The Game of Love
by Megami Tensei Emperatriz
Summary: Bienvenida a Amoris!un colegio donde todo puede pasar magia misterio y romance están a la orden! una chica se ve envuelta en la aventura de su vida y deberá escoger entre un puñado de galanes listos para conquistarla elegirás al vampiro? al hechicero, tu mejor amigo o tu guardian?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Que tal chicas, como ya avancé mucho con mi otro fic decidí empezar este, en parte porque estoy algo triste, tuve que retirar un fanfic de Nathaniel que había comenzado porque se estropeó el archivo y ya no pude continuarlo, pero no importa con este me desquitaré muahahaha. Como suelo hacer verán que esta historia no es lo común, ya saben cómo soy me gusta el tema sobrenatural y el misterio, y para las que no entiendan pues lean mi fic "Crimson Butterfly" y verán yo siempre soy así.

**Ah pero antes que nada avisos: **este fic tendrá temática **Ecchi,** es decir, habrá escenas pícaras y algo subidas de tono en ocasiones, un lenguaje un poco más explícito y situaciones de doble sentido, no siempre ok, solo quise hacer algo más picante pero conservaré el romance, lo prometo. Otra cosa, algunas veces verán a los muchachos algo fuera de lo que comúnmente conocemos, como es un mundo alterno ellos también darán un ligero cambio, pero descuiden seguirán siendo nuestros adorables niños de Sweet Amoris, pero me encantaría sacar a relucir ciertas cosas, como la personalidad "Yandere" de Nath por ejemplo…

Una vez advertidas chicas eso es todo, pero denle al fic una oportunidad y a ver qué les parece, ahora si Let´s Rad!

**Prólogo…**

"_En aquel_ _momento creí que las cosas se saldrían de control, y no solo por lo que estaba sucediendo sino porque yo misma no sabía si podía detenerlo. Es decir, ahí estaba él acorralándome contra la pared, y esos ojos serenos con los que me miró la primera vez ahora brillaban intensamente su sonrisa se pronunciaba más mientras yo temblaba, me sentía atrapada, nerviosa, ansiosa… y de alguna manera era también muy excitante…"_

_\- entonces?... –susurró con voz ronca mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labios, yo temblé de nuevo ante la sola idea de lo que intentaba hacer…-debería darte la bienvenida no es así?..._

_-N-no…-dije incapaz de poder hacer nada más, al tratar de moverme el puso fuerza en su agarre, más de la habitual debería decir, y mis muñecas lo sintieron de inmediato, yo solo podía mantener la mirada sobre él, en su rostro perfecto, su cabello rubio ligeramente despeinado y la corbata floja, era terriblemente sexy…_

_-Nath?…-una voz lo llamó desde el pasillo y él me soltó de inmediato, y como si nada hubiera pasado regresó a ser el mismo de antes, con una sonrisa se acomodó el cabello y la corbata azul que traía al cuello y se despidió cortésmente, justo como cuando me saludó al llegar… no sin antes decir…_

-_Bienvenida a Sweet Amoris High …Morgan…-luego se retiró._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The Game of Love**_

_**Capitulo 1.- bienvenida….**_

Yo respiraba entrecortadamente, mis mejillas estaban rojas y mi pulso se había acelerado. No bromeaban cuando me dijeron que venir aquí me traería problemas, pero no creí que serían de esta forma ¿Cómo luchar contra esto?... suspiré pesadamente y salí de la sala de delegados con la papeleta en la mano, ahora ya tenía mi formulario y mi horario, era oficial y no podía dar marcha atrás…

De todos modos fui yo, Morgan Gray, quien decidió venir a este lugar. ¿Qué porqué estoy aquí? Muy simple, acabo de cumplir diecisiete años y mis padres me revelaron un gran secreto: no soy normal. ¿Qué es lo que soy? Bueno no lo sé, mi padre es un mercenario sobrenatural y mi madre una hechicera ¿qué podría salir de esa singular unión? Dijeron que pronto mi verdadera naturaleza despertaría de su letargo y que ya no podría seguir viviendo con la gente común, que podría ser peligrosa…

Fue entonces que me hablaron de este lugar, Sweet Amoris High, una academia donde gente como yo viene a estudiar…y entrenar… aquí los chicos descubren su verdadero ser, ya seas hechicero, alguna clase de brujo o vampiro, lo que sea que fueras en esta escuela te enseñan a controlar y a vivir con tu nuevo poder… de ese modo podrás tener una vida "normal" como el resto de la gente… el punto es que aquí nadie es ni remotamente… normal…

Mis padres me advirtieron antes de partir de viaje que si aceptaba el reto de venir a esta escuela no la tendría nada fácil, y que debía olvidar todo lo que hasta ahora había visto y aprendido. Dijeron que no me obligarían a ir, que podía evitarlo si quería y viajar con ellos, vivir como hasta ahora… pero me negué, les dije que quería saber quién era yo en verdad. Entonces me hicieron una última advertencia… La familia Gray estaba muy involucrada con ese lugar…

-"si vas hallarás más de lo que quieres encontrar…"-pero aun así insistí. Ellos sonrieron y me dijeron que estaban orgullosos de mí, y de que no había duda que yo llevaba su sangre en mis venas. Luego empaqué algunas cosas y nos dirigimos directo al colegio… antes de entrar mi madre me dijo una cosa más…

-hagas lo que hagas Morgan… no entregues tu corazón…-luego me besó en la frente y me dejó entrar. Hasta ahora no entiendo lo que me quiso decir, pero supongo que debería tenerlo presente.

Cuando llegué al final del pasillo me esperaba un hombre delgado de cabello negro y gafas y una complexión bastante débil diría yo… era el señor Farrés, mi profesor guía, me explicó mientras caminábamos por todo el campus que así como mis clases normales de escuela, tendría otras especiales, como la de magia y alquimia o defensa personal, y cuando descubriera hacia qué rama se inclinaban mis habilidades tendría otras mas específicas…

Entonces crucé miradas con un chico que pasó junto a mí cargando sobre su espalda una enorme arma de grueso calibre, su cabello era castaño y sus ojos verdes y fríos, me sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos y luego como si nada siguió su camino. Era guapísimo, tanto como Nathaniel… pero su expresión indiferente no me decía mucho más…

Pero bueno, se preguntarán ¿quién es Nathaniel?... pues nada menos que el joven rubio que momentos atrás me había acorralado contra la pared de la sala de delegados… lo conocí al llegar. Cuando la directora me recibió y despedí a mis padres antes de ingresar a la academia, entonces él amablemente me saludó y la rectora le pidió que me mostrara el salón de delegados. Hasta ese momento yo creía que todo lo que me decían de la academia y de lo difícil que sería era solo un mal chiste… pero después…

-y dime… cuál es tu nombre? …-preguntó con cortesía…

-Morgan… Morgan Gray…- contesté con la misma amabilidad, pero entonces su semblante calmado se tornó irascible y fiero, sin que yo lo esperara tiró de mi brazo con brusquedad hasta acercarme a él y me miró con una extraña y sensual media sonrisa, un poco perversa a mi parecer…

-entonces tú eres la hija de Lancel Gray… el hombre que desterró a mi padre de Francia y nos condenó a vivir en los suburbios… que gusto conocerte…-su voz tenía un ligero tinte de resentimiento no me fue difícil percibirlo, yo por otra parte no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo…

-suéltame…!-demandé inmediatamente y le empujé, el tropezó con la silla y estuvo a punto de caer, yo di un respingo y retrocedí hasta quedar contra la pared… el pareció sorprenderse un poco de mi reacción pero luego volvió a mirarme y de sus labios escapó una ligera risa

-apuesto a que no tienes idea de qué te estoy hablando…-musitó pasando una mano por su cabello, en efecto le concedí la razón, pero tampoco iba a quedarme para averiguarlo

-si me disculpas…-fue que intenté salir no vi en qué momento llegó hasta mí y me cogió por la muñeca para ponerme contra la pared, de nuevo con demasiada fuerza para mi gusto, yo le miré con los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa ¿de qué iba este chico? Primero era tan amable y atento y luego cambiaba de personalidad como si cambiara de camisa…

-ah no… no quiero que piense mal, señorita… yo no tengo NADA contra usted…-recalcó la palabra "nada" con sarcasmo y yo sentí esa vocecita interior que te dice que hay peligro, decía "corre, esto no es bueno…"

-basta!...-me quejé pero hizo caso omiso, yo ya temía que no saldría de ese lugar

-Entonces?...debería darte la bienvenida no es así?...

-N-no…

Y antes que sucediera nada mas la voz de una chica le llamó desde el pasillo y de paso me salvó también. Así fue como todo sucedió y debo admitir, que ahora que voy caminando por el campus y pienso en eso, fue en realidad algo muy extraño. Al principio Nathaniel me pareció un chico muy tranquilo y agradable pero al oír mi nombre cambió por completo ¿qué le hice? Probablemente tenga que ver con lo que mi padre le hizo a su familia… quizás debí haber preguntar más.

-Señorita Gray? –el señor Farrés me sacó de mis ideas y al voltear a ver me miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- prestó atención a todo lo que le expliqué?...

-eh… sí maestro…-mentí, no tenía cara para decirle que estaba recordando cierto incidente en el que estaba poniendo mi atención en ese instante el pareció complacido. Escuché una risita al lado mío y me di cuenta que había una chica muy bonita de cabello naranja y ojos verdes que parecía divertirse con algo que dije, el maestro la vio también y dio un respingo temblando como gelatina

-oh dios! Iris! No hagas eso por favor! –se quejó y la muchacha rió y se disculpó- Señorita Morgan, ella es Iris su compañera de cuarto, ella le explicará lo de más… llévense bien niñas yo debo irme, si me necesitan estoy en la sala de profesores…

-no es bueno mentir…-dijo la muchacha con las manos tras la espalda y una inocente sonrisita cuando el maestro se hubo retirado, yo le miré perpleja

-pero tú?... cómo lo supiste?...-ella rió y abrió la puerta de la habitación ayudándome con una de mis valijas

-soy telépata…-dijo como si nada- todavía no lo controlo, a veces oigo cosas que no debo… mis padres creyeron que me estaba volviendo loca porque les dije que desde hace tiempo escuchaba voces en mi cabeza…

-oh en serio?...-pregunté asombrada y ella echó a reír

-sí, no me creían hasta que comencé a decirles lo que pensaba el otro, se armó una discusión porque papá pensaba irse de juerga esa noche y yo le dije a mi madre…fue muy gracioso… luego no sabían qué hacer conmigo, mi abuela les dijo que yo era especial y entonces me enviaron aquí… parece que ella también es como yo, de ella fue que lo heredé. –terminó su relato sentada en la cama mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-eso es increíble!...-dije realmente asombrada

-nah, es bastante común aquí verás de todo… eres Morgan no?...

-si, Morgan Gray, mucho gusto Iris –ella me miró un instante como si hiciera memoria y luego volvió a sonreír- con que una Gray, eso explica muchas cosas…

-ah? Como qué?...-pregunté, en realidad no me cuadraba mucho por qué tanto alboroto por mí, la directora se puso muy contenta cuando vio a mis papás y Nathaniel cambió su actitud conmigo apenas dije mi apellido.

-entonces no sabes nada? –me miró incrédula- que pasada! Tu familia tiene historia aquí Morgan, tu padre Lancel Gray fue estrella en el grupo de cazadores y mercenarios, y también tu mamá, Medea Lowell fue conocida por poder realizar hechizos de alto nivel desde muy joven…

-mis padres?...-dije todavía sin poder creerme todo lo que Iris me contaba- pero es muy extraño, ¿por qué nunca me hablaron de ello?

-quién sabe, sus motivos tendrán – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-pero eso no explica qué pasó con Nathaniel…-dije pensando en voz alta. Iris arqueó una ceja y me miró curiosa

-Nathaniel?... ¿qué ocurrió con él?

-tuvimos un… altercado…-dije algo colorada, cierto, peleamos. Y él me declaró casi oficialmente el odio que sentía hacia mi familia… lo cual no habría sido tan extraño si no hubiera tratado de besarme, porque ¿quién le robaría un beso a alguien que odia tanto?

-eso sí que es raro, el no suele ser así…-Iris gruño un poco- seguro es por lo de su padre, bueno, Nath no tiene la culpa pero su familia se lo buscó. Hace tiempo su padre estaba haciendo cosas ilegales y Lancel Gray fue quien lo detuvo, enjuiciaron a su familia y fueron sentenciados al exilio, desde entonces viven en las afueras de Francia…

-ya veo…-me sentí muy mal por eso. Ciertamente los hijos no tenemos la culpa de lo que hacen nuestros padres, pero eso también me daba la razón, ¿por qué se las apañaba contra mí si fue mi papá el que hizo todo?

-pero no te pongas así, de todos modos no es el único resentido…-dijo mientras hacía espacio en el armario para mi ropa, nos dividimos la mitad del ropero y la cajonera- tu familia es importante se habla mucho de los Gray aquí en Amoris, no faltará alguien más que la tenga contra ustedes, mejor anda con cuidado Morgan…

-hablas en serio? –Protesté con las manos en la cadera- yo debo pagar por lo que ellos hicieron? Eso no es nada justo Iris…

-no…!- ella dio un respingo como si hubiera dicho algo malo y negó con las manos apresuradamente- yo solo decía… calma, calma… no me hagas mucho caso sí?, mejor vamos te enseño los salones…

-B-bueno…-dije no muy convencida.

Luego de pasear un rato por los corredores me sentía más tranquila, había conocido un par de chicas agradables Violetta una chica que podía hacer crecer las plantas y Kim una muchacha ya más grande que tenía el poder de hacer levitar las cosas, sinceramente eso era increíble, todos ahí tenían algo especial y yo nada! Ni siquiera sé que hacía yo en ese lugar…

Mientras nos divertíamos en el patio viendo que Kim hiciera flotar un enorme banco de madera sobre nuestras cabezas una abeja se posó en su nariz, ella estornudó y perdió el control y en segundos vimos cómo el pesado banco se venía sobre nosotras, las muchachas enseguida se alejaron pero yo me congelé ahí mismo

-Morgan! –gritó Iris aterrada

Yo cerré los ojos y me cubrí con ambos brazos esperando lo peor pero entonces sentí como alguien me abrazó con fuerza y escuché el estruendo de la madera al caer pesadamente, la oí romperse en pedazos y al abrir los ojos me encontré con que un joven me abrazaba. La madera golpeó contra su espalda y su cabeza… creí que había pasado una desgracia hasta que él se apartó con cuidado y me miró…

De nuevo me encontré con esos ojos verdes y fríos que vi cuando estaba con el señor Farrés. Aquel joven de cabello castaño que estaba de rodillas y me había escudado era el mismo que vi pasar con el arma, me miró fijamente a los ojos unos segundos y luego se levantó y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a parar. Yo lo estudiaba atentamente, era de estatura media delgado y guapísimo, su cabello semi revuelto y camisa blanca abierta, abajo llevaba una sin mangas negra, pantalón militar y botas…

-estás bien…-dijo en un susurro con una voz que me hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago, su expresión seguía siendo indiferente y su mirada igualmente fría, pero me pareció en el fondo una persona muy cálida y gentil, aunque su aspecto dijera lo contrario…

-sí… muchas gracias… Pe-pero tú? No te pasó nada?-dije cayendo en cuenta que un enorme madero le había golpeado encima, el pareció sonreír pero no contestó, simplemente se apartó y siguió caminando

-hasta luego…-musitó al pasar a mi lado. Yo lo miré atónita. O sea, eso pudo haberlo matado pero ahí se iba tan tranquilo! Este lugar era de locos! Y yo ya me estaba traumando con tanta cosa

-Gracias Kentin! –exclamó Iris y le hizo la mano aliviada, el no volteó pero alzó la suya ligeramente como para responder a la chica, aunque nunca se detuvo y siguió andando.

-Oh… oh dios M-morgan lo siento mucho! Por culpa nuestra casi te pasa algo horrible! –chilló Violetta con nerviosismo- de no ser por él…

-quién es? –pregunté curiosa mirando por donde él se había marchado

-se llama Kentin…-dijo Iris un poco colorada- está en el grupo de defensa, es muy popular porque tiene una habilidad muy poco común… es un indestructible. – me explicó

-cómo? –dije atontada, era suficiente explicación ver lo que había pasado pero seguía sin funcionar bien mi cerebro

-Indestructible… así se le llama a los que tienen esa clase de poder, son gente muy resistente, es como si estuvieran hechos de piedra o algo así, algunos también tienen una fuerza descomunal, se dice que el primero que existió fue Hércules, en el caso de Kentin todavía no la controla, el otro día rompió un muro al tratar de reparar un agujero…-Iris rió un poco- él es muy gentil, aunque no lo parezca…

-sí, es un tipazo…-Kim se rascó la cabeza un poco- es amable pero la verdad muy reservado, no habla casi con nadie pero todos le conocen… lo siento Pequeña me descuidé y por poco te pasa algo muy feo…

-estoy bien –dije sonriendo- me asusté un poco pero ya pasó

-mejor vamos adentro o perderemos el almuerzo…-sugirió Violetta y así lo hicimos. Al pasar junto a un grupo de chicas una de ellas rubia y muy guapa nos volteó a mirar con cierto desprecio y rió

-Miren chicas, es el trío de fenómenos… ah, pero hoy tienen otra más, el circo les mandó una nueva amiguita?…-la joven se acomodó el cabello mientras Violetta se encogía en su lugar, Kim giró los ojos y gruñó

-no tienes nada mejor que hacer chupasangre?...por qué no mejor vas y chupas…

-Kim! –la cortó Iris con las mejillas todas rojas-N-no te rebajes a su nivel!... vamos amigas, no hagan caso…-nos alejamos de ahí escuchando los corajes de esa chica rubia que le gritaba a Kim cuanta barbaridad se le ocurriera mientras la morena se reía por lo bajo

-esa Amber es odiosa! –se quejó Violeta

-Amber? –dije curiosa, Kim rió divertida y siguió hablando

-sí, se cree la reina del colegio, ese súcubo de cuarta solo sirve para dos cosas, presumir y andar de cuzca con los muchachos, piensa que porque es "de la alta" puede ir y molestar al que le dé la gana…

-bueno pero ya no va a poder molestarnos verdad Morgan? –Iris me guiñó el ojo contenta- no con la señorita Gray andando con nosotras…

-no chifles! –Kim se fue de espaldas- en serio ella es una Gray?... ja, ja! Toma esa Amberucha! Se va a tragar todas sus palabras la muy…

-O-oye Morgan… y… que clase de habilidad tienes? –preguntó Violetta tímidamente, las chicas se me quedaron viendo emocionadas y yo suspiré con desgana

-pues… no tengo idea…

-Oooooh…-decepción total. Me sentí un poco mal con ellas, creo que me estaban sobreestimando, yo no era ni remotamente como mis padres, de hecho soy bastante torpe y despistada, hablando con franqueza.

-y qué le hace? Es hija de los Gray –Kim mostró una sonrisita confiada- algo habrá de especial en ti "Pequeña"

Las cuatro reímos con el comentario y nos dirigimos a la cafetería ahí escogimos qué sería nuestro almuerzo, Iris sugirió que para darme la bienvenida comiéramos una pizza por lo que todas estuvimos de acuerdo, juntamos nuestro dinero y nos pedimos la más grande que había junto con unos refrescos. Luego nos sentamos a comer y mientras charlaba con las chicas no pude evitar sentirme observada…

Disimuladamente miré a mí alrededor y confirmé lo que pensaba, mucha gente estaba ahí comiendo pero algunos también tenían especial atención puesta en mí, por ejemplo ese Pelirrojo de la mesa de la esquina, con todo y que tenía a una chica sentada en sus piernas que no le soltaba por nada, parecía estarme observando. Cuando giré la cara para poder verle mejor el amplió mas su sonrisa y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios, sin quitarme los ojos de encima vi cómo hacía fuego con la mano y como si su dedo fuera un encendedor prendió el cigarro, luego de un par de segundos exhaló una bocanada de humo. Eso me pareció algo arrogante, pero también muy sexy…el joven hizo una seña con la cabeza como si me saludara y pronunció mas esa atrevida sonrisa, ¡dios! Eso puso mis mejillas al rojo intenso!

-Cas?... me estás escuchando?...-esa muchacha que estaba con él se había enfadado, era bonita, de cabello castaño y vestimenta llamativa, el pelirrojo giró los ojos fastidiado

-sí Debrah, te he oído todo el maldito día…

-qué tanto miras? –cuando la chica se dio vuelta y me vio frunció el ceño, yo di un respingo al darme cuenta que parecía haberse disgustado y de inmediato me volví para seguir charlando con las muchachas. La escuché quejarse con el chico- qué le ves a esa tía eh? Ni que fuera tan guapa…

-Debrah por el amor de dios… ¡Cállate!...-lo escuché resoplar , segundos después pasaba a nuestro lado con la mochila al hombro y una guitarra, la joven le siguió protestando y el apuró el paso no sin antes mirar de reojo en mi dirección con otra media sonrisa

-jajaja…- Iris rió de repente- otro pleito con la "parejita"… en serio ya no sé que hacen juntos si él no la soporta.

-ya sabes cómo es Castiel…-dijo Kim bebiendo de su soda

-ellos? Son novios? –pregunté con bastante interés, aparentemente ninguna de mis nuevas amigas se dio cuenta de ese pequeño intercambio de miradas que tuve con el pelirrojo, pero a mí me interesó bastante saber un poco de él

-se supone…-dijo Violetta en voz baja- son parte de la banda del colegio, ellos dos y Lysandro… a veces Iris les ayuda con el bajo pero no siempre… Castiel empezó a salir con Debrah y todo iba bien al principio pero…

-pero? –insistí

-pues qué más, él empezó a darse cuenta la clase de mujer que es Debrah, y créeme no es de las buenas… además es muy celosa, lo atosiga mucho, ya casi ni tiene amigas por culpa suya… incluso yo dejé de hablarle…-comentó Iris con cierta tristeza

-vaya… que mal…

-el otro chico de la banda está ahí- Iris me señaló una mesa algo mas apartada de las demás, ahí estaba un apuesto joven vestido con ropas de época almorzando con una chica guapísima de ojos dorados y un muchacho más grande vestido de traje- Lysandro… ¿guapo verdad?

-la verdad sí…-dije con sinceridad

-igual es muy callado, pero si le conoces bien es otra cosa, él y Cas son buenos amigos… y tiene una voz magnífica! Es el vocalista del grupo, ya te imaginarás la de chicas que le persiguen! ah si, el es hechicero, como tu madre Morgan…

-genial…- no pude evitar notar que él también estaba mirando hacia acá, la chica que estaba con ellos fue menos discreta y al cruzar miradas conmigo levantó la mano y la movió ligeramente a modo de saludo acompañándolo con una sonrisita

-el otro muchacho es su hermano –explicó Kim- Leigh, es de grado más alto y nadie sabe muy bien qué clase de poder tiene exactamente, dicen que es muy gentil pero no lo hagas enojar porque entonces te va muy mal… creo que ayudaba al maestro Dimitri con sus clases el año pasado… ah y la muchacha es su novia, Rosalya…

-es guapísima verdad? –Violetta le miró con estrellitas en los ojos- ojalá fuera como ella…

-tú también eres bonita Violetta…-le dije sonriendo y ella quedó toda roja y rió contenta

-Ayyy Morgan! Ya siento que te quiero! –rió la muchacha abrazándome y todas le seguimos con las carcajadas.

Así siguió todo un rato más mientras terminamos. No dejé de sentirme observada pero decidí no prestarle mucha atención a eso, de todos modos, si mi familia era tan conocida por aquí seguramente esto sería algo cotidiano así que debía acostumbrarme. Tal vez este lugar no era tan malo, quizás mis padres exageraron un poco… aunque seguía preocupándome eso último que me dijo mamá antes de entrar…

"_no entregues tu corazón…"_

_._

_._

_._

Recibió una llamada en la dirección, Melody le había hablado para eso pero demonios! En qué mal momento. Estaba disfrutando mucho ese pequeño encuentro, por años había deseado tener enfrente al causante de arruinar su vida para desquitarse como era debido y devolverle el favor, justo cuando se daba por vencido como caída del cielo llegaba ella: Morgan Gray. Nada menos que la hija de ese miserable hombre al que maldecía cada día de su vida, por su culpa desde niño todo para él fue un infierno, desde que condenaron a su padre al exilio el desgraciado había volcado todo su resentimiento hacia él, le repitió una y otra vez que él cargaría con su venganza, que sería el encargado de extinguir a todos y cada uno de los Gray y hacerlos pagar por esa humillación…

-Nath?... ahí estás…-Melody le sonrió como siempre y el tuvo que fingir una sonrisa para no verse mal, en ese momento estaba hecho una furia pero no podía perder las apariencias sino todo lo que había ganado se perdería

-que querías Mel?...-contestó tratando de tranquilizarse

-alguien quiere verte…-la chica lo dijo sin mucho ánimo, estaba preocupada por cómo reaccionaría su adorado rubio cuando viera a su visita, hacía mucho que Melody conocía el carácter de Nathaniel pero se quedaba callada, y también callaba otro secreto: su inmenso amor por el apuesto joven

Nath entró al aula y apretó los puños cuando vio sentado ahí a un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y traje muy elegante y sobrio, con la barba bien recortada y porte distinguido. Su padre ahí? Que quería ahora? No era de fingir ser el papi bueno que se preocupaba por sus hijos, Nathaniel sabía muy bien la clase de hombre que era en realidad por lo que no le hizo gracia su presencia…

-qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con indiferencia mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y cruzaba los brazos

-más respeto muchacho, estás hablando con tu padre…-dijo el hombre con voz reacia

-exactamente por eso te hablo así…tú no eres de venir seguido, ¿Qué es lo que quieres "querido padre"?-el sarcasmo en su voz hizo al hombre alzar una ceja, ciertamente Nathaniel ya no era el chiquillo manipulable de antes, se estaba haciendo rebelde y eso no le convenía…

-vine a que hablemos…-el caballero se sentó en la silla y miró a su joven hijo directamente- Nath… creo que ya es tiempo de resolver las cosas entre nosotros, eres mi único hijo varón… tú heredarás todo y te encargarás de la familia si algo me pasa…

-huh?...A… a qué viene esto? Cuál es tu juego padre! –Protestó levantándose, apretó la mandíbula y sus blancos colmillos sobresalieron ligeramente, su mirada dorada se hizo brillante y la silla que apartó se rompió en pedazos contra la pared- ahora resulta que quieres hacer las paces? No soy idiota!

-Nathaniel! Cállate y escúchame!...-el se rasgó los labios con sus propios colmillos tratando de contener la ira que le invadía- no somos enemigos, eres mi hijo! Nuestro único enemigo aquí es la familia Gray!... pero por fin podremos vengarnos…

-lo sabía! –gruñó el muchacho dándose vuelta- estás aquí por ella no es así? la hija de Gray entró al colegio, por eso viniste… ¿qué quieres que haga padre? ¿Qué la muerda o que la elimine? Tu obtienes tu venganza y yo seré tu chivo expiatorio… ja! Debí imaginarlo…

-claro que no hijo mío! –el hombre sonrió maliciosamente y se acercó al rubio cogiéndolo de los hombros- jamás te pediría algo así… no quiero que la lastimes sino todo lo contrario…

-qué?...-Nath le miró entrecerrando los ojos, a qué se estaba refiriendo?

-quiero que la enamores, que la conquistes… has que esa niña te ame, así nos vengaremos de Gray, nos llevaremos su tesoro mas valioso, tu tendrás a su preciosa hija y será ella misma la que destruya a sus padres…

-te volviste loco?

-no puedes hacerlo?...-el hombre arqueó una ceja.- Oh claro, es demasiado difícil para alguien como tú… solo creí que esta vez sí podrías con la tarea… de nuevo me decepcionas muchacho…

-nunca dije que no podía, más bien es que no quiero!...-el se dio la vuelta y bajó la mirada al suelo. Si, era la hija del hombre que convirtió su vida en una pesadilla, y sí, debía admitir que cuando lo supo su ira le hizo casi cometer una tontería pero… hacer algo así con ella era tanto como imitar a su padre.

-como quieras Nathaniel…-dijo secamente el caballero.-entonces tendré que hallar a alguien que pueda con la tarea… sigues siendo un mocoso inútil!...

-Cállate!...- el chico se fue sobre su padre golpeándolo contra la pared y cogiéndolo del saco le miró con ojos refulgentes- no permitiré que hagas tal cosa! No seguirás manchando el nombre de mi familia!...

-entonces por qué no haces algo al respecto?… si consigues a la chica Gray probarás de una vez por todas que tu familia no son los monstruos que todos creen que son… ¿piensas que juzgarían al joven que eligiera esa criatura?

El muchacho lo soltó de inmediato y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasando los dedos entre sus dorados cabellos, ¡el maldito tenía razón! Gracias a lo que hizo antes su padre ahora todo el mundo les conocía como unos monstruos, unos asesinos… él se había esforzado mucho en cambiar esa imagen en el colegio y por ello decidió reprimir su carácter, sin embargo era lo más que podía lograr… pero… si conquistara a la hija del hombre más respetado en todo su mundo devolvería el respeto a su clan…

-está en ti hijo mío…-el hombre rió un poco y luego salió cerrando la puerta

-maldición…-rabió el muchacho limpiando su labio inferior con la manga de su camisa. Esos colmillos siempre le jugaban mal cuando se enfadaba y terminaba cortándose él mismo…

.

.

.

Una ancianita leía las notas que obtuvieron los alumnos desde su cómoda silla, bajo su escritorio un pequeño perro de color marrón dormía echado a sus pies, los golpes en la puerta hicieron que ella de un respingo y luego la puerta se abrió dando paso a un guapo y joven hombre de ojos rojizos y cabello largo y castaño, este hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de respeto y la señora se mostró contenta

-oh, Dimitri… ¿qué te trae por aquí, mi joven profesor?

-vine a informarle que él estuvo en la escuela Madame…-dijo el apuesto muchacho

-eso ya lo sé… no entiendo cómo el consejo le concedió el indulto y solo lo exiliaron, no debería estar libre… es todo lo que te preocupa? – Dimitri negó con la cabeza

-a qué vino…

-me imagino que se enteró que Lancel nos ha dejado a su hija…-la mujer sacó un expediente del cajón de su escritorio y se lo enseñó al joven profesor- mira ella es Morgan Gray, no es una monada?

En la carpeta había también una fotografía que mostraba a una hermosa joven de cabello largo y plateado, ojos azul zafiro y lentes era delgada y de estatura media, como bien decía la directora, una chica muy bonita. Tenía cierto parecido con su madre también…

-una joven encantadora… pero… no es peligroso tenerla aquí?

-oh vamos Dimitri, ¡Amoris no es una élite! tenemos una misión, sin este lugar los chicos que tienen un don no podrían aprender a vivir con ello! Por eso no nos importa quién venga nosotros lo aceptamos, Nathaniel y Amber están aquí y son sus hijos… y qué me dices del príncipe Dakota? O del problemático de Castiel?...

-entiendo Madame…-el sonrió un poco- a usted le gustan los dolores de cabeza…-la señora echó una risita, cómo le gustaba que Dimitri viniera a verla era un encanto

-te pediré un favor querido, mantén vigilada a Morgan… esa niña va a armar mucho escándalo

-como? Por qué dice eso? –él le miró perplejo

-no lo ves? Es igualita a su madre! Además medio colegio sabe quién es… más de uno querrá cortar esa florecita…

-Directora! –chilló Dimitri con las mejillas rojas, la ancianita rompió en carcajadas

-jajajaja!... no pongas esa cara hijo, lo que quise decir es que esa niña es muy buen partido! Muchas familias querrán que sus hijos la pretendan… ¿pero qué pensaste Di?...

\- ummm, esto… Eh?...-el joven profesor no buscaba dónde esconder su cara mientras la señora no paraba de reír.

Aunque lo que había dicho no era ninguna tontería. Morgan Gray era la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes de todo su mundo, por lo tanto tendría muchos, pero muchos pretendientes de dónde elegir… ¿pero por qué sus padres la alejaron tanto de ese mundo? ¿Qué sabían ellos que los demás no?...

-O-oiga… y… planea permitir que eso pase? –musitó Dimitri todavía sonrojado- dejará que todos ellos vayan tras la señorita Morgan?

-ji ji ji… -la señora se acomodó los lentes y sonrió- hace más de treinta años que no veía uno de estos… el último lo ganó Lancel… me pregunto ¿quién ganará esta vez?

-huh? El qué?...-la señora dejó caer el expediente de Morgan sobre su escritorio y sonrió con aparente inocencia

-que comience el juego del amor…

.

.

.

Bueno qué les pareció? Les puse el prologo y el primer capi juntos para que se entienda un poco, como verán todos ellos tienen algo de especial, y como verán TODOS los personajes estarán presentes una vez más, tal y como en mi otro fanfic, aunque no me alcanzó para presentarlos a todos ya verán como en el que sigue aparecen los otros ¿comentarios? Sugerencias? Déjame tu review y te contesto

Como ven Nath es un sexy vampiro, Ken un indestructible, Amber un súcubo Castiel un elemental y Lysandro un hechicero… ¿y los demás muchachos? ¿Qué clase de poder tendrá Morgan?... bueno chicas, hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Otra rápida actualización porque debo también seguir mi otro fic o me atrasaré, bueno en fin. Quizás este no sea tan extenso pero tiene pinta de un Nath x Su, ustedes que piensan? Lean y comenten, les gusta? No les gusta? A quien prefieren?

Bueno ya Let´s Read!

**The Game of Love**

**Capítulo II.-Amigos**

El móvil sobre la mesa sonó con una tonada alegre y de inmediato fue cogido por alguien todavía en la cama. La habitación se encontraba completamente a oscuras salvo por los tenues rayos de luz que se colaban entre las cortinas, luego de mirar en la pantalla el número aquella persona contestó por fin…

-qué tal?... hace mucho que no llamabas…-una sonrisa se dibujó en la oscuridad, la voz al otro lado de la bocina respondió sin rodeos

-_"necesito un favor"…_

-huh? Un favor? Vaya… eso no lo esperaba…-una ligera risa escapó de esos labios mientras aquel joven que tomó la llamada se enderezaba y levantaba de la cama- bien, estoy de buenas… tú dirás entonces…

-"_quiero que ustedes cuiden de mi hija…"_

-tan solo eso?... te has vuelto blando Lancel… de acuerdo, si es simplemente eso…

"_-no te confíes, si te lo estoy encargando es porque sé que hay algo…"_

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, aquel joven todavía tenía el móvil en la mano, con la otra que tenía libre se revolvió la cabellera como si estuviera meditando bien las cosas. De cualquier modo aunque dijera que siempre no, Lancel Gray hallaría una forma de convencerle, además no era cualquier cosa se trataba de un favor pedido por uno de los hombres más poderosos e influyentes… luego de mucho pensarlo decidió responder…

-muy bien, tu ganas… tal vez sea divertido…

_-"te lo agradezco… a ambos…" –_enseguida la llamada se cortó.

Unos ojos azules y claros podían distinguirse perfectamente en la habitación a oscuras mientras el dueño de estos ponía el móvil de nuevo sobre la pequeña mesa junto a la cama, las sábanas se removieron al otro lado y el joven ladeó la cabeza medio sonriendo

-quien era?...- preguntó otra jovial voz entre las cobijas

-un viejo amigo… anda, levántate Alexy… tenemos trabajo…

-no podemos dormir un poco más?...-se quejó el muchacho mientras las cortinas eran apartadas para que la luz entrara en el cuarto, revelando a un par de apuestos jovenes, ambos esbeltos pero con un físico marcado, sus rostros idénticos como dos gotas de agua… salvo los ojos y el cabello era como mirarse a un espejo.

-no Alex… es mejor empezar de una vez… además son más de las diez…

-joooo….está bien, me vestiré entonces…

Aquel chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros sonrió a su gemelo y se dirigió al baño, mientras el otro muchacho con ojos violetas y cabellera azulada brillante se estiró un poco y cogió su camiseta para luego ponérsela. Estaba tan cómodo solo con los pants… el sonido del agua de la ducha corriendo hicieron que sonriera ligeramente

-Armin…-canturreó alegre- te tallo la espalda hermanitoooo?

-como se te ocurra entrar te daré una tunda Alexy! –protestó el otro desde adentro y él rió a carcajadas

-que aburrido eres!...

La puerta se abrió y el joven salió ya vestido, secando su cabello con la toalla, su gemelo seguía riendo, el suspiró pesadamente y se sentó en la cama mirando al suelo. Así que la hija de Gray… esto sería interesante…

.

.

.

Morgan salía de su primera clase oficial como alumna de Amoris, y para ser franca el nivel académico estaba por encima de muchos otros colegios, lo bueno era que no se consideraba una mala estudiante y aunque el álgebra no era su fuerte se las arregló para sobrevivir. Ahora caminaba con Iris y Violetta rumbo al aula de ciencias, donde tocaba la siguiente materia según su horario…

-madre mía no entendí nada! –dijo Violetta algo desanimada

-tranquila Vi, Kim nos ayudará con esto te lo aseguro! –Iris le sonrió para calmarle

-a mi me pareció algo confuso pero creo que puedo con eso…-Morgan se acomodó los anteojos con cierto orgullo y las otras dos le miraron contentas, bueno si Kim no podía ayudarles ya tendrían tutora.

Iban de prisa porque el maestro no tardaba en llegar Morgan ni siquiera había podido llevar sus libros a su nuevo casillero por lo que cargarlos era muy pesado ¡joder! Apenas empezaba y ya estaba hartándose de las clases! Al dar la vuelta en la esquina la joven chocó con alguien que también venía de prisa y su pila de libros cayó… sobre aquella persona…

-oh dios! Perdona yo…–la muchacha se levantó del suelo y comenzó a quitar los libros hasta que él se enderezó y le miró por encima de ellos, ella se topó con un par de conocidos ojos grises y una media sonrisa

-no sabía que fueras ratón de biblioteca… señorita Gray…-el pelirrojo amplió mas esa sonrisa cuando la vio fruncir el ceño

-de donde vengo se dice "disculpe usted"…-musitó ella terminando de coger sus cosas, entonces él pudo ponerse de pie. El comentario pareció hacerle gracia porque arqueó la ceja y torció esa sonrisita con cierto tinte de humor

-tal vez pero yo no tuve la culpa, preciosa…-el joven se acomodó la chaqueta como si nada mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada, cuando reparó en eso volvió a fijar sus ojos en la niña, incluso tras esas gafas podía ver ese par de preciosos zafiros brillantes, si… la chica Gray era muy bonita…- qué?...

-cómo que ¿qué?...-inquirió la muchacha alzando una ceja- no piensas decir nada? Tiraste mis cosas!...

-yo? Tu eres la despistada que no se fija por donde va!... ¿para qué te sirven ese par de gafas cariño?...-mientras ella hacía el coraje de su vida el muchacho se divertía de lo lindo,¡ era una monada! Hacía mucho que una niña no le plantaba cara… probablemente porque no le conocía bien, no le enorgullecía eso precisamente pero tenía una reputación de problemático en el colegio…

-con todo y mis gafas veo mejor que tu…-replicó por lo bajo dándose la media vuelta, visto que no iba a sacar nada discutiendo estaba dispuesta a marcharse hasta que el joven le cerró el paso, siempre con esa irritante sonrisita…

-Ok,… de acuerdo… lo siento ¿contenta?...-ella parpadeó un par de veces confundida ¿entonces solo lo hacía para molestarle?- soy Castiel… tu eres Gray no?...

-Morgan…-sonrió un poco, no era tan mal tipo… cuando no estaba de insoportable, claro.

-así que Morgan Gray…-el pelirrojo le miró de arriba hacia abajo con total descaro mientras a ella se le subían los colores al rostro con aquella invasiva inspección a su persona ¿no quería mejor desvestirla? – pues mucho gusto…-dijo entre risas al ver la cara de ella, le pareció bastante inocente esa reacción

-Pe… ¡pervertido!...-chilló la jovencita con los libros en la cara, luego se echó a correr, Castiel rió un poco

-hasta luego…-dijo en voz alta y muerto de risa ¿Qué clase de chica era? Otra hubiera dicho "el gusto es mío" y se le hubiera lanzado encima, fue demasiado obvio.

Aunque a decir verdad fue suerte toparse así con ella porque cuando supiera lo que decían por ahí seguro no iba a querer hablarle… parecía simpática, pero no lo diría o arruinaría su imagen, y tampoco estaba de mal ver, si le faltó un poco a la parte de arriba pero lo compensaban ese par de piernas bien torneadas, y también tenía carácter... Castiel sonrió para sí, por lo menos ese curso no sería tan aburrido.

-Cas?... gatito a donde fuiste?...-escuchó la voz de Debrah al otro lado del pasillo y dio un respingo

-oh maldición!...-luego se escabulló por el otro corredor, había olvidado por completo por qué venía tan de prisa, para alejarse de… ESO!

Mientras Morgan llegó al salón todavía con las mejillas rosadas, pidió una disculpa al maestro por su retardo y su alivio fue enorme cuando vio que se trataba de el señor Farrés, este sonrió y le indicó que pasara, de inmediato Iris levantó la mano señalando un asiento junto al de ellas y ella lo ocupó enseguida

-dónde estabas? –preguntó en un susurro Iris mientras apuntaba lo que el maestro puso en la pizarra

-un idiota me tiró los libros –respondió ella de igual modo "un Sexy pelirrojo idiota que me desvistió con la mirada…" pensó para sí haciendo un mohín de disgusto, y la risa de Iris no se hizo esperar

-señorita Iris? –el maestro volteó a verle y ella se encogió en su silla

-Lo siento…-musitó. Violeta trataba de aguantar la risa pero el resto de la clase no fue tan amable y si estalló en carcajadas que el pobre profesor en vano trataba de acallar…pobrecito, era bueno pero se pasaba de bobo…

-así que Castiel ya te "saludó" –bromeó Iris aprovechando el relajo

-es un tarado…-se quejó Morgan, Violetta sonrió un poco

-yo no entendí nada de que va todo? –dijo completamente despistada del tema, Iris volvió a reír

-a veces ser telépata tiene sus ventajas…- Vi siguió en las mismas, sin captar que sucedía y Morgan se limitó a sonrojarse otra vez y apartar la vista, madre mía, una amiga que lee tu mente a veces es de lo más inoportuno…

Morgan decidió seguir prestando atención una vez la clase pudo continuar, por lo que no se fijó en el guapísimo muchacho rubio que la observaba desde la última fila, sus ojos azules se habían posado sobre la niña estudiando cada mínimo detalle… el chico sonrió de lado, ese bombón no se le escapaba, no había visto una mujer tan linda en el instituto desde esa chica Rosalya de último grado, aunque ella ya tenía novio.

Luego de que el señor Farrés diera por terminada la clase a la una de la tarde oficialmente el timbre anunció la salida, por lo que las tres chicas fueron a buscar a Kim para ver que hacían, las clases extra iniciaban a las cinco así que todavía había tiempo… sin embargo las tres muchachas se frenaron en seco cuando ese muchacho rubio de coleta hacia atrás se acercó a ellas y sonrió un poco

-buenas tardes muñequitas…-Violetta rió un poco colorada- hoy noté un ángel más en el aula y no tengo el placer de conocerle… puedo preguntar tu nombre linda?...-Morgan parpadeó un par de veces hasta que Iris le dio un codazo en la costilla

-te está hablando a ti tonta!...-ella dio un respingo y sus dos amigas la empujaron adelante

-perdónela su alteza, es un poco tímida…-se disculpó Violetta – se llama Morgan…

-alteza? –la niña volteó a ver a las otras dos confundida, el muchacho rió un poco con cierto orgullo

-no querida, nada de "su alteza" soy simplemente Dake ya les dije…-luego volvió a fijar la vista en Morgan y sonrió de lado- así que tu nombre es Morgan… un placer conocerte lindura… yo soy Dakota pero mis amigas me llaman Dake…

-oh, mucho gusto Dake…

-y dime tienes algo que hacer? Mi agenda está libre… que te parece si damos una vuelta "caramelo"?...

-ay perdona, todavía no termino de desempacar todo y…bueno…

-oh lástima…-el chico pareció decepcionarse un poco, mientras atrás de ella Iris y Violetta no podían disimular su cara de asombro, ok, acababa de llegar, pero no era posible que luego de escucharlas llamarle "su alteza" se atreviera a rechazarlo así… además el príncipe Dake era ¡Guapísimo!...

-en serio lo siento Dake…

-no pasa nada dulzura…y si paso por ti en la noche? Apuesto a que no conoces todo Amoris, vamos a dar un paseo, bebemos algo… ya sabes…

-esto…-Morgan no sabía qué decir, era muy rápido. O sea, acabas de llegar, todavía ni sacas tus cosas de la valija y ya ligaste? Es demasiado bueno para creerlo… además si de chicos se trataba ella era un total desastre, no era la clase de muchacha que sabía coquetear y mucho menos que hacer cuando alguien le coqueteaba a ella…-supongo que… está bien… si no vuelvo muy tarde…

-trato hecho! Entonces hasta al rato nena… –Dake la cogió de la cintura y la acercó hacia él inesperadamente, Morgan se congeló ¿era real?¿ De repente hoy dos tíos habían tratado de besarle? Muy bien, esto no se sentía cómodo, era como aquella vez con Nathaniel , antes que Dake hiciera nada mas una mochila le golpeó el hombro y él se giró bastante fastidiado

-lo siento…-susurró con voz suave aquél muchacho y Morgan arqueó las cejas cuando vio que se trataba de Kentin, este le miró de fijo a los ojos un par de segundos y luego siguió su camino

-fíjate por dónde vas…! –se quejó el rubio lo que Morgan aprovechó para soltarse y caminar de prisa hasta Iris y Violetta, con la mano se despidió del chico y literalmente las arrastró lejos de ahí, Cuando Dake se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde…-uy, se me escapó… ese Kentin, eso fue a propósito…

El par de chicas fue literalmente sacado del edificio, luego Morgan respiró tranquila. Violetta miró a todos lados buscando a Kim, con todo el relajo ni siquiera pudieron verla seguro ella igual les buscaba, Iris con la mano en la cadera miró inquisitivamente a su nueva amiga

-ok ¿cómo le haces? Llevo año y medio en este lugar y nadie me tira la onda, y tú en menos de 24 horas ya ligaste con Nathaniel, Castiel te desviste con la mirada y vas a salir con el príncipe Dakota!... tienes que decirme qué haces, ¿ese es tu poder? Eres una afrodita?... te lo ruego Morgan ¡apiádate de mí!...

-NO!... oye te lo juro no hice nada! –se quejó ella, Iris suspiró por lo bajo y se apachurró en una de las bancas de afuera

-jamás tendré novio… ¡ay! Es que no pesco ni un resfriado chicas, es deprimente…

-y para qué quieres un novio si la tecnología ya avanzó tanto?…-Kim rió y ellas se dieron vuelta y la vieron caminar hacia donde estaban- si tanto te urge acción ve al bazar y te compras uno de esos que usan baterías …- bromeó la morena y las tres chicas quedaron como tomates

-Kim! No digas eso! –chilló Violetta tapando su cara, la joven no paraba de reír, Morgan fijó su vista en el segundo piso del edificio y ahí en los barandales estaba Kentin de nuevo, mirando a la nada perdido en sus pensamientos. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… esa mirada la había visto antes…

-Morgan! –ella volteó y sus tres amigas se habían adelantado- vienes o no?...

-espérenme!...

.

.

.

A las cinco en punto cada uno se dirigía a su clase práctica, algunos tenían y otros no, se turnaban los días porque eran pocos los maestros y mucho estudiante, por lo que Morgan como no había desarrollado una habilidad todavía no tenía una clase aun, se había limitado a esperar a las muchachas bajo un árbol leyendo un buen libro. Terminó de desempacar todo y también había preparado su ropa para esa noche, pero la verdad ya no estaba tan tranquila de salir sola con Dake, ni siquiera se conocían…

Sin pensarlo las palabras de su madre resonaron en su memoria "no entregues tu corazón" ¿qué habrá querido decirle? Sería una advertencia, o solo la preocupación de una madre. Bueno era cierto que la juventud estaba muy alocada esos días pero ella no era idiota, no pensaba pasar a la cama de nadie, no hasta estar lista…

-ay dios…- aunque siendo honesta consigo misma no sabía cómo tratar con los chicos. Nunca tuvo un novio ni algo parecido, era tan indiferente a los muchachos siempre que el hecho de que ahora la rodearan como a la reina del panal le hacía enfadar. Seguramente es por mi apellido pensó cerrando de golpe el libro y dejándolo de lado…

-así que Drácula…-la niña levantó la mirada para encontrar unos ojos dorados observarle, Nathaniel se frotó la nuca algo indeciso y finalmente al ver que no decía nada suspiró-puedo?...

Ella dio un respingo cuando él señaló el sitio junto al suyo. Morgan se había tumbado en el césped bajo el árbol, las chicas dijeron que su clase tomaba alrededor de una hora así que había buscado un sitio apartado para estar tranquila y leer, jamás pensó encontrar a alguien bajo ese tétrico y solitario roble por lo que ver ahí al rubio la sorprendió bastante.

-si quieres…-respondió un tanto indiferente. Para sorprenderla todavía más el muchacho se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada más. Era algo muy raro, él no parecía querer charlar y ella le miraba de reojo, volvió a coger su libro y antes de abrirlo de nuevo el chico finalmente habló…

-te gustan?...

-huh?-ella le miró sin entender, Nathaniel se rascó la cabellera un poco exasperado

-sí, los vampiros… te gustan?...

-ah, eso… sí. Creo que son seres increíbles, aunque su existencia sería muy problemática para ellos…

-sería? –Nath arqueó las cejas un tanto divertido por lo que ella decía. Al parecer esta chica todavía no entendía en qué clase de lugar estaba.

-pues si… eso de beber sangre…

-tal vez no sea tan malo no crees? –susurró Nathaniel apoyando la espalda contra el árbol y alzando la vista al cielo. Las nubes anaranjadas y rosas regadas aquí y allá, era algo hermoso…

-no sé, debe ser triste no poder comer más que eso, o no salir de día… -Morgan seguía mirándole de reojo, era sumamente extraño que quisiera charlar con ella siendo que en la mañana se puso como fiera.

-has leído demasiada ficción…-dijo entre risas el rubio, ella arqueó las cejas- no son como los pintan necesitan sangre para mantener su inmortalidad…y el sol no mata, solo es incómodo…

-ah sí?...-ahora ella le escuchaba con interés- sabes mucho… a ti también te gustan los vampiros?

-no exactamente…-dijo bajando la mirada, no es que estuviera muy conforme con su linaje- sin embargo es natural saber sobre ellos cuando se es uno, no crees?...-el joven rubio le miró con una ligera sonrisita y Morgan se levantó como resorte

-ah? Perdón, cómo dijiste?...-Nath echó a reír viendo la reacción de esa niña, estaba totalmente asombrada y eso le parecía hasta cierto punto adorable, era muy inocente, tanto que no tenía ni idea de que aquí en Amoris podías hallar casi cualquier cosa… incluyendo vampiros

-pero no pongas esa cara, es muy normal, y no es lo más raro del mundo sabes? Un chico en el último grado puede convertirse en rana…

-pe… pero… yo…-ella frunció el ceño molesta, si claro, ahora quería tomarle el pelo ¿no? Pues se iba a enterar!...-aaaah! Bueno, ya entendí, te parece gracioso burlarte de mí no?, pues no se va a poder…

-oye, oye… aguarda! Morgan!...-Nathaniel la vio coger su libro y darse la media vuelta enfadada y sintió la necesidad de ir tras ella, ciertamente no planeaba burlarse sino hacer las paces, y no solo por lo que su padre dijo esa mañana, se sintió mal por haberla asustado así, Morgan no tenía la culpa de nada… aunque tampoco había decidido qué hacer con respecto a lo que vino su padre a pedirle…-Morgan espera!...

-qué quieres! –protestó ella girándose cuando él le cogió el brazo, la chica se veía muy molesta Nath solamente mostró una sonrisita

-no estoy bromeando…-dijo él en tono suave ella le miró a los ojos fijamente, estos destellaron con un brillo dorado y la chica retrocedió un paso del susto

\- entonces tu…

-sí… bueno, no es lo que crees… pero sí. Soy medio vampiro…-explicó un tanto apenado, sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas lo delataron al instante- mi padre es uno pero mi madre no.

-eso es… asombroso…-dijo con genuina admiración, tanto que Nath volvió a ruborizarse esta vez con más intensidad-y también los tienes?...

-que, estos? –el rubio levantó un poco su labio superior con el pulgar y enseñó a la joven uno de sus colmillos- si los tengo, son muy molestos, no me sirven para nada y siempre acabo hiriéndome los labios…

-Nunca has mordido a nadie? –preguntó arqueando las cejas y acercando un poco el rostro para mirar mejor al joven, como era bajita la altura de Nathaniel suponía algo difícil para ella

-n-no en realidad…-musitó tímidamente el chico, ¿a ver, a ver…qué pasó? Ahora ella lo estaba intimidando? Desde cuándo? Quien sabe pero ese par de ojos azules eran hechizantes aun mas que los suyos propios.- eso se hacía antes ahora no, mi madre nos sirve una copa de vez en cuando a mí y mi hermana pero nada más…

-uff, es un alivio –ella sonrió un poco

-temías que te mordiera? –el arqueó una ceja un tanto divertido

-la verdad si… llegué a pensar por un minuto que eso que estuviste a punto de hacer en la sala de delegados era morderme…-Nath dio un respingo, ciertamente la idea pasó por su cabeza ese momento pero la desechó de inmediato y mejor optó simplemente por darle un susto, jamás mordería a nadie nunca ¡no sería como él jamás!

-pues sobre eso…-el volvió a frotarse la nuca- quería…ofrecerte una disculpa… me porté muy mal, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con nuestro pasado familiar y yo…quisiera que por favor olvidaras eso, me apena mucho haber actuado así…

-no te preocupes –Morgan sonrió contenta y estrechó su mano- entonces ahora somos amigos no?...

-huh? –él le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, era la primera persona en darle su confianza sin juzgarlo primero, incluso luego de que se portó como lo hizo, sin darse cuenta Nathaniel esbozó una sonrisita también…-si, claro que sí…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

Bueno, Morgan y Nath hicieron las paces ¿qué sucederá de ahora en adelante? Cómo le irá en su cita y qué clase de chico es el carismático príncipe Dakota? Kentin es más misterioso de lo que parece y Castiel también ya se presentó en escena, ¿y los gemelos cuando llegarán?... dudas y críticas envíen su comentario ¡

Hasta otra mis lindas Sucrettes!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas! Como ven estoy yendo algo rapidito con este fic, creo que porque ya tenía algo preparado en la laptop, que bueno, en fin, gracias por leer y comentar y por agregar a favoritos son un amor, que bueno que les guste la historia y pues nada mas decirles que alguna sugerencia que tengan pueden hacerla llegar con gusto las tomo en cuenta! **

**Ahora si Let´s Read!**

**The Game of Love**

**Capítulo III.- La cita…**

"_El viento era fresco, el cielo azul y claro y las risas de niños llenaban el ambiente, escuchaba a las maestras también pero no quería entrar al aula, luego me harían pintar palitos y bolitas en un papel o alguna otra cosa aburrida, estaba mejor donde me encontraba ahora… ella me llevaba de la mano casi a tirones, reía… decía que quería ir al columpio una vez más…"_

_-me empujas Ken?... por favor?...-suplicó con esa vocecita dulce y sus enormes ojos azules de cachorrito_

_-e…esto… sí…-alcanzo a responder tímidamente mientras ella se sienta en el columpio, yo suavemente le hago moverse y ella vuelve a reír…_

_-más alto Ken!...-ella sigue riendo, y yo no puedo evitar sentir que mi barriga tiene mariposas, siento calientes los cachetes y estoy como atontado mirando su lindo cabello como la plata brillar con el sol, aunque ahora es corto ella dice que lo dejará crecer… porque le dije que se vería más bonita de cabello largo… _

_-Ken! Tus papás vinieron por ti!...-escuché a la maestra llamarme, no quiero ir… no sé por qué pero siento que no volveremos a vernos_

_-vamos! Ven conmigo!...-le digo a prisa mientras ella deja de columpiarse, me pregunta que pasa y yo no contesto, siento que se me acaba el tiempo… la llevo a donde están los armarios de mochilas y cojo la mía_

_-qué pasa?... tus lentes están empañados…-ella me mira, siempre con esa sonrisa… y me siento tan mal de no poder decirle lo mucho que me gusta que sonría…-te has sentido mal Ken?_

_-nop… no es eso…-de prisa saqué de mi mochila mi tesoro y lo puse en sus manitas muy nervioso-quiero que te quedes con esto…_

_-tu osito?...-ella se sorprende, no lo esperaba, sobre todo porque nunca le presto mi osito a nadie…-de verdad? gracias es monísimo!_

_-Ken! Dónde estás cariño? Mamá te está esperando…-la maestra me busca! No quiero ir! Es todo lo que pasa por mi cabeza, si voy no volveré a verla y no quiero eso..._

_-sí… así siempre que lo veas te acordarás de que somos amigos…-le sonrío, ella hace lo mismo, es tan bonita como un ángel, de repente se quita el cinto rosa de que tiene en el cabello y lo pone en mi manita_

_-entonces yo te doy eso, es mi favorito…-de algún modo eso me hizo sentir mejor, era como una señal… nos volveríamos a ver…_

_-ahí estas! Ven cielo mamá ya vino a buscarte, mañana jugarás con ella…_

_la maestra me toma del brazo y me aleja, ella se despide de mí con la mano y una sonrisa y yo quiero salir corriendo, me dicen que mañana jugaré con ella de nuevo, esa maestra no sabe nada!... no quiero dejar de verla, no quiero olvidarme de ella!...por favor suéltenme quiero volver… quiero… quiero…"_

_**. . . . . **_

Se levantó de golpe y sudando, su respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, miró a todos lados y se encontró solo en la habitación, había sido todo un mal sueño. Kentin se dejó caer sobre la cama de nuevo suspirando pesadamente luego cogió el reloj despertador y vio que eran las cinco treinta de la tarde…

-ay no… me quedé dormido…-musitó por lo bajo levantándose de prisa, llegaría tarde a su clase y todo por andar soñando tonterías…-hace mucho que no tenía ese sueño…

De cualquier modo ¿cuándo comenzó con eso? En realidad no tenía mucha idea, debió haber tenido cinco o seis años, pero de algo estaba seguro, esa niña era real. Y él lo sabía porque su oso también lo fue, su madre se lo regaló para un cumpleaños y dijo que sería su mejor amigo, por eso nunca lo prestaba a nadie. Sin embargo se lo dio a ella… ¿por qué a ella? Solo la recordaba en sueños, pero lo que sentía en ese breve lapso mientras soñaba era algo que no había vuelto a sentir nunca…

-ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre…-musitó con cierta tristeza y volvió a tirarse en la cama cerrando los ojos, de todos modos ya no llegaría a tiempo a la clase aunque corriera, el campo de prácticas estaba a treinta minutos de su edificio y para colmo… él vivía solo. Era uno de los pocos chicos que no tenía un compañero de piso y no porque no quería sino porque ellos le evitaban pero siempre había sido así… ¿o no?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-creo que este está bien! –chilló Iris dando un par de brinquitos y aplaudiendo

-no crees que es un poco… revelador? –dijo Violetta frotándose la barbilla

-se vería mejor en negro, el rosa es empalagoso…-sugirió Kim dando una vuelta alrededor, Morgan simplemente estaba de pie con una cara de derrota total y los lentes caídos hasta la punta de la nariz como si fuera alguna especie de caricatura, las tres amigas cuchicheaban entre ellas mientras la joven Gray reía nerviosamente

-a alguna le interesa mi opinión? –preguntó en voz alta y las tres dejaron de hablar y voltearon a verle

-bueno, supongo… tu lo vas a usar –Kim sonrió ligeramente- oh vamos "pequeña" no pensabas de verdad llevar los jeans o si?

-por qué no? Siempre visto con Jeans…-se quejó- además solo voy a tomar un refresco, nada más…

-ay no querida, no conoces a Dakota…-Violetta cogió un vestido verde entre toda la pila de ropa que tenía Iris en el piso y sobre las camas- seguramente querrá ir al club y créeme no quieres ir ahí vestida de Jeans… todos van con ropa de fiesta…

-huh?... yo no accedí a ir a un sitio así! –chilló Morgan sonrojada y las otras tres rieron a carcajadas- no en serio, nunca he ido a un club… no sabía que habían ese tipo de cosas aquí en el campus!

-como? Claro que sí… la mitad de los estudiantes aquí son mayores de edad amiga… aunque si te digo la verdad a mi nunca me han invitado a ir- contestó Violetta un tanto apenada-Amoris es un lugar enorme, incluso tiene su propio centro de compras no te alcanzaría un día para visitar todo el campus…

\- Y seguro Dake querrá llevarte ahí, no perdería la oportunidad de mostrarse por el club con la señorita Gray del brazo…-Kim le quitó el vestido a Vi y lo tiró entre el montón- ay Iris qué te compras en el bazar estos son de chiquillas, aunque uno de los míos tampoco le va a quedar…

-Y qué tal este? – la de trenza rebuscó entre el montón y cogió por fin un vestido rojo ajustado al cuello con un moño, con un poco de escote en la parte de atrás no era muy corto pero tampoco parecería una monja

-bingo! Si ya decía yo…-la morena lo cogió en seguida y se lo dio a Morgan- anda peque, ponte esto a ver cómo te queda

-mmmm…. Ya qué…-musitó y corrió al baño, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo debía admitir que era bastante divertido una noche de chicas, nunca tuvo amigas así en casa, de hecho siempre estudió a parte, tuvo algunos tutores hasta la secundaria que fue cuando comenzó a asistir a una escuela normal aunque…

Sobre la cómoda de Morgan estaba asentado un pequeño oso de peluche café con una camisita blanca, era su tesoro, no recordaba exactamente cómo lo obtuvo, pero sabía que se lo había dado alguien especial…

-ok, ya estoy, ¿listas?...-cuando ellas gritaron que sí Morgan salió del baño y Violetta sonrió impresionada

-estas hermosa! – Iris le miró con un puchero- oh nunca me quedó así a mí… hazme un favor Morgan y quédate con el vestido, yo no podría verme bien con él luego de mirarte…

-nada mal pequeña, Dakota va a babear, lo juro! –Morgan completó el conjunto con un broche rojo de estrella en el cabello sus botas altas rojo satín y brillo labial y la verdad, es que sus amigas no mentían, la chica estaba espectacular…

-ay! Y qué hacemos con los lentes! –musitó Violetta un tanto indecisa

-ah no, estos no puedo quitármelos… -explicó la joven Gray- los tengo desde muy niña, no estoy bien sin mis gafas…

-nah, déjalos si hasta le dan clase y todo –Kim guiñó un ojo y ella lo agradeció infinitamente, de todos modos nunca se quitaba los lentes, bueno ni para dormir…Unos golpecitos en la puerta y la voz de Dake le hicieron a todas pegar un respingo

-ya llegó! Bueno Morgan ¡suerte! –chillaron sus amigas contentas y ella solo sonrió, estaba un poco nerviosa pero no quería decepcionar a sus nuevas mejores amigas, ellas sí que estaban entusiasmadas, así que se despidió y salió a ver al muchacho. Iris le vio marcharse y su sonrisa se transformó en un gesto de remordimiento… "oh Morgan…debiste decirlo amiga…"

-creen que estará bien?...-musitó la de cabello naranja sentándose en la cama

-huh? Por qué lo dices? –Kim arqueó una ceja

-bueno.. . Es que me pareció… que ella no estaba muy convencida de ir…-Iris jugaba con sus dedos era algo difícil decir "leí su mente"

-A-ay dios… será que Morgan nunca ha salido con nadie antes? –musitó Violetta con las mejillas rosadas

-qué? No creo eso, ella es muy bonita, y solo llegó al colegio y los chicos ya la están acosando…-Iris cogió un vaso de refresco sobre la mesita y dio un sorbo

-aunque recuerden cómo se puso con lo del club… saben qué yo digo que vayamos a buscarla, con su apellido más de uno querrá hacerle algo…ok ¡chicas cojan un vestido y pónganselo pero pitando! Yo voy a mi piso y vuelvo en cinco…-Kim salió a prisa a su curto que estaba en el edificio de en frente y las otras dos empezaron a buscar un vestido qué ponerse

-Gracias Iris yo no tengo ninguno así en mi cuarto y ni pedírselo a Carla, esa es un Hígado! –musitó la de cabello morado, Iris se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-no pasa nada, total que ropa tengo, anda coge uno que nos vamos rapidito! "ay dios espero que Morgan esté bien…" –pensó para sí la muchacha con un poco de remordimiento todavía…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ahora Morgan se encontraba en un deportivo rojo con Dake al volante, el muchacho estaba de lo más apuesto, una camisa amarilla un pantalón y un saco blanco y zapatos de vestir negros, llevaba al cuello un cordel negro con un caracol que le daba mucho estilo.

-pero que adorable luces Morgan! –el sonrió un poco- honestamente me sorprendiste, estás mucho más bonita de lo que imaginé que estarías…

-umm. Gracias… esto… a dónde vamos Alteza?...-musitó tímidamente la niña ¡joder! Vi tenía razón el campus era enorme! Y hasta lago tenían y toda la cosa!

-Dake…-el rió un poco, ¡esta niña era un dulce! Cualquier otra ya hubiera pedido que la llevara a cenar o a algún sitio caro y elegante, con el dinero que tenía era muy popular entre las mujeres, - quiero ir a l club, es genial, hay buena música y ambiente, oh y está junto al lago… allí, vez?

Dake señaló la otra orilla del lago y la chica alcanzó a distinguir un edificio con muchas luces y algunos autos aparcados, aunque se veía un poco rústico, daba la impresión de uno de esos palacetes en Hawaii o las Bahamas donde podías ir y sentarte en los banquillos y el mesero te servía agua de coco y piña en una copa enorme…

-parece agradable…-ella sonrió y Dake siguió conduciendo, seguramente con ella lo pasaría muy bien, era una joven encantadora…

Cuando llegaron el chico aparcó y de inmediato entraron, todas las miradas se centraron en él y no solo esta vez porque fuera Dakota, conocido príncipe de del reino Mermaidian en Australia, sino también por aquella preciosa chica que venía con él, seguramente a esta hora Morgan Gray ya era noticia de todos…

-ven preciosa, aquí hay una mesa…-Dake escogió una mesa para dos cerca del pequeño escenario en la parte de adelante donde había colocada una batería un amplificador y un par de micrófonos. Un joven alto con camiseta deportiva subió y dejó unas guitarras –qué bien hoy hay tocada! Te va a encantar esto!

-huh? Tocada?...

-si linda, a veces vienen grupos locales a dar conciertos en el club, es muy común aunque no se a quien le toca turno hoy… seguro será bueno…eh chico! –llamó al mesero y este vino en segundos- se bueno y trae dos refrescos y unos bocadillos vale? Ah! Pero nada que tenga atún…

-como guste joven…

El mesero se retiró y Morgan estaba impresionada, tanto con Dake como con el resto del lugar, pensó que sería uno de esos hoyos de mala muerte donde estaba lleno de tipos con cadenas en el cuello y pelos parados donde tocaban música horrible, pero en realidad era bastante diferente, había un ambiente relajado y las personas eran más normales que en su imaginación, los chicos iban bien vestidos y las chicas con vestidos de fiesta o de coctel… tal vez debería sacar la nariz de los libros de vez en cuando y vivir un poco para variar, se puso paranoica por nada…

-oh perdona…ordené por ambos soy un idiota, ¿quieres tomar otra cosa? Un Martini o algo?...-Dake se veía apenado

-qué? No! No bebo…-ella sonrió ligeramente- soy menor de edad aún…

-ah?... no tienes 18? Ay soy un asaltacunas…-rió por lo bajo….

-y tampoco me gusta el atún…-agregó con una sonrisa mientras jugaba tímidamente con un mechón de cabello, Dake le miraba como bobo mientras las luces hacían resaltar las mejillas rosadas de la chica ¡Cupido lanza y… da en el blanco! el inconquistable había sido conquistado!

Siguieron charlando un rato más hasta que el encargado subió al pequeño escenario y anunció la banda que abriría hoy la tocada, luego subió un grupo de chicos y minutos después había buena música en el lugar, Dake y Morgan bailaron un rato, luego la chica se disculpó diciendo que necesitaba ir al servicio

-solo será un momento –ella sonrió y se levantó, el joven príncipe la observó irse, mas luego se levantó como resorte de su lugar al ver que tres sujetos habían dejado su mesa y seguido a Morgan, el arqueó la ceja extrañado, conocía a mucha gente del campus y esos definitivamente no eran conocidos suyos.

La joven Gray caminó hasta la parte de atrás donde estaban los sanitarios, con tanta gente le fue un poco difícil pasar pero ya por fin los encontraba, antes de entrar sintió un tirón del brazo y al darse vuelta había frente a ella un chico alto guapo de cabello oscuro y ojos castaños que venía con otros dos sujetos

-usted es Morgan Gray no?...-preguntó con cierta indiferencia

-S-si… qué sucede?...

-que viene con nosotros señorita…-el joven le jaló de nuevo tratando de arrastrarla y la chica se soltó bruscamente

-claro que no! –dijo enojada dando la vuelta pero los otros le cerraron el paso- qué hacen déjenme pasar!

-perdone por favor…- aquel extraño joven volvió a cogerle del brazo y aún con ella poniendo resistencia fácilmente la arrastró hasta la puerta de atrás, Morgan al sentir que no podía soltarse comenzó a gritar

-Dake! Dake ayúdame! Alguien! …-ella se desesperaba más todavía al ver que con la música tan alta no le escuchaban

El príncipe se abría paso entre la gente y alcanzó a oír débilmente los gritos de la muchacha pero cuando llegó no había nadie ahí. La llamó un par de veces y al no escucharla entró de prisa al baño de damas, un par de chicas estaban retocándose el maquillaje y gritaron al verle ahí el pobre rubio tuvo que salir antes que un zapato se estampara en su nariz. Morgan tembló al ver que la arrastraban hasta un auto negro y puso más fuerza entonces aquel chico extraño se detuvo y los que venían con él también hicieron lo mismo

-por favor no quiero hacerlo a la mala…-dijo casi con dulzura, Morgan tragó saliva y le miró a los ojos, era extraño, por qué alguien con ese semblante tan tranquilo y maduro querría hacerle algo? Luego recordó que esa fue la impresión que tuvo de Nathaniel y de cómo le fue después por lo que volvió a dar de tirones hasta soltarse pero antes que corriera ese par de jóvenes que no habían hecho nada todavía le detuvieron, eran un muchacho alto y moreno y otro joven de cabellera esmeralda igual que sus ojos… como deseó haber hecho caso a su cabeza en ese momento y no ir a su cita, esto era lo que tanto la ponía nerviosa? Debió haberse quedado charlando con Nath bajo el roble pero no ahora estaba a punto de ser secuestrada! Bueno pero no se los pondría tan fácil…

-B-basta! Déjenme! …huh?...-Morgan se dio vuelta al escuchar unos susurros en el aire y cuando fijó de nuevo la mirada en aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro él tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar cantando alguna clase de hechizo

-lo siento mucho señorita Morgan…-susurró mirándola y en seguida ella comenzó a sentirse mareada

-D…dios… qué… pasa?...-la niña se llevó una mano a la frente, todo le daba vueltas ¿Qué diablos era esto? No tomó ni una copa y sentía que iba a caerse! Nadie sabía que estaba ahí! Y ella estaba sola con tres chicos extraños y a punto de desmayarse! –Alguien… ayúdeme…

En un esfuerzo por no caer inconsciente la joven Gray se alejó un par de pasos al ver acercarse a ella a ese misterioso chico. De pronto lo vio detenerse y su expresión tranquila se tornó sorprendida, Morgan sintió que le cogieron de la cintura y al volver la cara ligeramente encontró tras de sí a otro muchacho, ojos azules y cabellera negra, llevaba una mascada al cuello y chalequillo negro, este le miró y medio sonrió

-estás a salvo, confía en nosotros…

-de dónde has salido! –se quejó el otro chico, sus ojos almendrados destellaron ligeramente y un par de colmillos se asomaron de su boca, sus compañeros también le miraban asombrados, ninguno lo vio llegar, simplemente apareció ahí de la nada

-como se atreven a asustar así a una niña indefensa? Eso no es de caballeros…-cuando el otro par de chicos miró tras su espalda había otro joven de pie ahí, idéntico al que tenía en brazos a la chica Gray, la única diferencia eran los ojos y el cabello pues éste tenía una cabellera azul brillante y ojos violetas…

-Dajan! Jade!...-ellos asintieron al oír que les llamaban y el chico moreno se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el que tenía a su espalda, el peliazul imitó su movimiento y lo esquivó y dejando que chocara con el tronco de un árbol. Jade, el de cabello esmeralda se hincó en el suelo poniendo la palma de su mano sobre la tierra y ésta se removió creando una figura humanoide con raíces y barro que atacó de inmediato…

-iiiiuuugh acabo de lavar mi camiseta! –se quejó el chico esquivando los ataques

-Alexy! –el otro muchacho aún con Morgan en los brazos le miró preocupado, su gemelo sonrió ligeramente

-lo tengo no pasa nada! Tu a lo tuyo Armin…

-si me disculpas tengo un asunto con la señorita…-dijo el otro joven que había hechizado a Morgan, Armin ladeó una sonrisita y meneó la cabeza

-pues lo siento pero ella se queda conmigo…-dio un salto evitando otro ataque Dajan, el chico moreno y aparentemente muy veloz, y luego usando la misma velocidad apareció tras ambos golpeándolos con el pié y enviándolos a azotar en el suelo, al mismo tiempo Alexy se había deshecho del muñeco de barro y vuelto junto a su hermano

-qué hacemos Viktor, si seguimos llamaremos la atención…-musitó Jade tranquilamente mientras ayudaba a levantarse a los otros dos, el chico de cabello oscuro chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza

-déjalo Jade, ya tendremos oportunidad…-Vicktor y los otros dos se movieron velozmente y en segundos ya no estaban ahí. Alexy echó un silbidito y se rascó la cabellera

-pero que tíos tan pasados…que crees que hubieran hecho si no interveníamos?

-no sé… pero ahora entiendo por qué Lancel nos pidió el favor…- Armin suspiró viendo a la joven dormida en sus brazos- y ahora qué hacemos con ella?

-llevarla a casa no? –musitó Alexy encogiéndose de hombros…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Abrí los ojos un tanto desorientada, sentía la cabeza pesada y que todo me daba vueltas. No veía con claridad y de a poco mis ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la parcial oscuridad de la habitación, por fin despierto y veo un techo. Luego los recuerdos del club vienen a mi mente de golpe, siento un escalofrío en mi espina y trato de ordenar mis memorias… yo… estaba con Dakota… bebíamos un refresco y bailamos un rato… luego fui al baño y unos chicos me llevaron fuera… luego yo… ME DESMAYE!"

-oh dios no! –grité sentándome de golpe en aquella cama y apartando las sábanas de un jalón ¡gracias a dios! Estoy vestida!...

Luego volteo mirando a todos lados, no reconozco el lugar, veo algunas bolsas de papitas en el suelo y un par de camisas bien planchadas en el perchero, un poster del videojuego Halo 4, unos cascos de música y una pila enorme de juegos de video junto a la mesa de la TV donde también hay una consola, luego la puerta de la habitación se abre y yo me cubro con la sábana mirando atentamente

-joder Armin! Cuando dije llevarla a casa me refería a SU casa! –escuché que protestaba una voz de chico en la puerta

-si, si… pero no sabemos ni dónde es eso para empezar hermanito…-entonces la puerta se abrió por completo y la luz se encendió, y por fin vi a un par de muchachos entrar discutiendo al cuarto, ¡no eran los tipos que vi en el club! Aunque reconocí al chico de ojos azules…

-oh, perdona, te hemos despertado verdad? – el de cabello azul sonrió amigable

-n-no ya lo estaba…

-uff menos mal, temí que el cántico hubiera sido más fuerte…-el otro se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla ofreciéndome una coca cola de botella- toma, necesitas azúcar eso reactivará tu sistema nervioso… ah por cierto te encuentras bien?

-esto… sí…-respondí bastante mosqueada- gracias por ayudarme hace rato… ummm soy Morgan y tú eres?...

-ah claro! Perdona, yo soy Armin y él Alexy, mi hermano… uff anoche sí que estuviste en problemas niña…-sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como campanadas especialmente la primera "anoche"

-E-espera! Como que "anoche"? ya amaneció? Qué hora es?... –ellos parpadearon y luego echaron a reír en frente mío mientras yo me sentía peor que un borracho que despierta de una resaca de tres días… en serio gracias a dios que tenía mi ropa puesta o juro por todos los santos que no tendría idea de qué me pasó…

-tranquila… son las ocho de la mañana…-Alexy abrió las cortinas y la luz del sol entró de golpe al cuarto entonces apagaron las lámparas, no estaban bromeando era ya de día…

-de verdad les agradezco pero tengo que irme! Ay dios… debo hablar con Dake y las chicas! Decirles que estoy bien! – genial! En mi primer día oficial de colegio y había sido casi secuestrada por tres chicos rarísimos, aunque también guapísimos había que decirlo, y al mismo tiempo recatada por otros dos igual o más guapos que los primeros, intenté ponerme de pie pero apenas y di tres pasos cuando sentí que todo me daba vueltas de nuevo y estuve a punto de caer al suelo, un par de brazos me sostuvieron antes de eso y me encontré con la mirada azul cristalina de Armin y esa sonrisita burlona, bueno era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un chico y no pude evitar que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas… sé que es una tontería en un momento así pero mi corazón latió con fuerza, sus brazos eran tan cálidos…

-eh tranquila… -suavemente me cogió en brazos y volvió a ponerme en la cama, se sentó a mi lado y gentilmente apartó un par de mechones de mi frente- no pasa nada Morgan, relájate, todavía no te recuperas… duerme un poco más y luego te llevaremos a casa está bien?...

Moví la cabeza para decirle que estaba de acuerdo, ¿en qué estoy pensando? Me voy a quedar sola con estos dos otra vez? Sé que es una locura pero la mirada de Armin me dice que puedo confiar en él… y siento que voy a tenerlos muy cerca a ambos desde ahora… no pude seguir mirándole sentí los parpados pesados…

**.**

**.**

**.**

En ese mismo momento un apuesto chico rubio de coleta estaba siendo colgado de la rama de un árbol por dos pares de enredaderas, estaba atado con ellas de pies y manos y colgaba por la cintura, no era un árbol alto apenas un pequeño naranjo pero si lo suficiente como para alejar los pies de Dakota del suelo, tres lindas muchachas lo rodeaban con el ceño fruncido, habían estado persiguiéndolo toda la noche desde que lo hallaron solo en el club y aun con sus vestidos de noche ahí en el patio de su edificio lo habían llevado a rastras y puesto en la situación en la que estaba, al principio creyó que lo pasaría de maravilla, es decir no cualquier día eras secuestrado por tres lindas y (según él) ardientes y fogosas mujercitas… pero….

-habla ya galán estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿qué hiciste con nuestra amiga?...-Kim frunció el ceño enojada y cogió una rama del suelo, Dake tragó saliva- o tal vez prefieres que te dé una ayudadita? – la chica apuntó con la rama a su entrepierna y el pataleó

-nooooo, deja mi hombría en paz ya les dije muñequitas, yo no sé dónde está Morgan! –se quejó haciendo un puchero

-mentiroso! –chilló Violetta haciendo un gesto con las manos y las lianas de las que pendía el muchacho se apretaron más

-Ay! No seas tan dura linda, castígame mejor de otra forma…-Dake le guiño un ojo y la muchachita se sonrojó

-pervertidoooooo!

-jamás debimos dejar que invitaras a Morgan! Habla de una vez o te dejo sin descendencia!-Kim se enfadó al ver que el chico se lo tomaba a juego y todavía tenía el descaro de coquetear con Violetta Iris echó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza

-nada chicas, en lo único que piensa este tío es en como quitarnos el vestido…-dijo con las mejillas levemente rosadas, había leído su mente todo el tiempo pero no parecía estar mintiendo…

-entonces dices que él no tiene a Morgan? –preguntó Vi preocupada, sin embargo no dejaba de señalar hacia el naranjo donde las lianas que tenían preso al príncipe Dakota seguían enredándose en su cuerpo…

-ya les dije desde el principio que no primores! –protestó el rubio pataleando de nuevo- yo no le haría daño a una mujer, las amo a todas! Y mucho menos a una delicada flor como la niña Gray!...

-ok, entonces esperas que te creamos? –Kim le miró con las manos en la cadera y él asintió desesperadamente- según tú, Morgan estaba contigo, se fue al sanitario y de ahí ya no la viste más?...

-si les juro que sí!... me sacó mucho de onda pero es cierto!

-es imposible que ella lo haya plantado así –Meditó Iris un poco- es un idiota pero Morgan no sería capaz de dejarle ahí solo, no tenía ni como volver…

-ciertamente…-Dake arqueó una ceja algo ofendido, pero luego sus ojos brillaron con estrellitas y sonrió como tonto- pero por eso la amo! Ella es única! Otra hubiera ido hasta a mi dormitorio pero Morgan Gray es distinta! Y por eso mismo será mi chica!

-Callate!- le gritaron las tres muchachas y Dake siguió pataleando colgado del árbol

-y qué hacemos las clases ya empezaron! –Iris se llevó las manos a las sienes sacudiendo la cabeza- ay dios, fue nuestra culpa chicas… y si algo malo le pasa?

-tsk… Mejor ni lo digas, cero y van dos… casi le tiro un madero en la cabeza y ahora esto…-musitó Kim

-me quieren decir que hace el príncipe Dakota colgado del naranjo señoritas?...—las tres chicas se giraron al instante al escuchar esa voz y sonrieron nerviosamente al ver detrás al profesor Dimitri, muy sorprendido por cierto…

-ayyyy profe! Profe sálveme! Estas chicas quieren abusar de mí! Quieren quitarme mi virginidad!–chilló el muchacho retorciéndose en las lianas y a Dimitri se le escurrió una gotita de sudor en la frente al más puro estilo de una caricatura oriental…

-no es cierto! Él secuestró a Morgan! –Apuntó Violetta con las mejillas rojas- seguramente quería llevarla a su dormitorio y hacerle alguna porquería! - el joven profesor suspiró y negó con la cabeza tratando de no reírse, aunque el asunto en si fuera muy serio era de lo mas chistosa la escena que tenía en frente, por fin al coqueto de Dake le habían dado una lección… a ver si ahora se andaba con cuidado y dejaba de ligar con muchachitas y llevárselas a su cuarto….

-aunque me gustaría dejarlo ahí colgado, chicas bajen al príncipe…-antes que protestaran Dimitri siguió hablando- él no tiene nada que ver con lo que le pasó a la señorita Gray…

-pero maestro! Y entonces qué pasa donde esta nuestra amiga? –Iris le miró preocupada

-ella se encuentra bien, si van a sus clases la verán en un par de horas…

-en serio? –Kim parecía muy aliviada

-se los aseguro, me lo han dicho personalmente… ahora vayan a clases…-ellas asinieron y regresaron al edificio por sus cosas

-eeeeeh! Oigan muñequitas me van a dejar aquí?... mínimo denme su número no?...-chilló Dake aun colgado del árbol Dimitri meneó la cabeza y cortó las lianas haciendo que el joven príncipe cayera al piso "este no aprende"…

Las tres muchachas llegaron a la escuela y se dirigieron directo a sus clases, Kim tuvo que separarse porque su grupo era distinto como ella era estudiante de último grado sus materias eran otras. El día siguió pasando y no había rastros de Morgan ¿sería que el maestro Dimitri les había mentido? Y todo se ponía mas y mas raro todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que la chica Gray no fue al colegio, ya todos estaban hablando, incluso Iris escuchó a la malintencionada de Amber decir que seguramente estaba tumbada en la King zize del príncipe Dakota con lencería provocativa, porque por supuesto también se supo que él no llegó a clase y que gente los vio bailando en el club anoche…

-guárdate tus comentarios Amber…-susurró Kentin bastante incómodo y regresó su vista a la ventana…

-víbora…-dijo Iris por lo bajo al escuchar a la rubia y sus dos amigas reír, eran las doce del día y el almuerzo ya había pasado, Kim les preguntó si sabían algo de "la peque" cuando se reunieron y ellas dijeron que no, luego volvieron a los salones pues el timbre sonó de nuevo, les tocaba a tomar historia con la Profesora María Magdalena, antes que la maestra comenzara con la lección se escucharon goles en la puerta y Morgan entró en el aula con una pequeña sonrisa y a cada lado suyo como si la escoltaran se encontraban dos guapísimos gemelos… uno le cogía de la mano mientras el otro tenía su mochila de clases, Kentin le observaba con las cejas arqueadas y muy confundido ¿qué significaba eso? Y por qué le molestaba tanto? Aunque tampoco entendía bien que fijación tenía con esa chica que desde que la vio en el pasillo con el señor Farrés le había causado esa inquietud…

-buen día señorita Gray se siente ya mejor? –preguntó cortésmente la profesora y ella sintió

-si gracias…

-tomen asiento jóvenes comenzaré con la clase…-todas las chicas de la clase, incluidas Iris y Violetta miraban a la joven Gray con sorpresa y otras más como Amber con envidia, el chico de cabellos negros jaló la silla de su escritorio para que ella se sentara y luego la acomodó, dejaron la mochila de la chica a su costado y luego ambos muchachos tomaron asiento a cada lado de ella…

-viste eso? –susurró Violetta sin entender bien que pasaba

-cómo lo hace? No te digo Vi, esa chica es un imán de chicos lindos y yo no me ligo ni al conserje…

La maestra continuó dando su clase, pese a los murmullos y susurros de toda la clase, estaba visto que no podría callarles así que mejor era ignorar y continuar, Morgan se sintió un poco amedrentada por todo pues estaba consciente que ella lo había provocado sin embargo lo que esos gemelos acababan de decirle cuando por fin despertó todavía ni ella misma lograba creerlo…

-A-armin… seguro esto está bien?...-murmuró bajito la niña al oído del pelinegro, este ladeó una sonrisita y le miró divertido

-ya te lo dije Morgan, de ahora en adelante esteremos siempre junto a ti…nosotros somos tus guardaespaldas…

Ella suspiró y regresó de nuevo su vista a la pizarra, si creía que su vida en Amoris sería algo sura no tenía idea de qué estaba pensando, duro no era el calificativo para algo como lo que estaba sucediendo y lo que venía después! ¿Qué pasaría cuando sus amigas y todo el colegio se enteraran que ahora tenía dos guapísimos gemelos cuidando cada paso que daba? Y más todavía ¿cómo haría ella para no caer en brazos de alguno de ellos?...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuará…**

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy chicas, lo prometido es deuda por fin aparecieron Armin y Alexy pero todavía no he revelado cual es su habilidad, Kentin tiene un pasado algo confuso y ligado también al de la joven Gray, aunque de momento ninguno de los dos lo recuerde…. ahora el misterio de Viktor se hace presente ¿quiénes son ellos y qué querían de Morgan? Eso lo sabremos después. No olviden dejar su comentario!

Hasta el siguiente mis lindas Sucrettes!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar, lo siento mucho chicas, mi lap murió y tuve que conseguir algo para publicar, ahora tengo una tablet y aunque me cuesta más trabajo puedo seguir escribiendo. Pero descuiden que me ha servido para replantear mi historia, ya decidí a los principales protagonistas, serán Armin, Kentin y Nathaniel, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás estén fuera xD... Prometo que pronto tendremos mas romance y emoción, mientras las dejó con el siguiente capítulo...

Muy bien let's read!

the Game of Love

Capitulo IV- Necromancer

El cotilleo estaba a todo lo largo y ancho del colegio, no había salón que no supiera, todos hablaban de lo mismo, y de que otra cosa sino? Pues de la repentina desaparición de Morgan Gray y de su posterior regreso con dos apuestos gemelos a su lado que parecían seguirla como sus sombras... Incluso sus propias amigas estaban totalmente desubicadas. En cuanto terminó la clase y la maestra salió del aula el par de jóvenes se pusieron de pie al momento, el de cabello azul cogiendo la mano de la chica y el pelinegro su mochila de clases, antes que cualquiera se acercara a preguntar se llevaron a Morgan fuera del aula de inmediato, ella sólo le dirigió una mirada al par de chicas que le observaban confundidas desde la última fila. Ken, desde su asiento siguió con la vista al trio que se perdió al salir por la puerta,bufó un poco molesto y echó a un lado la cara. ¿Por qué se molestaba de esa forma? Ni siquiera conocía lo suficiente a la tal Morgan...

Iris y Violetta siguieron de prisa a su amiga y acabaron en uno de los jardines, donde ella parecía hablar o discutir más bien con el par de guapos gemelos, las muchachas se encogieron de hombros y decidieron acercarse, no pudiendo evitar escuchar parte de su conversación...

-pero por lo menos díganme quien los envió?...- suplicó la joven

-no puedo, es un secreto...- replicó el de pelo negro

-y cómo voy a confiar en ustedes...?

\- si hubiéramos querido hacerte daño lo habríamos hecho anoche... -ahora habló el otro

-Morgan! Que está pasando? -intervino Iris con las mejillas rojas, acaso el dijo "anoche"?

-oh! Chicas!... Que alivio me da verlas!...-los gemelos se pusieron delante de la joven Gray en segundos pero ella sonrió y los apartó con gentileza- está bien muchachos, son amigas mías...

-muy bien...-contestó el peliazul con esa fresca sonrisita, Violetta se sonrojó un poco al verlo y este saludó con un gesto de cabeza

-a ver qué pasa aquí? Ellos quienes son Morgan?... Y... Y como es que pasaste la noche con ellos?- chilló histérica Iris...la joven Gray se encogió de hombros apenada y suspiró

-vengan les cuento todo...- esperaron a que llegara Kim y luego de buscar un lugar apartado para hablar ella les contó todo a detalle, desde lo que pasó con Dake en e club hasta cómo tres chicos extraños habían intentado secuestrarla

-pero... En serio? - Violetta no cabía en su asombro

-si... Se los juro fue algo muy angustiante... Y gracias a ellos es que estoy bien, me salvaron anoche luego de que ese tipo raro me hechizara...sus nombres son Armin y Alexy - dijo señalando respectivamente

-uff pues gracias por echarle una mano a l pequeña... Se la debemos chicos, jamás debimos permitir que fuera sola con Dake...-Kim se veía bastante afectada

-si Morgan, fue nuestra culpa...

\- Lo dudó mucho...-musitó Armin con tranquilidad- esto ya había sido planeado, sólo necesitaban que Morgan estuviera sola unos minutos daba igual el lugar...

-ves porqué tenemos que cuidarte?- Alexy sonrió triunfante

-es evidente que alguien aquí trata de hacerte daño, por eso nos enviaron a protegerte, conformate con saber que es alguien que te quiere mucho...-Armin no dio más explicaciones.

-entonces... Ellos son... Como tus guardaespaldas no Morgan? - a Violetta le brillaron los ojitos que cool! Como esas princesas en las novelas! Su amiga debía ser alguien súper importante...

-no deberíamos avisar mejor a los maestros?- dijo Kim de pronto- es que digo, alguien trató de secuestrar a Morgan! Eso es un delito grave, además seguramente se trata de gente de alto rango, necesitamos ayuda, sólo somos estudiantes...

Ante ese comentario los gemelos simplemente echaron a reír, bueno no podían culparlas eran solamente unas chiquillas, aunque para estar en el lugar que estaban ya deberían saber que ahí en Amoris no todo era lo que parecía, especialmente la gente..

-no serviría de nada, además los maestros ya están enterados de hecho hay vigilancia en el campus ahora, claro que no van a ir por ahí gritándolo, asustarían al alumnado...-explicó Alexy

-lo mejor será seguir como si nada, si alguien quiere a Morgan ya se mostrará, y entonces nosotros nos haremos cargo..-Armin dio por cerrado el asunto- vamos Morgan, iremos por tus cosas, te mudarás a nuestro piso...

-queeeeee? -exclamaron las muchachas al mismo tiempo mientras la joven Gray se encogía como un bichito y con las mejillas enrojecidas, sabía que reaccionarían así!...

Mientras tanto, no lejos del enorme campus de Sweet Amoris se levantaba sobre un peñasco una lúgubre casona, sus paredes aunque elegantes ya se veían comidas por el tiempo, el jardín una vez hermoso y lleno de rosas hoy lucía marchito y triste, todo el lugar daba la apariencia de haber sido en sus días de gloria una bella mansión aunque ahora más parecía el solitario recuerdo de lo que fue.

Ahí en los pisos de arriba un par de ventanas estaban abiertas hacia el balcón, en el interior la csa lucia mucho más cuidada, los tapices elegantes estaban en perfecto estado y los muebles eran nuevos y con cierto aire de modernidad que contrastaba un poco con el lugar. De las puertas del balcón asomó ese guapo y misterioso joven de nombre Viktor que había intentado secuestrar a Morgan la noche anterior, su semblante denotaba cierta tristeza, aunque esto sólo se reflejará en el pálido brillo de su mirada avellana. El cielo nubado ocultaba bastante el sol y su molestos rayos,lo que el joven agradecía profundamente el día de hoy pues no se sentía con ánimo de ponerse encima la chaqueta, ya de por sentía que se ahogaba...

En la misma habitación sus dos compañeros le observaban desde lejos, uno sentado en la cama y el otro de pie con un balón de basquetbol en la mano, ninguno parecía querer decir nada, sólo esperaban a que Viktor hablara, hacia un par de minutos que había salido del despacho y por la expresión de su rostro no lograban deducir nada de lo que había estado hablando con quien les encargó la misión que acababan de fallar...

-Dupplecanger... -dijo finalmente- así fue como lo hicieron, ese par de chicos eran agentes...

-agentes?... Pero si parecen tener nuestra edad, más jóvenes incluso...-musitó Jade en tono confuso

-y que es eso que dijiste? Dupple...que?...- Dajan se rascó la cabeza, el joven se volvió vhacia el moreno y habló

-Dupplecanger... Es una habilidad muy poco común, -explicó Viktor- son los llamados clonadores, con ver tu habilidad son capaces de copiarla por espacio de unos minutos e incluso manipularla... Es por poco tiempo pero es un verdadero problema...

-claro! Así copiaron mi velocidad...-Dajan rabió arrojando tras de si el balón- tramposos, eso fue muy sucio!

-no tanto como lo que hicimos nosotros...-Jade cogió un libro de la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo

-que opción teníamos?...-Espetó el moreno arrugando la nariz molesto- Díselo Viktor!

-concuerdo con el...-suspiró el de ojos Avellana- no veo qué puede ganar ese hombre con lastimar a una chica tan linda, e indefensa además, aún no despierta su poder...

-por eso no opuso resistencia? -Jade arqueó las cejas- creí que se estaba conteniendo... Genial ahora me siento peor...

-es que no lo entiendo! -Viktor alzó el puño y lo estampó sobre la mesa, esta se hizo pedazos sus dos amigos se apartaron un poco- y tampoco quiere decirme qué piensa hacer con ella...

-no tenemos opción Viktor, nos tiene... -Dijo sutilmente Dajan

-Si la tenemos... Cogí esto de su despacho al salir ..-Viktor sacó de su bolsillo un papel arrugado que desdobló de prisa...-vean esto...

Parecía la hoja de un viejo libro, en el amarillento papel se distinguía el dibujo de un ser cubierto con una túnica oscura y un cetro en la mano derecha, no se mostraba el rostro simplemente los ojos que resplandecían con un fulgor rojo como la sangre, en la parte de abajo del dibujo se veían unas letras extrañas que ni Jade ni Dajan supieron interpretar...

-Necromancer...-Leyó el joven- está escrito en lengua nosferatu...

-y qué cosa es esto?-...

-no se mucho, sólo que esto es a lo único que le teme ese sujeto, tal vez sea un hechizo...debemos averiguar que es y como conseguirlo...

-y mientras que? -Dajan se cruzó de brazos

-seguiremos tras la niña Gray... De todos modos no es la primera vez que le conseguimos comida al desgraciado... Lo que no entiendo es por qué tiene que ser esa chica.

.

.

.

Luego con el paso de los días en lugar de que las cosas se apaciguaran se pusieron peor, ahora ya no sólo Morgan era la comidilla del campus por su pequeño accidente sino que también porque vivía en el mismo piso con dos muchachos que resultaron ser sus guardaespaldas, eso volvía todo alrededor de Morgan mucho más interesante...Y también le daba a ella el dolor de cabeza más grande de su vida. Todas sus compañeras la molestaban, como aún no tenía una habilidad especial se reían de ella sobre todo Amber que se la pasaba haciendo toda clase de comentarios, y especialmente era difícil para Morgan pues su apellido pesaba mucho en el colegio, y ella lo estaba dejando por los suelos...

Bueno no todo era tan malo, tenía buenos amigos como las chicas, y Armin y Alexy que a pesar de que se conocieron en circunstancias un tanto extrañas se habían convertido rápidamente en personas a las que estimaba, y que ayudaban mucho a la joven a superar el día a día en el colegio... Y entre más pasaba el tiempo más crecían los problemas de Morgan, no era buena en nada e incluso los maestros se empezaban a preocupar, la directora estaba considerando en enviarla de nuevo a casa ya que, según ella, Morgan no parecía tener un"don" como el resto de los estudiantes salvo claro su intelecto, pero eso podía desarrollarlo en cualquier instituto Normal. Quizá eso fuera lo mejor, pensó Morgan en un principio pero la verdad era que le dolía bastante el orgullo, el no ser capaz de salir adelante... Y sobre todo el demostrar que Amber tenía razón en todo...

La rubia se había ensañado con ella desde que la presentaron formalmente, en especial por su apellido. Ella era una Gray. La hija del hombre que arruinó su vida y la de su familia, no podía creer que una criatura tan patética como Morgan Gray estuviera en el instituto, y Amber haría hasta lo imposible por fastidiar cada minuto de su existencia, demostraría que no por ser una Gray merecía estar entre los privilegiados de Amoris y por supuesto que era inferior a ella...

-no sirves para nada! Mejor vuelve a casa Gray, aquí no tienes cabida! Jajajaja! - se burló la rubia luego de ver como después de cuatro intentos Morgan había fallado en la clase magia herbal

Era la más sencilla de todas, cualquier ser que tuviera un poder mágico podía conjurar hechizos de ese nivel, incluso Amber era capaz, los profesores pensaron que al ser Morgan la hija de una gran hechicera como lo era Medea tenía cierta capacidad que sólo era cuestión de estimular pero al parecer no daba resultados... Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas y la señorita Marcelle, que era la profesora de la clase tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por acallarles

-mejor pasamos a otra cosa, descuida Morgan ya será otra vez...

-no yo... Mejor me voy, lo siento maestra...-Morgan se levantó y salió a prisa del aula seguida por una mirada de triunfo total de Amber, mientras, Violetta le miraba preocupada

-oh Morgan...-susurró triste la niña

La muchacha recorrió el corredor tratando de que su lentes no se empañaran por el llanto, era tan vergonzoso, maldita la hora en que decidió venir a este lugar! Con lo rápido que iba no notó que alguien la seguía, se alejó hasta el campo deportivo cerca de las gradas, al sentirse completamente sola dejó de contenerse y comenzó a llorar, se hizo un ovillo abrazando sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus gafas y caían luego por sus mejillas

-por que... Por qué no puedo...! Es que de verdad no pertenezco aquí? -sollozó la chica, entonces escuchó el crujir de la hierba seca y dio un Respingo alzando la mirada, sus azules ojos se encontraron con una mirada de jade, fría como el hielo que parecía estudiarla con detenimiento, Morgan apretó los labios al ver como el dueño de esta dejaba al costado sobre la hierba el delgado rifle con el que cargaba y se arrodillaba hasta ella, tembló ante el contacto de esas manos en su rostro que limpiaron con delicadeza su lágrimas...

-Ken...Kentin...- murmuró, el joven mercenario pareció sonreír al escuchar su nombre. Morgan sabía que el no era de acercarse s la gente, en el casi mes completo que ya llevaba en el colegio le había visto un par de veces, pero siempre sólo, aunque todos le conocían nadie era cercano a él, eso era muy raro...

-por qué lloras?... -ella se sorprendió de que su voz fuera tan dulce, tan jovial y fresca... Nunca habían cruzado palabras, sólo un ligero saludo con la cabeza al pasar, pero ella creía que un tipo duro como Kentin tendría una voz más ronca, o diferente... Y lo que es más, le era sumamente familiar...

-yo... Yo... soy un desastre, no sirvo para nada...- respondió apenada- mis padres estarán tan decepcionados de mi... Como lo están todos... Mis amigos, mis maestros...

Kentin suspiró, Morgan dio un Respingo cuando el joven se sentó a su lado, apoyando la espalda en el muro que sostenía las gradas, se quedó un par de minutos así sólo mirando la copa del árbol que estaba junto a ellos, por sus ramas en lo alto el sol atravesaba formando sombras sobre el pasto, ella no sabía que decir...

-a veces...-empezó con suavidad el castaño- los retos que nos pone la vida no son sencillos, pero... Está en uno mismo el seguir tratando o darse por vencidos...

El cerró los ojos, dejando que el viento fresco de la tarde lo refrescara, Morgan se sonrojó vun poquito, esa imagen era muy atrayente, Kentin era guapo de lejos pero viéndolo detenidamente lo era todavía más, además sus palabras de alguna manera la hicieron sentir un poco más tranquila, cuando el muchacho volteó a mirarle ella dirigió su vista al suelo apenada de que notara el rubor en su mejillas... Aunque eso no evitara que el mercenario se diera cuenta...

-supongo que tienes razón...-musitó

-sabes? A mi también me costó trabajo... Aún me cuesta...-cuando dijo aquello ella levantó la cara y por fin lo miró a los ojos, el tenía una pequeña sonrsa en los labios- el truco es no rendirse...

Morgan sonrió. Hablar con ese joven le había dado una paz en el corazón que ni ella misma lograba comprender, tal vez el había pasado por lo mismo, tal vez Kentin también luchó por descubrir quien era, o lo que realmente era, quizá también el inicio para el fue difícil pero no se rindió. Si Kentin pudo entonces ella igual podía, o por lo menos no se iba a rendir tan fácil, al menos se daría el gusto de seguir avanzando y tal vez encontrar la verdad, si realmente pertenecía a Amoris o era solamente una humana más...

-gracias Kentin...- ante la sonrisa de la chica el castaño se sonrojó un poco, trató de disimularlo cogiendo el morral que llevaba al hombro y sacando una cajita larga, Morgan se estiró un poco para asomar la vista curiosa,en la mochila pudo divisar una camiseta doblada, una caja de lo que parecían ser municiones de bala, una mira de rifle , un tubo de galletas príncipe y algunas barras de chocolate... Kentin abrió la cajita negra que había sacado y extendió a Morgan un pañuelo pequeño de color verde, ella lo tomó y vio que era una tela para limpiar los lentes

-si los dejas así se estropearán...

-gracias!...-con la prisa que tenía se olvidó hasta de coger su mochila- pero... Como es que tu tienes algo como esto?...-Kentin se encogió de hombros abriendo la caja para que ella la viera, la joven Gray encontró un par de gafas delgadas en el estuche

-también uso gafas...-río ligeramente- sólo que ahora traigo las lentillas, las uso la mayoría del tiempo ahora...

-oh vaya... No lo imaginaba...-ella también rió bajito

-y debiste ver las que llevaba cuando era un niño, parecían el fondo de una botella...-Kentin echó otra pequeña carcajada mientras un recuerdo confuso venía a la memoria de Morgan...ese oso en su cajonera... ¿Quien se lo dio?...

Estuvieron así charlando un rato más hasta que la caída de la tarde se hizo muy notoria, el aire empezaba a enfriar y el mercenario se puso de pie tendiendo la mano a Morgan para ayudarla a levantar... La chica se quedó mirando fijamente los ojos del muchacho, realmente traía lentillas? Eran tan hermosos... Fue tan extraño este momento, era como si... Como si se conocieran de mucho tempo atrás, sentía como si Kentin ya tuviera un lugar en su corazón sin siquiera haber charlado más de un par de horas..

-gracias Kentin...-Morgan se echó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con nerviosismo, el castaño se rascó la melena...

-no es nada realmente... Yo... -su ojos volvieron a posarse en la joven Gray, en sus mejillas rosadas, en sus ojos profundos y azules como zafiros...

un sentimiento de ansiedad mezclado con nostalgia se apoderó del muchacho. Quien era esta chica que de pronto le movía el piso? Ni siquiera supo por que la siguió, sólo que al verla salir llorando no pudo detener sus pasos... Morgan se tensó al sentir que el muchacho se acercaba, su corazón latió con fuerza, Kentin le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y se detuvo a escasos milímetros de su labios, como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, al darse cuenta de la situación el joven mercenario retrocedió todo colorado...

-Esto... Yo... Lo siento...-tartamudeó apenado -Pues...nos vemos luego...

Y rápidamente se retiró cogiendo su rifle del suelo. Morgan respiró hondo. Por un momento creyó que Ketin la besaría, y ella no hizo nada por impedirlo !Jesús! En que estaba pensando,? lo acababa de conocer... Bueno no pero era la primera vez que hablaban tanto, su primer beso tenía que ser de un chico al que conociera mejor, o no?... tal vez no...

Morgan se giró al escuchar que algo había bajado de las gradas de atrás. Un golpe se escuchó crujiendo el pasto seco y ella encontró a Armin, que la miraba con una consola pequeña en la mano izquierda y un gesto irritado, la chica parpadeó varias veces confundida cuando el muchacho cerró la nintendo de golpe, la guardó en un bolsillo de su chaleco y tiró de su muñeca casi arrastrándola con el hacia los dormitorios. Las clases llevaban mucho de haber terminado...

-o...oye ,Armin que pasa?... Tranquilo...-el joven se detuvo y se volvió mirándole con un gesto extraño

-me quieres decir que haces andando sola por ahí?.. Trataron de secuestrarte sabes?...

-pues... Yo... Lo siento mucho es que pasó algo en la clase de magia verbal...

-lo sé... Hablé con Violetta...-empezó el joven dando la vuelta y siguió caminando, Morgan fue tras el y lo alcanzó caminando a su lado- me costó trabajo seguirte la pista...y quién es ese tío con el que estabas?

-huh?...- el tono molesto del chico la sobresaltó un poco. Normalmente Armin era muy tranquilo pero hoy parecía irritado por alguna razón-...Era sólo Kentin, lo coozco es un buen tipo...

-y por ser buen tipo puede tratar de Besarte? Vaya premio mejor dejó de jugar súper Mario y me dedico a ser bueno...- el pequeño chiste hizo que ella enrojeciera

,-nos... Nos viste? Cuanto tiempo llevabas ahí!?...

-el suficiente...-se detuvieron frente al departamento que hora la chica compartía con ellos, Armin sacó su llave y abrió, entraron y el muchacho de nuevo sacó su consola del bolsillo, antes de fijar su atención en la pantalla lo hizo en Morgan- sólo creí que ya me tenías la suficiente confianza como para hablar conmigo..

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos, no pudo decir nada más, el semblante de Armin parecía distinto, como, triste.. .o deprimido... Llevaban casi un mes de conocerse y luego de haberla rescatado de esos tres chicos extraños esos gemelos se habían vuelto muy cercanos con ella, desarrollaron una especie de lazo que parecía crecer con el tiempo, especialmente con Armin, a veces era muy desinteresado y la mayoría del tiempo estaba en la luna o con su consola de video, pero siempre se las arreglaba para sacarle una sonrisa, era muy protector con ella pero a su estilo, sutil siempre, desde lejos tal vez. Y aunque en la escuela se mostrará un tanto distante en casa era otra cosa, pasaban muy buenos ratos jugando juntos con el videojuego o leyendo algún manga. Por eso Morgan había aprendido a conocer mejor al chico y si bien Armin era muy accesible casi siempre hoy no estaba como siempre...

-uff al fin llegan! -exclamó Alexy saliendo de su cuarto- que bueno que todo está bien, creí que alguien les había salido al paso.. Huh? Que ocurre bro? Pasa algo?

-,no todo esta bien Alex... Yo..iré a cargar mi consola ahora vengo...

-Armin?...-Alexy tampoco entendió.

Morgan fue a cambiarse a su habitación, sonrió al encontrar su mochila de clases, seguramemte los gemelos la trajeron, tenía tanto que agradecerles... Luego pensó en lo que había pasado esta tarde...Kentin... Kentin estuvo a punto de besarle, no le había pasado desde el día que llegó. Esa vez Dake y Nathaniel habían tratado de besarla pero recordó haberse sentido diferente, asustada... Hoy fue distinto, su corazón latió con fuerza, sintió esas mariposas en el estómago de las que tanto hablaban en las pelis para chicas... Miró ese osito sobre su cajonera, extrañamente había pensado en él cuando el castaño estuvo con ella pero por que? No recordaba quién se lo dio ni cuando, sólo sabía que era especial...

Luego pensó en Armin, esa última vista que tuvo de el antes que fuera a su pieza y cerrara la puerta la dejó intranquila. Había dicho algo malo? Lo había lastimado? Tal vez pensó que siendo más unidos ahora ella le confiaría sus miedos a él... Y si lo pensaba bien el tenía razón. Las cosas con Kentin fueron realmente un accidente pero ella se había sentido así desde hace tiempo, tal vez debió haberlo hablado con Armin...

la cena transcurrió casi en silencio, bueno, salvo Alexy que comentaba alegre todo lo transcurrido durante el día, Morgan casi no tocó su comida y Armin no tenía el semblante alegre de todos los días, terminó su plato y sonrió un poco

-gracias Alexy, estuvo rico...-dejó los platos en el fregadero y bostezó -bueno yo me voy a dormir ya, buenas noches...

-ah si, ya voy... -el gamer negó suavemente y su gemelo se detuvo antes de seguirle

-descuida, hoy dormiré en mi alcoba... Que descansen...

Luego el pelinegro se retiró. Alexy volvió a sentarse y suspiró. Eso si era raro, normalmente ellos dormían en el mismo cuarto, y si, en la misma cama, al principio eso le parecía muy extraño a Morgan pero luego se fue acostumbrando , además ellos le explicaron que desde niños fue así y que no tenía nada de raro...sin embargo hoy Armin había decidido dormir solo, eso le dejaba en claro una cosa a su gemelo "necesito espacio" ...

-pero... Que te pasa Hermano?...

Luego de eso todos se fueron a acostar. Armin se dejó caer en su cama con una mano sobre la frente, no quería pensar, no entendía sus propias reacciones. Es sólo trabajo, se decía una y otra vez, pero sus pensamientos lo confundían más y más. Echó un resoplido y se sentó de golpe. Tenía que controlarse Joder! No podía permitir que esto se le saliera de las manos...

-es la hija de Lancel...-susurró- no puedo, no debo... -al fin un poco más calmado el joven gamer se desvistió para dormirse, rebuscó en su cajonera y cogió unos pants negros, encendió el aire acondicionado y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama...

El silencio de la noche sólo se interrumpía por el chirrido armonioso de los grillos, Morgan se había metido a la cama hace mucho pero no conseguía dormir, sabía el motivo y estaba segura que no iba a estar tranquila hasta aclararlo. Despacio se levantó y abrió con cuidado la puerta de su habitación, no quería despertar a Alexy y preocuparle más de lo que ya estaba, el peliazul era muy cuidadoso con lo que respecta a su gemelo...

-ay dios.. -suspiró con nerviosismo. Pero por que estaba nerviosa? Sólo era Armin. Claro, pero ir al cuarto de un chico a la mitad de la noche no era la mejor idea o si?, aunque no podía dejar simplemente que esto pasara, tenía una buena relación con su amigo y quería conservarla así...

Armin se encontraba acostado boca abajo pero tampoco conciliaba el sueño, sin importar cuanto quisiera dejarlo de lado era inútil, y mucho se temía lo que le estaba ocurriendo... Unos golpes en su puerta lo hicieron pegar tremendo Respingo, pensando que era Alexy que estaba preocupado decidió abrir, no era justo tampoco que su hermano no durmiera por su culpa. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una persona distinta en el umbral de su puerta...

-Morgan...?

-hola Armin...-un silencio incómodo se hizo presente, el muchacho no sabía que hacer y ella dudó un poco, finalmente se dijo que si ya había llegado hasta ahí tenía que terminar lo que empezó...- yo... Quisiera hablar contigo... Puedes?...

El gamer se mordió el labio mirando el adorable pijama rosa que ella traía, se veía tn inocente, le parecía uno de esos peluches de chicas loli que vendían en la tienda de manga, al notar que ella se estaba poniendo más nerviosa por su silencio sacudió un poco la cabeza para aclarar su mente y asintió..

-Esto...si, supongo... Pasa...-ella entró. El cuarto estaba sólo iluminado por una pequeña lámpara de noche con forma de Pokeball. Lucía tan distinto al que veía siempre, aunque ahí estaba el televisor y la consola con la que jugaban por horas y el librero de mangas, no podía creer que fuese el mismo lugar, ahora tenía un aire distinto, o tal vez era porque para ella era una especie de prohibición auto impuesta entrar al cuarto de un hombre en la noche...

Se permitió unos segundos para contemplarlo todo, las cortinas azules se movían ligeramente con el aire acondicionado, la laptop estaba suspendida al parecer olvidó apagarla y ahí sobre la cama estaba ese peluche de Toad, el champiñón de súper Mario que tanto le gustaba a ella. Mientras Morgan contemplaba el cuarto Armin la miraba a ella, el pijama rosa de tirantes le sentaba muy bien, su cabello plateado desprendía brillos intensos cuando lo iluminaba la lámpara, quiso apresurarle no quería seguir sintiéndose como se sentía y tenía el presentimiento de que Morgan le ayudaría con eso.

-pues... Tu dirás...-musitó tímidamente el gamer ella se volvió a mirarle de frente y Armin se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con la mano le indicó que también lo hiciera...

-quería...-,empezó despacio- explicarte lo de esta tarde...

-no tienes que...-desvío la mirada. Aparentando no importarle aunque su cabeza le decía a gritos que se callara y escuchara, necesitaba oír esas palabras...

-solo, escuchame si?...-dijo con suavidad poniendo una mano en la rodilla del muchacho, este asintió lentamente -yo... Fallé de nuevo en la clase... Amber se burló otra vez, me sentí tan mal, sólo quería salir de ahí...-ella sonrió con tristeza un instante y le miró directo a los ojos- yo no busqué a Kentin, Armin... El me encontró. Yo no quería que nadie me viera...

-M...Morgan yo...-la niña puso un dedo el los labios del gamer como pidiéndole que la dejara continuar

-me sentí tan frustrada, tan triste... No pude evitar hablar con él, Kentin me ayudó a dejar de llorar...-Morgan llevó una mano a la mejilla de Armin y la acarició con dulzura -lo lamento...

-huh?...- el no entendía sólo podía concentrarse en esa sensación tan cálida que comenzaba a invadir su pecho

-tu has estado conmigo desde el principio, debí confiar en ti y decirte cómo me sentía... Tu siempre éstas ahí para mi... Y sabes? Ahora que lo pienso nunca te he dicho cuanto te lo agradezco...

La joven desvió la cara y fijó su vista en la lámpara por eso no notó como la mirada azul del muchacho se iluminaba de gusto, eso era... Eso era lo que quería oír, aunque mentalmente se regañara a si mismo necesitaba saber lo que ella sentía, lo que pensaba... Morgan se levantó de prisa. Bien, dijo lo que venía a decir ahora a retirarse, antes que avanzara mas una mano le sostuvo por la muñeca, Morgan volvió sobre sus pasos y encontró a Armin de pie mirándola de forma que ella jamás había visto, el joven dudó un poco pero al final la atrajo hacia su pecho descubierto rodeándola con sus brazos...fue instintivo, solo no quería que las cosas acabaran ahí. Morgan sonrió ligeramente, acomodándose y correspondiendo al abrazo puso ambas manos en la espalda del gamer...

Armin sintió erizarse ante el contacto de su piel, era todo tan extraño, tan nuevo para el, le gustaba esa sensación que Morgan provocaba en su ser... Era... Diferente, mucho mejor que cualquier juego, que cualquier manga. Era real.

-descuida ...-susurró a su oído, ella sonrió otra vez- todo esta bien...supngo que me excedí un poco... Es sólo que... No podemos bajar la guardia, esos tipos que te atacaron están ahí en alguna parte...

-lo sé.. Y les agradezco tanto a ustedes... Pero detesto sentirme débil... -Morgan se aferró a su espalda acortando la poca distancia que mantenían, ahora estaba completamente pegada al cuerpo del joven, fue que reparó que no tenía camisa y el rubor tiñó sus mejillas de rosa...

Armin sonrió animado y tuvo una idea. Hizo que ella le mirara y Morgan vio un brillo de determinación en esos ojos azules

-entonces te haremos fuerte Morgan! Ya verás... El lunes que entres por la puerta del colegio serás otra!...

-ah?... Pero cómo?...-el muchacho le mostró una confiada media sonrisa

-tu deja todo en nuestras manos, haremos que todo Amoris sepa quién es Morgan Gray!...no te preocupes, yo se que eres fuerte, sólo tienes que dejarte ser...además eso también nos servirá contra esos que te buscan... Así sabrán con quien se están metiendo!..

-oh Armin! Eres el mejor! -la chica rió emocionada y se le echó a los brazos contenta, el gamer perdió el equilibrio y se fue de espaldas a la cama acabando con Morgan en cima, ambos s se miraron con las mejillas rojas, Armin aún la abrazaba por la cintura y tenía una perfecta vista de la bella niña, su sonrisa dulce, sus chispeantes ojos de zafiro y... El delicioso escote de su pijama... Había tenido el privilegio de ver a Morgan en camisón y la verdad era que le sentaba muy bien, desde ese ángulo ya no lucía tan inocente, ahí tendida sobre él con las mejillas rojas tenía la visión más provocativa que hubiera imaginado... Y eso era un gran problema...

Morgan no pudo reparar en mirar ese abdomen de lavadero !Jesús! No imaginaba que Armin estuviera tan bien dotado, como era delgado jamás pensó que se viera tan... Tan... Wow!...y pensar que se acababa de dar cuenta que su amigo no tenía camiseta! Con lo nerviosa que iba buscó centrar su atención en otra cosa que no fuera él, su piel tan cálida incitaba a ser acariciada, estuvo tentada por un segundo a hacerlo pero se contuvo y mejor se levantó rápidamente... Lo cual el chico agradeció infinitamente o ella hubiera notado el problema que se había creado en sus pantalones...

-umm... Creo... Que ya debo irme...-sonrió apenada- gracias... Y que descanses Armin...

-ah... Si... Tu también Morgan... -ella se despidió con la mano y de prisa salió de la alcoba sin hacer ruido. Armin se levantó como resorte y enterró los dedos en su sedoso cabello negro con nerviosismo

-uuufff! -exclamó con una traviesa sonrisita- un poco más y Lancel me mata...

Y así fue como Armin decidió tomar una ducha fría a mitad de la noche. A la mañana siguiente el gamer amaneció de un humor espléndido, le comentó de su loco plan a Alexy y su gemelo aceptó de buena gana ayudar, sería muy divertido... Pasaron el fin de semana llevando a cabo su idea y más pronto de lo que imaginaban ella quedó lista para el lunes. definitivamente, luego de este cambio ni su madre lograría reconocer a Morgan...

Era lunes por la mañana y Nathaniel se encontraba en la oficina de delegados archivando unas carpetas sin mucho interés mientras Melody en un esfuerzo por llamar la atención del rubio hacía cualquier tipo de comentarios, aunque ninguno lograba su cometido. El joven seguía dando vueltas a ese encargó que su padre le había hecho... Conquistar a Morgan Gray...

"-no puedo hacerlo..." -musitó para si mismo dejando caer las carpetas

-oh Nath...! -exclamó Melody cogiendo los folios- estás bien?... Te noto muy distraído

-bien? Claro que no estoy bien!... -rabió el guapo joven- no se que hacer!...

Melody le miró perpleja mientras el muchacho apuraba el paso y salía del salón aporreando la puerta. La chica miró al suelo con tristeza, no importaba cuánto lo intentará Nathaniel no se fijaba en ella... Luego suspiró. Estaba así desde esa visita de su padre, seguramente le dijo algo que lo molestó de nuevo. Pobre Nath...

Dirigiéndose al salón de su siguiente clase el rubio divisó a lo lejos a un pelirrojo idiota escondiéndose en uno de los lockers, sonrió de lado y abrió el casillero

-que tramas ahora Castiel?... Te quedarás ahí hasta la próxima guerra mundial?...-rió un poco sarcástico, aunque la escena si le había causado cierta gracia

-ja ja ja... Muy gracioso colmillos, ahora cierra esa maldita puerta antes que te convierta en murciélago frito! ...-demandó gruñendo

-ah ya... Huyendo de Debrah... Si ya no la soportas por que no la mandas al cuerno?...

-ese es el problema... Acabó de hacerlo y está furiosa! -el pelirrojo se rascó la melena con desesperación- no sabes cómo se pone cuando grita... Maldita Mandrágora!

-jajajaja con que eso era! Con razón!

-Castieeeeeeeeeeel!... -resonó un horrible chillido del pasillo que hizo a ambos taparse los oídos Nathaniel cerró de un portazo el casillero cuando vio venir a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules

-Dónde te escondiste! ...vamos gatito arreglemos esto! -Otro aullido ensordecedor por parte de la chica hizo que Nath tuviera la tentadora idea de decir dónde estaba el pelirrojo, sólo que prefirió callarse y dejar seguir a la chica de largo por el corredor, una vez se fue el delegado golpeó el locker para avisar que el peligro había pasado...

-ya puedes salir ...-dijo con una tirante sonrisita en los labios

-ufff, menudo fastidio...-se rascó la cabeza- esa tía es insoportable...

-y por que no le habías dado la patada entonces? -Nathaniel le miró arqueando la ceja

-ni yo lo se...-musitó el pelirrojo contrariado- sólo que ahora necesito estar libre... Debrah ya era más costumbre que otra cosa...

-ah vaya! Entonces otra te ha picado la cresta no?... -Nathaniel sonrió con sorna a lo que Castiel pareció divertirle un poco- pues cuidado, con ese genio la vas a espantar...

-hn... Mira quien me da consejos?...-rió ahora el pelirrojo

-,y... Quien es la desafortunada?...-el delegado parecía curioso.

Castiel sonrió un poco, era extraño como habían empezado a tratarse, si parecían tan distintos uno del otro, Nath un hijo pródigo, perfecto en toda la extensión, el típico chico bueno, y estaba él, que se consideraba a si mismo como una "bala perdida" sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente en uno de sus tantos vuelos cuando era pequeño y lo dejaron sólo en el mundo, con nueve años y un poder monstruoso que no sabía controlar... Entonces tras un accidente devastador apareció Dimitri, un joven maestro que lo llevó a Amoris, donde había crecido desde entonces... Al poco tiempo llegaron ellos, los hijos de ese hombre. Castiel había escuchado a Dimitri hablar sobre como ese sujeto había hecho cosas imperdonables sobre cuanta gente había lastimado y cuantas vidas tomado...y como la gente hablaba y decía cosas de esos pobres chicos... Y le cabreaba enormemente el porqué ese niño rubio permitía que le molestaran, siempre otros niños iban por ahí diciéndole de cosas y el se limitaba a ignorar y seguir de largo, luego empezaron las palizas cuando eran más mayores, y Nathaniel seguía sin alzar la mano todo lo contrario...

Claro que con eso los profesores lo tenían casi como un mártir, había ganado la confianza de los adultos e incluso lo colocaron en el consejo estudiantil en la secundaria, pero joder! Tenía que ir por ahí aguantando todo? Una tarde que Lysandro, su mejor amigo, se quedó horas extra en sus prácticas de hechicería Cas no tenía nada que hacer, entonces vio algo que cambiaría las cosas... Esa vez cuatro tíos del instituto superior molestaban a Nathaniel, el chico trató de ignorarlos pero entonces comenzaron a golpearlo, al principio Castiel quiso seguir de largo, no es mi problema, pensó, pero volvió sobre su pasos y cuando se dio cuenta ya había tirado el primer golpe... "Eres un idiota cobarde! Defiéndete" ... Gruñó, Nathaniel le dijo que se largara y que no necesitaba su ayuda, para entonces esos tipos ya habían acorralado al pelirrojo y uno de ellos sacó una filosa daga, eran del grupo mercenario, antes que El sujeto le encajara el arma al muchacho Nathaniel se le fue encima y lo derribó con una fuerza bestial, dejó ver sus colmillos y fue más que suficiente para que esos tipos salieran corriendo...

Entonces recordó haberse sorprendido mucho. ¿Si tenía tanta fuerza por que se dejaba? Se dijeron de palabras ahí mismo, uno cobarde otro metiche y casi se liaron a golpes ellos, al final Nath acabó contándole su motivo. Gracias a su padre y sus atrocidades toda su familia ahora era repudiada y atacada, su madre, también su hermana pequeña... Decían que todos ellos tenían mala sangre, que eran monstruos asesinos... A su madre la habían sacado casi a palos de su antigua casa y constantemente los amenazaban...

"Yo sólo quiero limpiar el nombre de mi familia..."

Castiel comprendió. Si iba por ahí defendiendose y repartiendo golpes tarde o temprano lo asociarían con su padre, sería comparado como su igual, y el acoso a su gente sería peor, Nath le dijo que él no entendería, no sabía lo que era ser llamado un monstruo, y para su sorpresa Cas también reveló su pasado. Aquella vez que Dimitri lo trajo a Amoris fue por el accidente en el orfanatorio. Sus padres murieron y el no tenia más parientes, así que quedó a cargo del gobierno y lo enviaron a una estancia infantil, pero en aquel tiempo sus poderes ya habían despertado, Castiel no tenia idea de que era o qué sucedía y una noche cuando los otros chicos lo molestaban por ser el nuevo, el pequeño desató su rabia, miedo y frustración en forma de llamas...

"El lugar quedó hecho cenizas..." -musitó al fin. Durante aquel incendio las encargadas sacaron a los niños como pudieron, algunos resultaron heridos, aunque no fue tan grave. Y cuando el fuego cesó el fue lo único que quedó intacto. Las maestras estaban aterradas, dijeron que era imposible, que era obra del diablo o algo así... Mientas se sofocaba el caos y llegaban las autoridades esa misma noche Dimitri apareció frente a el...

Así ese par descubrió que tenía mas en común de lo que imaginaban, ambos la habían pasado mal, aunque ahora cada quien vivía a su manera, sin embargo, y lejos de lo que todos pudieran imaginar, desde esa vez empezaron a considerarse amigos... Aunque esto no lo supiera mucha gente...

-bah, no es que te interese...- bufó Castiel caminando junto al delegado

-jajaja está bien, ya me enteraré...

En eso estaban cuando sonó el timbre para entrar a las aulas, los alumnos empezaron a entrar al edificio dirigiéndose a su siguientes clases, Nath y Castiel vieron el alboroto en el pasillo principal donde muchas chicas se habían congregado por un motivo en especial, algunas incluso murmuraban, el par de chicos se miró extrañado y pusieron marcha de prisa, entre la multitud el delegado distinguió a Amber, su hermana, estaba al otro lado junto a sus amigas y tenía una cara que daba miedo..

-y ahora? -Castiel se cruzó de brazos

-Bah...esa tía es de lo peor, me choca!...-escucharon murmurar a una chiquilla de ojos verdes y vestido rosa a su amiga, la otra le se encogió de hombros,

no entendían de que iba pero entonces la puerta principal se abrió de par en par y por ella atravesó una preciosa chica de cabellos largos y platinados atados en una sensual coleta alta, y delgadas gafas vistiendo un coqueto uniforme de colegiala, calcetas altas y zapatos de tacón, su expresión era de total indiferencia y su porte majestuoso, caminaba con elegancia haciendo que todo aquel que le mirara al pasar no pudiera quitarle los ojos de en cima, ambos se quedaron con la boca abierta, vaya chica! Era toda una belleza! Y por si fuera poco a sus espaldas la flanqueaban un par de jóvenes, vestidos también con mucho estilo, ambos con gafas negras y muy parecidos entre si, de cabello azul brillante el de la izquierda y negro azabache el de la derecha que igualmente tenía cargando la mochila de clases de esa bella chica. Cuando pasaron junto a ellos Nathaniel casi se va de espaldas, esa niña... era nada menos que Morgan Gray! La joven se volvió un par de segundos a mirarle y sonrió con coquetería, luego siguió caminando hasta perderse al subir las escaleras...

-pero que diablos fue eso?...-musitaron ambos chicos sin poder sacar esa imagen de su cabeza... Al parecer Morgan Gray seguiría dando de que hablar...

.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno lo dejaré hasta aquí por ahora, ok chicas pronto comenzará lo bueno y nuestros bombones de sweet Amoris comenzarán a caer redonditos ante Morgan, unos por su nuevo yo y otros por como es realmente... En que predicamentos se meterá nuestra protagonista? Y será capáz de evitar caer ella en los brazos de alguno de los muchachos? Y que será el Necromancer?... **

**Nos leemos luego! No olviden comentar! Es graaaaatis xD!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Gracias por los favoritos y los review los aprecio mucho, les traigo aquí la conti de la historia ojalá les siga gustando. Pronto veremos mas a los otros chicos, y también habrá algunos ships temporales pero todo es parte de la historia, si tienen algún comentario o sugerencia dejen su review o manden un MP y con gusto les contesto. Otra cosa, vi en el capi anterior que tuve muchas faltas de ortografía, pero lo note ya una vez publicado, mil disculpas mis sucrettes, yo no soy así, es que me cuesta mas trabajo escribir desde la tablet xD prometo tener mas cuidado. Ya las dejo

Let's Read!

The Game of Love

Capítulo V.- Cambios Radicales

_*****"Nathaniel"*****_

Por un instante sentí un deseo fiero de ir tras ella, de tenerla frente a mi, contemplarla, era increíble que esa chica fuera Morgan. Su andar seguro, su elegancia, su porte airoso ¿a dónde había ido esa muchachita tímida y nerviosa? Parecía otra por completo. Cuando pasó a nuestro lado vi cómo Castiel sonreía y la seguía con la mirada, es que fue imposible no hacerlo! Joder! Esa sonrisa que me mostró solamente avivó mis ganas de arrastrarla hacia mí y... Y...maldita sea, juro que sentí cómo algo en mi interior se despertaba y corría por todo mi cuerpo...

-pero que buena está la condenada! -exclamó Castiel a mi costado con ese tono que usa cuando algo le interesa, los se, lo conozco bien y sé cómo se las gasta, no en vano Debrah era tan celosa, y muy a mi pesar me vi dándole la razón

-no está mal...- Murmuré y lo escuché reír, que? No podía mirar a una mujer de vez en cuando?

-anda, que yo no sabía que la niña Gray tenía tan buen trasero, y qué piernas! Ja! Compensa muy bien lo que le falta arriba...

-sólo en eso piensas? -rodé los ojos, no necesitaba que alguien me hiciera prestar más atención de la debida a la parte posterior de Morgan y menos a sus largas y torneadas piernas que ya de por sí me habían hecho embobar un par de veces antes...

-bah, no aguantas nada colmillos...-me dijo echando a andar y supuse que lo hacia por molestarme ya que antes le conté un día que me había hecho amigo de ella, lo seguí, todavía tratando de controlar un poco mi genio, me comía la curiosidad de hablar con Morgan, preguntar tantas cosas... Ella no era así...

Después de que hablamos esa tarde bajo el árbol ella me propuso que seamos amigos. Yo acepté. Contra todo lo que hubiera esperado llevarme bien con Morgan había sido sencillo a pesar de que de la noche a la mañana le había salido escolta y que ese par de chicos no me quitara el ojo de en cima en un principio, no tenía que fingir demasiado con Morgan como con todo el mundo y a ella tampoco parecía molestarle, era muy simpática, solo le faltaba un poco de confianza en si misma pues aunque aparentara ser fuerte yo me daba cuenta de que no lo pasaba muy bien, me sentí incluso identificado, ella también llevaba a cuestas el pasado de su familia y como yo, hacia lo posible por que eso no la afectará. También era bonita, y mucho, tendria que estar ciego para no verlo, por eso trataba de ignorar lo más posible esa cercanía que me arrastraba a ella y sólo me hacía pensar más y más en el ofrecimiento de mi padre. Pero hoy todo fue distinto, Morgan era otra, no pude decir que fue lo que pasó... Sólo quería respuestas...

\- eh Tú! Estás bien, colmillos?...-oí exclamar a Castiel y cuando me di cuenta estaba mirándome de frente con el ceño fruncido y algo inquieto, tuve que retroceder ante su cercanía, a veces es tan odioso que me intimida un poco... Aunque debo admitir que es de los pocos que se preocupa por mi, sin demostrarlo claro, pero a parte de él no tengo muchos amigos, si yo muriese uno de estos días no importaría nada...

-que? Te pongo nervioso? -rió burlándose- estas todo rojo...no me digas que te gusto porque a mi me van más las tías!

-ah cállate y no molestes! -alcancé decir para defenderme -...y no estoy rojo!

-si, como digas... Me piro vampiro que tengo clase!

-deja de hacer chistes a costa mía! - le grité y oí como se carcajeaba, es un maldito a veces pero me cae bien...luego me volví hacia el salón y ahí estaba ella, en un rincón hablando con los gemelos esos, tampoco se mucho de ellos sólo que no se despegan de Morgan y que salvo las clases académicas no van a ninguna otra. Que habilidad tendrán?...

Entré en el aula y luego todos fueron ocupando su lugar, el murmullo de voces hablando de ella ni siquiera inquietó un poco a Morgan cuando antes ella se hubiera enogido en su lugar apenada. Todo lo contrario, se irguió orgullosa en su asiento cruzando las piernas mientras seguía charlando con naturalidad, incluso se permitió reír de algún comentario que hizo el gemelo de pelo azul, creó que Alexy se llama... Y fue cuando noté que toda la clase le miraba, incrédulos... Nadie puede cambiar tanto en dos días... Que pasa?... Y nuevamente muy a mi pesar ahí desde mi lugar, no puedo apartar la vista de ella...

.

.

.

Sentía las miradas de todos sobre su persona pero esta vez no eran de burla ni de compasión, eran de admiración y envidia, al principio tuvo miedo segura de que no funcionaría, era tan poco tiempo. Cómo cambiar todo de uno mismo en tan sólo dos días? Era absurdo. Pero Armin puso tanto empeño... Y Alexy confiaba tanto en ella...que pesar de todo lo ocurrido ese caótico fin de semana que cambió su vida, ella había cambiado para bien

Por eso decidió salir e intentarlo, de todos modos nada podía estar peor de lo que ya estaba, el orgullo de su familia por los suelos, su dignidad muerta y enterrada, algo se había roto en su interior y aun dolía pensar en ello y por sí fuera poco la directora había dicho que tal vez lo mejor sería que volviera a casa... Antes de salir del departamento Morgan dudó, entonces sintió esa presencia familiar y cálida a sus espaldas, Armin la tomó por los hombros y susurró a su oído

-tengo fé en ti Morgan...

Y fue más que suficiente para que tomara aire y diera un paso fuera, el primero de su nueva vida...

Todo comenzó el sábado muy temprano. Cuando Morgan salió de su cuarto a desayunar los gemelos ya la esperaban, sonreían como niños chiquitos que estuvieran a punto de hacer una diablura, ella reparó en esto al ver los chispeantes ojos azules de Armin mirarle detenidamente, también recordó el momento en que horas atrás había ido a verlo a su cuarto y su cerebro traicionero no dudó en revivir ese instante en el que cayeron sobre la cama, el tacto suave de la piel del muchacho y esos marcados abdominales...sin poder evitarlo su cara enrojeció y El chico gamer sonrió ante eso, Alexy arqueó una ceja no del todo ajeno al momento que su hermano parecía vivir con Morgan muy a parte...pero no hizo cometario

-y ahora que traman?...-murmuró ella mientras comía tranquilamente un plato de cereal con leche

-Armin tuvo una idea y me ha comentado algo esta mañana...-empezó Alexy levantándose de su lugar- creó que es buena, no se cómo no se me ocurrió a mi primero!

-pero de qué...?...- luego recordó lo que habían hablado anoche y pareció entender un poco aunque esperaba que no le hubiera dicho nada sobre esa visita nocturna al cuarto de gamer...

-ya estuvo bien de que se metan contigo y no hagamos nada al respecto, somos tus guardianes no?... Y tus amigos...-ante esto último el gemelo sonrió.- así que es hora de callarles la boca a todos..

-pues... Supongo...-Morgan se encogió un poco en su lugar- pero la verdad no se me ocurre cómo...

-muy sencillo, un cambio de look y un poco de actitud y verás cómo todo lo demás viene solito! -Alexy le dijo emocionado con estrellitas en los ojos, ella le miró con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su sien al más puro estilo anime

-no sé...-replicó perezosamente la chica Gray

-yo digo que esta bien -intervino Armin con esa sonrisita pícara, Morgan de nuevo volvió a recordar lo sucedido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín

-claro que si! Y tenemos mucho trabajo señorita! Lo primero que hay que hacer es conseguirse ropa! Así que apura con ese cereal que vamos de compras!

Lo siguiente que Morgan vio fue a Alexy llevarla casi a rastras por todo el centro comercial del campus, en realidad era enorme y tenía tantas tiendas que no acababas de mirarlas todas en un día aunque, a fe de la muchacha, con la maratón que hicieron seguro se pasaron por las más interesantes sin dejar ninguna fuera del itinerario. Lo que no entendía era qué tenía de malo su ropa actual? No había nada raro en los clásicos jeans, las camisetas sencillas y los tennis converse que tanto le gustaban, y al preguntarle a Alexy el chico rodó los ojos como si fuera la pregunta más obvia del planeta

-como que...qué tiene? -exclamó indignado el peliazul mientras se paseaba por la tienda cogiendo uno y otro modelo para que Morgan se los probara- Estilo, linda... La ropa te da estilo, porte, Glamour! Si te vistes bien das una buena impresion...

-pero yo me visto bien...-murmuró Morgan con un puchero, jamás se había puesto nada sucio ni roto, según recordaba su guardarropa estaba en condiciones... Alexy hizo un gesto y Armin, consola en mano, no pudo reprimir una melodiosa carcajada

-si, cielo. Pero no queremos que te veas bien, queremos que te veas Fabulosa! Que seas una Diva! Y para eso debes vestirte como una... Ahora ve y pruebate estos!

Alexy dejó caer sobre ella una pila de faldas, vestidos, blusas y cuanta cosa había cogido, Morgan abrió los ojos muy grandes ¿de veras tenía que probarse todo eso? No acabarían nunca! Resignada la chica se dirigió al probador mientras sus dos acompañantes se sentaban en un par de bancos puestos para los que esperaban, afortunadamente no había mucha gente por ahí así que tuvieron el lugar para ellos solos. Armin sacó su Nintendo listo para una partida muy larga de Smash Bros, el no era muy afecto de ir de tiendas y menos para escoger ropa, eso lo hacia Alexy, por eso mismo le contó de su plan, si quería una transformación para Morgan su gemelo era el indicado, con su buen gusto y estilo estaba seguro que todo saldría a pedir de boca. Luego Armin se encargaría de lo demás...

Mientras en el probador la joven Gray no decidía que ponerse primero, debía aceptar que Alexy tenía un gusto exquisito para la ropa, cada conjunto era mas bonito que el anterior.. Y así comenzó el desfile, primero la chica salió luciendo un hermoso vestido negro con blanco de un estilo un tanto gótico per con algunas cintas que le daban el toque femenino haciendo lucir a la niña mas bien como una encantadora muñeca victoriana, Alexy aplaudió satisfecho y Armin se vio obligado a abandonar la pantalla de su consola para fijarse en Morgan...

-preciosa...-musitó en voz muy baja y sonrió ligeramente, su hermano se volvió hacia el y el chico regresó de prisa la vista a la Nintendo, Alexy rodó los ojos

-Armin! Un poco de ayuda quieres?...uuuuush! Es inútil contigo!...-Morgan regresó al probador y al poco rato salió con otro atuendo, misma reacción por parte de los gemelos que mientras uno aplaudía el otro fingía no ver nada, pero el hecho era que Morgan se veía guapisima con cualquier cosa que se pusiera...pero de pronto hubo un conjunto que logró atrapar por completo la atención del gamer: un pantalón de cuero negro pegado y una blusa de un solo hombro ceñida en tono rojo intenso, en el hombro tenia el detalle de un moño blanco pequeño que parecía sostener la prenda en si, y unas botas altas negras con algunas incrustaciones plateadas

-Kami-sama...-Ahora si Armin se vio obligado a reaccionar, estaba totalmente diferente, ahora derrochaba sensualidad, la chica sintió la intensa mirada de su guardian sobre ella y se tensó un poco, Alexy sonrió de nuevo, contento esta vez de que un conjunto "lograra capturar la atención de Armin" por un momento al menos

-si señor! Esto es lo que busco!, a que si hermanito?,

-esto... Si, luce muy bien...-atinó a decir medio atontado, Morgan sonrió tímidamente, porqué la miraba así? No era gran cosa...

Luego siguió probandose mas ropa y accesorios. Medias, zapatos, botas, mascadas, ¡hasta ropa interior! Y cuanta cosa se le ocurriera a Alexy. También ellos aprovecharon y se actualizaron el guardarropa, o mas bien Alexy porque lo que era Armin huyó despavorido cuando dijeron que entrara al probador... Para las cuatro de la tarde y luego de haber encontrado al Gamer escapista habían vaciado las tiendas y morían de hambre! Fueron a comer y se divirtieron mucho charlando un rato mientras comían el postre, y Alexy aprovechó para unas clases rápidas de etiqueta, enseñó a Morgan cómo debía cortar el pastel, como sostener el té, y un par de cosas más que siempre era útil saber. A decir verdad la chica estaba impresionada de la cantidad de cosas que estos chicos sabían, especialmente Alexy, que parecía muy bien instruido en las normas de sociedad, sea de vestir, modales, expresiones etc, como le hacía?

además de que otra cosa rondaba su cabeza. Hace un momento habían terminado con las compras, pero ella no tuvo que sacar la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había dado, en realidad todo fue pagado por los gemelos y si hacía memoria los precios de algunas prendas eran bastante altos...

-oigan...-dijo un poco inquieta- sobre las cosas que compramos...

-están increíbles! A que si? -exclamó el peliazul contento

-si pero... Yo no pagué nada...

-y que tiene?- Preguntó Armin mordiendo una galleta- descuida, eso no es un problema... Te dije que nos dejaras todo a nosotros...-Ante la traviesa sonrisita del gamer ella no pudo seguir preguntando.

Luego de comer pasaron rápidamente a un salón. Alexy insistió obviamente, ahí solo hicieron unos pequeños "retoques" a Morgan, ya que según el muchacho ella era "bella por naturaleza" un poco de manicure, algo de sombra y rubor y un ligero recorte a las puntas del cabello hicieron que la chica Gray perdiera un poco su look infantil, aún con esos lentes se veía muy bien, el efecto comenzó a notarse cuando de camino a casa Mas de un chico se le quedó mirando a Morgan

-esto si va a funcionar Armin! -dijo emocionado el gemelo...

-mmmm... Tal vez demasiado bien...- musitó el otro con esa sonrisa que rara vez se iba de su rostro. Morgan solo sonrió un poco, la verdad es que ella también estaba conforme con el cambio. Se sentía diferente, más segura, mas bonita, era extrañamente agradable, como salir de su coraza y mostrarse ante el mundo...

Cuando llegaron por fin la tarde había caído, se sorprendieron un poco de encontrar en la puerta del departamento a las muchachas, que cuando vieron el nuevo look de Morgan casi se van de espaldas.. Estaba guapísima! Kim estuvo de acuerdo al cien por ciento cuando, pese a su voluntad, los gemelos tuvieron que confesar su plan. Iris no tanto, ella quería mucho a Morgan y la idea de que cambiara no le hacía mucha gracia "¿y que tal si su carácter también cambia?, me gusta mi amiga tal y como es..." comentó la de trenza en un puchero, Morgan aseguró que eso no pasaría...

-tranquilas chicas, seré la misma con ustedes...-aclaró la joven Gray con una sonrisa

-no sé por qué tuvimos que decirles algo, se supone que era un secreto...-Armin cruzó los brazos algo ofuscado

-ya, ya, no diremos nada niño, no te sulfures...-Kim rió por lo bajo

-ojalá...-sentenció Alexy- recuerden que es por el bien de Morgan...

-mejor nos vamos chicas, ellos todavía tienen mucho por hacer...-dijo tímida Violetta

Las muchachas se despidieron de su amiga y dijeron que estaban ansiosas por ver el resultado el lunes, Armin las acompañó a la puerta y antes de irse Iris se acercó al gamer

-Te encargo a Morgan vale?...

-la cuidaré bien..- el chico sonrió ligeramente y las mejillas de Iris se sonrojaron- bueno, hasta pronto...

-E-espera Armin...-le llamó

-huh?...-el pelinegro volteo de nuevo arqueando una ceja- si? Dime...

-Esto... Podríamos... Ummm -Iris dudo un poco, la verdad es que no solo había venido por Morgan- ir un día a tomar un café o algo?

-Aaah? -él le miró con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos bien abiertos... Y al otro lado de la puerta Morgan que iba a decir adios a las chicas lo escuchó sin querer. La joven ya no giró la perilla, solo se quedó ahí de pie como congelada, Armin se rasco la melena un poco indeciso, parecía sopesar los pros y contras mientras Iris jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente en un auténtico esfuerzo por no echarse a correr ahora mismo, al final el gamer sonrió un poco

-si, por qué no?...

-Ah! Bien... Genial... Te parece el miércoles en la tarde? -preguntó entusiasmada

-Si, por mi bien...

Morgan se tensó un poco en su lugar y mejor decidió no salir a despedirse, en lugar de eso fue corriendo a la cocina a buscar un vaso con agua, necesitaba beber algo con urgencia porque sentía que tenía una cosa atorada en la garganta. Alexy la vio entrar de prisa e irse a la parte de atrás, el chico estaba muy contento sacando las camisas que había comprado cuando Morgan pasó casi corriendo, el muchacho hizo un gesto y dejó las cosas para ir tras la niña, después de todo, Lancel les encargó cuidar de su princesa, o sea que todo lo que pasara con ella les concernía. la encontró en el patio con un vaso de agua en las manos y la mirada fija en el saco de boxeo que colgaba de una viga ahí cerca del hermoso almendro que daba sombra al departamento y donde los chicos instalaron un pequeño sitio de entrenamiento. La verdad es que los gemelos se supieron ubicar muy bien, su piso, aunque no muy grande, era muy cómodo y bien equipado, estaba cerca de todo y en un buen sitio. Claro que si querías uno tenias que comprarlo o rentarlo, Amoris era tan grande que incluso tenia su zona residencial donde los estudiantes que así lo desearan podían quedarse y vivir ahi, aunque como dicen por ahi nada en esta vida es gratis, y si no podías pagarte un lugar ahi para eso estan los dormitorios. Morgan tampoco supo como hicieron para conseguir semejante lugar, solo que cuando dijeron que se mudarían al campus y que ella viviría en su departamento ya lo tenían todo listo...

-Morgan?...- musitó Alexy algo preocupado- pasa algo?

-no, descuida Alex... -la joven suspiró y volteó a mirarle- creo que solo me sentí algo abrumada, ya estoy bien -ella le mostró una sonrisa y el peliazul a dio por servido, Morgan decidió tratar de no pensar en ello, el que Armin saliera con Iris no significaba que dejara de ser su amigo, y es más, deberia estar feliz de que la chica hubiera hablado con el, sabía lo mucho que Iris quería tener a alguien que la quiera y con quien salir, había sino muy egoista de su parte. Aunque no podía dejar de sentir que una parte de su ser se sentía extraña, como enojada o... Traicionada. Joder! Que estaba pasandole?.

Cuando el gamer entró no hizo comentario alguno sobre que saldría con Iris, cosa que si molesto a Morgan. No tenía por que ocultarlo, no era nada malo, pensaba una y otra vez la chica Gray, y eso no hacia mas que aumentar su enojo, Alexy no lo pasó por alto pero no dijo nada, como siempre el gemelo sabía cultivar muy bien la virtud de ser discreto. Luego de ordenar las cosas y cenar algo rápido los tres se reunieron en la sala, ahí ellos le dijeron a Morgan que la parte uno del plan estaba lista y que el trabajo de Alexy había terminado. Ahora era el turno de Armin

-yo te enseñaré a defenderte. -dijo muy serio el joven. Morgan le miró sin entender, Armin se quedó un momento perdido en ese par de brillantes ojos azules y profundos que le miraban confusos, luego trató de componerse y se mostró lo mas serio que podía.- la directora ha dicho que quizá no tengas una habilidad, pero lo cierto es que se ha enfocado solo en una parte...

-explícate...-pidió Morgan interesada

-se han enfocado contigo a la parte mágica, Morgan, por el hecho de que Medea es una gran hechicera, sin embargo, tu padre tiene habilidades mercenarias, por lo tanto tu también podrías haberlas heredado...

-creo que entiendo...-dijo la chica pensando un poco

-yo te enseñaré lo básico, y el lunes probaremos suerte en la clase de defensa... -Armin sonrió confiado- estoy más que seguro que puedes con esto, además habrá que practicar en tu actitud hacia los demás, es hora de que comiences a actuar como lo que eres, una Gray...

-pero...

-eh tranquila -intervino Alexy- no se trata de cambiar tanto, sino de tenerte confianza, de hacer que te respeten, eso es todo Morgan...

-supongo que tienen razón, está bien chicos, lo intentaré...-ella sonrió decidida y Armin la envió a ponerse unos deportivos y los tenis para comenzar, en cuanto ella se fue a cambiar Alexy miró a su hermano indeciso, al final preguntó

-pasó algo hace rato cuanto se fueron las chicas?...-su gemelo le miró sin entender- no sé, vi entrar a Morgan muy alterada...-explicó sin mas, Armin se rasco la nuca nervioso

-no, bueno...nada grave, solo me despedía de las chicas, tal vez está nerviosa...-Musitó

-ah...ok -respondió Alexy con una cara de "no te creo" pero de nuevo no dijo nada.

Una vez ella estuvo lista fueron al patio al "salón" de entrenamiento, como lo llamaban los chicos y Armin puso manos a la obra, lo primero fue hacer algo de calentamiento, ayudó a la niña a estirarse un poco y luego prosiguió a mostrar a Morgan las posiciones de guardia o defensa

-cuando vayas a bloquear debes colocarte así...-el joven se puso atrás de ella y le acomodo las manos, un puño a la altura del mentón y otro mas abajo, Morgan le miró sonrojada por la cercanía y Armin se aparto en seguida sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

Alexy hace rato se había marchado a su pieza pues dijo que esto era de toda la noche. Luego de haber practicado un poco como moverse y dar un par de golpes al saco de arena Armin observó complacido la facilidad de la chica para la pelea, parecía como si lo hubiera hecho toda la vida, era ágil, rápida y sigilosa y tenía muy buena defensa, aunque claro, no esperaba menos de la hija de Lancel Gray, no por nada era conocido como el mejor mercenario de la órden de las sombras... Grupo al cual los gemelos pertenecían desde hace mucho tiempo...

-eh,despacio "Chun Li" vas a deshacer el saco..-dijo risueño al soltar el costal al que la chica casi había molido a patadas- bueno, a ver, me resultaste mejor que los Street Fighters.. Bien, vamos a practicar de otra forma

-como quieras...-dijo secamemte la joven y se acercó a la mesa por una botella de agua, Armin fingió no darse cuenta del tono arisco de la chica y fue a buscar un par de guantes de golpeo, le explicó a Morgan que ahora ella lo atacaría y él bloquearía con los guantes

-siéntete libre Morgan, deja que fluya... OK? -ella asistió y se puso en posicion de ataque, En cuanto Armin le dijo que comenzara ella empezó a atacar con fuerza, un golpe a la izquierda, el bloqueó, otro a la derecha, de nuevo el bloqueo, cada vez con mas fuerza, luego una patada alta, una con giro, Armin sonreía impresionado, era grácil y elegante, tal como imaginaba no tendría problema en la clase de defensa.

-eso es! Lo haces muy bien Morgan!...-dijo el gamer, ella solo apretó la mandíbula y siguió atacando, no sabía por que se sentía así los ojos le picaban y se nublaba su vista, no se sentía bien tenia ganas de gritar, de salir de ahí...Armin parecia no darse cuenta! Acaso era tonto? Llevaban horas así, el sol casi comenzaba a salir y ese sentimiento extraño solo crecía más y más en su interior...

-un poco más, tu puedes! - la ánimo su guardián, entonces ella sintió que ya no pudo más con esa carga

-NO! -gritó la chica y sus ojos brillaron con un intenso fulgor rojo, Armin no pudo esquivar la certera patada y fue enviado a estrellarse directamemte al tronco del almendro que zozobró violentamente y varias hojas cayeron al suelo

-AAaagh!... -se quejó el joven

-A-Armin! -exclamó asustada al tiempo que corría a su lado, el muchacho se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba un poco aturdido, las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de la niña- Armin! Dios, contéstame! Por favor! Estás bien? Lo siento mucho!

-eh tranquila...-el se incorporó sobando un poco su cabeza y sonrió- estoy bien...

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, el gamer limpió el rostro de su protegida y sonrió de nuevo para tranquilizarla, joder! El amanecer la hacia lucir mucho más hermosa y angelical bañada de los rayos dorados del sol, pensó que uno de sus seres magicos se había salido de su consola, por un momento tuvo el impulso de robar un beso a esos dulces labios pero se contuvo y se levantó de prisa rompiendo la magia del momento

-yo... Lo siento mucho...-dijo ella en voz baja y mirando al suelo, Armin se rasco la nuca nervioso

-bah no es nada, fue mi culpa, te subestimé...creo que deberíamos ir a descansar un rato

-si, también lo creo...-susurró la chica levantándose de golpe, le dio la espalda a su guardián sintiendo que no podría sostenerle la mirada, Armin tampoco volteo, no podía encarar sus temores todavía, Morgan esperó unos segundos y al ver que él no decía nada mas reprimió un sollozo y comenzó a alejarse de prisa

-lo hiciste muy bien, Morgan...-dijo Armin antes que ella entrara a la casa, aunque nunca se volvió a mirarla. Ella respondió con un "gracias" y siguió caminando mientras limpiaba una lagrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Si se hubieran mirado a la cara, el hubiera visto esa perla salada que se había escapado por su fría indiferencia y ella los puños apretados del joven gamer que luchaban por contener sus ganas de estrecharla contra su pecho como esa noche en su habitacion.

Luego de eso durmieron todo el día estaban agotados, Alexy muy consideradamente los despertó a la hora del almuerzo para que comieran algo y el ambiente parecia haber mejorado, en presencia del peliazul ellos eran los mismos, tratándose tan cálidamente como sempre. La cosa era distinta cuando estaban solos... Alexy preguntó cómo fue la cosa por la noche y su gemelo le contó muy orgulloso lo buena que era Morgan en eso, la chica pareció sonrojarse ante los halagos de su maestro y guardián pero intentó disimularlo. Pasaron la tarde de nuevo practicando esta vez Alexy también estuvo presente y Morgan tuvo que adaptarse a luchar contra dos personas, cosa que hizo muy bien, demasiado a gusto de los chicos.

Por la noche ella se retiró a dar una ducha y entonces los gemelos quedaron a solas, Alexy hojeaba una revista de moda inglesa y Armin estaba perdido esta vez en su PSP jugando el nuevo juego que compró. Aún así esto no impedía que los hermanos charlaran tan bien como si se estuvieran mirando las caras

-es muy buena cierto? -empezó el de pelo azul

-demasiado...-La cara de Armin se iluminaba con la pantalla de su consola- no cabe duda, es Mercenaria... Y tiene mucha fuerza... Tal vez más que Lancel...

-casi no hay mujeres en esa clase, crees que esté bien?...-interrogó Alexy pasando por alto la afirmación de su hermano, hasta ahora no había aparecido nadie con mas fuerza que su jefe, Morgan era muy joven aún, no entendía como Armin podía afirmar algo así, aunque también ignoraba el incidente del árbol su gemelo había decidido no contarle por temor a preocuparlo, pues no dudaba que sería capaz de desvestirlo para asegurarse que no estuviera herido o lastimado y esa idea no le atraía para nada...

-entonces?...crees que tu plan funcione hermanito?

-ja! Estoy casi seguro Alex... Solo falta que ella ponga de su parte...

-cenamos?.. Ya tengo hambre, anda Armin no seas mula y ve por Morgan si? Yo pongo la mesa

-ya qué...-el gamer siguió con su juego y se levantó a buscar a la chica Gray, la puerta de su cuarto estaba entreabierta y cuando Armin entró lo primero que vio fue a Morgan frente al espejo sosteniendo sus senos y vestida solo con un coordinado de encaje en tono rosa con listones, mirando desaprovatoriamente su pequeño busto. Casi le daba una hemorragia nasal al ver la cara de la niña por el reflejo y escucharla hablando sola

-bah, son tan pequeños, parecen dos cupcackes! -los estrujó levantando hacia arriba y mirando triste su escote- así no puedo lucir muchas prendas que escogió Alexy...!

Fue entonces que al levantar la mirada Morgan vio por el reflejo la sonrojada cara de Armin y también ella enrojeció como un tomate, que hacía ahí paradote! Cuanto llevaba mirando!? El joven gamer no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran por las deliciosas curvas de su protegida hasta que sintió algo golpearle la nariz

-Waáaaaaaaah! Pervertido! -exclamó ella lanzando el oso de felpa sobre su cajonera, este dio en el blanco y Armin retrocedió sobando su cara

-auch! Morgan! ...-no pido evitar volver a mirar y ahora ella se ruborizo todavía más al ver que el joven sonreía atrevidamemte, entonces de nuevo los ojos de la chica refulgieron con un brillo rojo y envió al gamer al otro lado del pasillo conm empujón mientras cerraba la puerta violentamente

Alexy salió de la cocina con su delantal y la cuchara llena de mezcla de hotcakes escurriendo por el mango, miró con una ceja arqueada a su gemelo en el suelo y lo apuntó con su cucharón amenazante

-pero qué barbaridad hiciste descarado?

-soy una victima! -se defendió el gamer sobando su cachete y levantándose del suelo, por una parte agradecido con Kami-sama por semejante regalo y por otra un poco inquieto, solo fueron unos segundos pero hubiera jurado ver algo en los ojos de Morgan...

-de verdad! No puedo contigo hermanito! - indignado el peliazul volvió a la cocina con un gesto que a su gemelo se le hizo melodramático y cómico, rió olvidando su inquietud hasta que escuchó suaves pasos a su espalda, se volvió y encontró a Morgan mirando le apenada

-oh! Esto... Perdona Morgan, juro por mi consola que no sabía, yo vi la puerta abierta...-intentó disculparse, ella negó con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos, el chico sintió una inmensa tranquilidad al ver que eran los mismos ojos azules y puros de siempre

-Fue mi culpa, yo dejé abierto, a veces olvido que estoy aquí...-empezó ella- esto...tu... No oíste nada o si? -dijo roja de vergüenza, el chico rió un poco

-pues... No sé...

-Armin! -protestó haciendo un mohín y el echó a reír

-descuida a mí me gustas mucho tal como eres...-dijo sin darse cuenta, ella le miró sorprendida y el gamer se giró en seguida dándole la espalda. por Kratos! Hubiera deseado morderse la lengua! Morgan sintió su corazon desbocarse como un río y sus labios temblaron, la verdad a ella también le gustaba mucho su guardián pero se negaba a aceptarlo...

-qué quieres decir?...-preguntó ella directamente, aunque muy nerviosa, se había dado cuenta hace tiempo de esos momentos especiales que compartían a solas y que en estos días eran mas frecuentes, le gustaba mucho esa cercanía con Armin, y ahora quería saber... No!, necesitaba saber qué sentía él al respecto...

Armin se pensó mucho su respuesta. Y lo cierto era que cada día que pasaba era una prueba a su integridad y lealtad. Lancel les encomendó su tesoro mas valioso para que lo cuidaran, confió en ellos y como amigo era una falta de respeto fallarle, además de otras muchas razones por las que Morgan estaba simplemente prohibida para él. Lo mas irónico del asunto, y que le daba rabia por dentro es que la chica sentía lo mismo! Joder! Lo que era pasar cien años encerrado en el cuerpo de un chiquillo buscando a tu compañera y que al final no puedas estar con ella! Vencido por sus motivos suspiró y dijo lo que mas le había pesado en toda su larga vida...

-que eres bonita. Y me gustas así como mi amiga...

-mentiroso! -la escuchó exclamar y se volvió a mirarla con los ojos entornados y abiertos como platos- te gusto! Se cómo me miras, cómo me tratas..! Entonces por que...?

Ella no pudo terminar la frase y desvío la cara triste, Armin se maldijo internamente y deseó no haber sido tan obvio, pero ya llegados a este punto no podía hacer otra cosa mas que hablar con la verdad

-si...me gustas Morgan... Pero no puedo estar contigo. Soy tu guardián y siempre seré tu amigo... Pero no me pidas mas que eso..-ella cerró los ojos y Armin se hundió en el mar de la tristeza. La joven Gray levantó la mirada y la fijó en su querido Gamer, este notó algo distinto en sus ojos

\- así va a ser entonces?... Amigos solamente?...-preguntó tranquilamente y sin ningún reproche

-lo siento...-la escuchó suspirar y bajar la cabeza un momento luego de nuevo le miró con una sonrisita dulce y cargada de tristeza

-está bien Armin...-la niña se dio vuelta y camino por el corredor- dile por favor a Alexy que no tengo hambre y que me disculpe...hasta mañana...

Y con la misma la chica Gray se encierro en su habitación. No quiso saber mas nada ni de nadie, simplemente se metió bajo las sábanas y abrazo su oso café llorando en silencio y comprendiendo la advertencia de su madre "No entregues tu corazón" pero jamás imaginó que le dolería tanto, asi permaneció hasta dormirse. A la mañana siguiente Morgan despertó y se sintió abrumada, pero también resuelta a ser otra persona, cansada de ser la tímida niña de siempre, cansada de temer a todo y de sí misma... Se acabó. Hoy todos varían a la verdadera Morgan Gray... Y de nuevo ese resplandor rojo destelló en sus ojos...

.

.

.

.

_*****"Kentin" *****_

La miro, y por mas que trato no logro entenderlo. Ella... Es de verdad Morgan? Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando ella voltea y me sonríe, si es ella. Pero ésta tan distinta, tan cambiada. No puedo evitarlo y la recorro con la vista, y mi boca se seca, juro que nunca imaginé sentir lo que ahora. Quisiera tener cerca esa figura esbelta y bella y que mis manos recorrieron esa esa espalda, pero al mismo tiempo me niego a aceptar que sea Morgan. NO!.

Dónde está esa chica dulce que encontré llorando aquella tarde? Quisiera levantarme ahora mismo de mi asiento y arrastrarla conmigo al jardín, preguntarle qué había pasado, quisiera exigrle a quien fuera responsable de esto que me devolviera a Morgan, a Mi Morgan! A la que miro siempre desde lejos, desde que nos cruzamos en el pasillo del colegio el día que llegó...

Siento rabia. Ahora todo el salón la mira. Antes ella se hubiera sonrojado apenada con esa expresión inocente que tanto me gusta... No se que tengo. Estoy desvariando. De todos modos quien soy yo para impedir que ella haga lo que quiera? Y a mí que mas me da...? Solo se que algo raro pasa conmigo, no me gusta pero al mismo tiempo... Me encanta...

-Morgan...-murmure mientras la veía juguetear con un mechón de su cabello. El maestro pensó que no prestaba atención y le ha preguntado.

-en el siglo XVI el arte y el teatro constituían la fuente de entretenimiento mas comun entre la burguesía francesa y las monarquías, y también generaban ingresos al atraer a los turistas procedentes de aristocráticas familias deseosas de presenciar las obras que representaban los artistas, también las trovas y los juglares se hicieron comunes en las plazas públicas entreteniendo a gente de menos recursos que no podían costear las caras entradas al teatro... Quiere que prosiga maestro Dimitri?...-le oigo responder

-no es necesario, muy bien señorita Gray...

Luego se vuelve a sentar y todos la miran de nuevo. Y yo también, no puedo apartar la vista, ella levanta la mirada y observa e incluso el pobre profesor parece intimidarse, cosa muy dificil, pues no solo es el maestro de literatura y arte sino también profesor de artes negras en las clases especiales...no entiendo nada y me pesa no saber.. Quiero recuperar a Morgan.

-qué te ha pasado...?-alcanzo a murmurar tratando de convencerme que no es la misma, entonces ella voltea de nuevo y me mira, y tras esas gafas delgadas y toda esa ropa tan sexy puedo ver el brillo dulce de su mirada, entonces toda esa rabia parece calmarse y yo me pierdo en esos ojos... Y solo quedamos nosotros dos como encerrados en una burbuja lejos del barullo de la clase... Y eso me gusta...Es extraño porque se que alguna vez me he sentido así, pero no recuerdo cuando ni donde...

.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno que tal? Como ven por ahora el ship principal es con Armin, pero eso podría cambiar jajaja, ya empezaremos a ver mas a Castiel, quien por esta vez será amigo y no enemigo de nuestro Nath, xD tienen una relacion medio rara no? Jajaja ideas mias no se, me gustaría verlos como amigos así que se me ocurrió, y como Cassy es alguien que siempre va contra la corriente se me hizo cool que fuera amigo de quien los demás reniegan...también pronto entrará Lysandro, lo prometo... Qué pasará con Morgan? Entrará a los mercenarios? Y que secreto guardan los gemelos? **

**Hasta otra mis lindas sucrettes! No olviden comentar, es graaaaaatis! =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Otra nueva actualización que espero sea de su agrado, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que te estado trabajando con la ortografía pero aún se me escapan algunas cosas, no es fácil con la tableta =) y también dar las gracias a quienes me siguen y leen tanto este como mis otros fics, creo que me tomare un tiempo para actualizar algunos que me están pidiendo mis lectores en los review que me dejan porque si ya me estoy estancando, ojalá ellos me perdonen ya les hice esperar demasiado jajaja pero no se preocupen que estaré pendiente igual de este**

**Bueno ya let's Read!**

**The Game of Love**

**Capítulo VII.- Prueba superada...**

Finalmente había terminado la espera, la primera hora de la clase había llegado a su fin y ni tanto sonó el timbre de la campana Nathaniel se levantaba y caminaba decidido hacia Morgan, ella se levantó de su lugar y Armin ya había cogido su mochila de clases pero el rubio cortó el paso a la chica evidentemente contrariado, Morgan le miró y sonrió cálidamente

-hola Nath...-se permitió llamarlo por su nombre, y en diminutivo además, cosa que al muchacho pareció encantarle pues amigos como eran ella siempre, y a pesar de apreciarlo mucho, no dejaba de llamarle "Joven Nathaniel"

-M-morgan!... Uh, que cambio, te ves...-lo pensó un poco pues "endemoniadamente sexy" no era el calificativo más propio, pero si el que mejor sentaba"- muy guapa...

-ah, gracias!... Me apetencia un cambio -dijo ella evitando que el preguntara el motivo

-te sentó bien...-concedió el medio vampiro, ella sonrió contenta y volteo para coger su libro mientras el rubio le miraba de cabeza a pies con una expresión entre ansia y nerviosismo, deteniendose inconcientemente un par de segundos en esas torneadas piernas de las que Cas había hablado esa mañana, entonces sintió un agudo escrutinio y alzó la vista para encontrar un par de ojos azules mirarle con fiereza, Armin cruzó los brazos...

-Morgan, las chicas te esperan...-apuró el gemelo y ella empezó a andar muy tranquila

-Ve tu delante seguro Iris se muere por verte...-fue la cortante respuesta, el gamer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Alexy le quitó de las manos la mochila de la niña para seguirla de prisa mientras ella caminaba al lado de Nath...

De lejos Kentin observaba atento, y le sorprendió mucho la momentánea separación de ese trío que hasta ahora siempre había estado muy unido. Alexy y sus preocupaciones estaban divididos, pues la cara que puso su gemelo no lo dejó muy tranquilo sin embargo Morgan ahora era su prioridad, y aunque amara a su hermano con toda su alma ella era su misión ahora. Además también le tomó mucho cariño...

-te pasa algo? -preguntó el delegado viendo que la chica tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño y los ojos empañados tras su gafas, eso despertó inquietud en él y se preocupo un poco por su amiga, de pronto se le vio mas triste que nunca

-ah?...-al momento ella suspiró y volvió a su apacible rostro natural con una sonrisa- no, no es nada... Perdona Nathaniel... Es que yo...

-Nath suena mejor...-le sonrió un poco- querrías por favor llamarme así?, me gusta mas que eso de "joven"...

-si lo prefieres...-ella pareció contenta con eso y el asintió para mostrar aún mas su aprobación, entonces ambos rieron y Morgan entró a su siguiente clase...

Armin seguía de pie justo en el mismo lugar, con la mirada fija en el suelo y el puño cerrado, tratando de contener las ganas de correr tras ella y decirle que no lo malinterpretara... Morgan había creído que estaba enamorado de Iris? Acaso no lo escuchó ayer? O tal vez pensó que mentía... Y además qué tenia que ver la pobre Iris en esto? A menos que los hubiera escuchado hablar esa tarde...Eso era!

-niña tonta... -musitó con una amarga sonrisa. Y sin querer la solución a sus problemas llegó sola. Si ella creía que el quería a alguien mas entonces lo olvidaría...

Decidió dejar las cosas así y simplemente continuar con su misión de todos modos eso era lo mejor, aun asi no se alejó de ella y entró a clases, se sentó como siempre a su lado pero la chica parecía enojada todavía... A la hora del almuerzo Morgan se reunió con sus amigas y fueron a la cafetería, donde la chica Gray siguió causando revuelo...

-whoa Pequeña! Estas increíble! - exclamó Kim orgullosa

-oh Kim, exageras...-sonrió y tomó su bandeja yendo hacia la fila a buscando algo de comer, tomando una manzana un sandwich y un jugo, mientras charlaba con sus amigas ella vio como una mano cogió su manzana cuando la asentó sobre una mesa. Morgan se giró y vio un par de ojos grises y concidos

-hey...-Castiel le miraba con una atrevida media sonrisa- lindas piernas señorita Gray...-Morgan arqueo una ceja ante esa caliente mirada y Violetta se sonrojó toda, Castiel se permitió morder provocativamente la manzana seguro de que eso la haría correr como la ultima vez...-que amable, gracias por el almuerzo...

-por nada...-Morgan le sostuvo la mirada al pelirrojo haciendo que el chico sonriera mas interesado, evidente que el cambio no fue solo por fuera...-pero dime Castiel, no puedes encontrar otro modo de llamar mi atención?...

-Di... Disculpa?...-eso tampoco lo esperaba...Morgan sonrió ampliamente y caminó despacio hasta quedar frente al joven, ahora su altura no era un problema pues los tacones ayudaban mucho, Armin estuvo a punto de intervenir pero su gemelo lo detuvo, ella debía hacerse cargo. la chica sonrió traviesa y pasó su pulgar a modo de caricia junto a la boca del muchacho limpiando un poco del jugo que quedó al morder la fruta, su reacción fue inmediata, el chico se tensó mientras toda la escuela veía a Morgan Gray encarar a Castiel...

-si quieres hablar conmigo no tienes que montar un circo...chico malo...-El rockero quedó atontado con esa risa coqueta y ese par ojos brillantes que le miraron, Morgan rápidamente deslizo su mano hasta la del muchacho y le quitó la manzana, con sensualidad la mordió delante de él y sonrió de nuevo dandose la vuelta, antes de volver la cara le hizo un guiño y se alejo con su bandeja y sus amigas

-adiós Cas...

-eh Gray! -gritó el pelirrojo, ella volteo a mirar por encima del hombro- tengo una tocada en el Club el miércoles... Vendrás?...-la genuina sonrisa del muchacho le gustó bastante, era mas guapo así que cuando sonreía con sarcasmo

-tal vez...-y la vio marcharse, no le importó que medio colegio le viera o que uno de los guardias de la chica quisiera matarlo con la vista, a pesar de la respuesta esa mirada intensa le decía "ahí estaré..."

Unos ojos dorados observaron a la joven Gray salir del comedor con sus amigas, aquella bella chica sonrió dejando su botella de jugo sobre la mesa

-mmm...tiene estilo... Me gusta, verdad Leigh?

-es un gran cambio...

-puso en su lugar a Castiel...-un par de ojos de distinto color destellaron mirando fijamente por donde ella salió- espero tener el placer de conocer a la Dama...

-Seguro lo tendrás Lysandro -Leigh rió un poco- Castiel la invitó a la tocada...

-será muy interesante...-el guapo joven de cabellos albinos sonrió y siguió comiendo. Afuera en el jardín las muchachas se morían de risa, sobre toda por la reacción de Castiel, que era conocido en el colegio y su reputación no era la mejor, además de incorregible, terco y rebelde también se conocía por su fama de rompecorazones, pues a que chica no le encantan los rockeros rebeldes con motocicleta...?

-jajaja ay! Ya no puedo más! -Iris rodó en el césped- lo dejaste calladito!

-y hasta te invitó a la tocada y todo! -Violetta aplaudió contenta- Eres mi ídolo Morgan!

-Me debía una...-Morgan sonrió satisfecha recordando esa vez que se conocieron en el pasillo mientras se terminaba su manzana

\- eres tremenda Peque! -Kim fingió que lloraba- estoy orgullosa!...

Armin y Alexy les miraban desde una distancia prudente, trataban de darle su espacio a Morgan siempre que podían y esta vez Alexy lo hizo a propósito, había cosas de que hablar. Armin estaba muy irritado, primero la manera en que ella le contestó, luego coqueteaba así con ese chico ¡en qué estaba pensando esa tonta! Y sin embargo su ojos no dejaban de mirarla...

-esto se salió de control...-musito El gamer de pronto, su gemelo le miró

-de que hablas?

-de Morgan... Mírala! Quería que fuera fuerte, que no temiera pero esto... Esto no...!

-no veo lo malo...- dijo a modo de prueba- es fuerte ahora, ya no tiene miedo, es segura, creo que hicimos bien.. Y que hay de malo en que sea coqueta? Es joven y bella, por que no salir con alguien Armin...?

-es que yo no! ...-El pelinegro se detuvo, estuvo a punto de decir "yo no lo soporto"- no es correcto...-dijo al final

-Armin...-su gemelo le miró con esos ojos que decían que lo sabía todo- los escuché en la sala... Ella te dijo lo que sentía y fuiste tú quien le dijo que era imposible...

-y no lo es Alex?...-Su hermano suspiró y miró hacia la muchacha, sonrió al ver que distraídamente obvservaba a Armin mientras el veía el suelo- sabes que es hija de Lancel, que no puedo estar con ella, no soy como ella!...

-lo sé...-dijo Alexy muy tranquilo- te recuerdo que estoy en la misma situación hermanito... No somos como ella... Y qué? No creo que eso sea impedimento... Y Lancel? Él estaría feliz...

-No sería justo para Morgan. Tu sabes lo que conlleva nuestra habilidad. El dupplecanger no envejece... Tarda siglos en hacerlo, por eso somos los últimos Alexy!...

-y lo serémos si no haces algo al respecto.

-y por que debo ser yo? -se quejó el Gamer sacando su consola, eso quería decir que el tema estaba cerrado.

-porque yo no puedo! -Alexy desvió la cara con las mejillas rojas- no fastidies Armin...

El pelinegro sonrió sabiendo que ya no lo molestaría con el tema. No le gustaba defenderse con eso pero de otro modo Alexy no iba a parar, su gemelo era tan terco que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no era fácil disuadirlo, y la única forma era tocando el único tema delicado para el chico, y ese era sus gustos personales...

-aún así creo que haces mal...-musitó timidamente Alexy, el gamer le miró muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que no desistía luego de tocar "el tema"- si yo tuviera esa oportunidad no la desperdiciaría...

-mmm... Perdona, soy un insensible bro...-se disculpó viendo los ojos tristes de su hermano, este negó con la cabeza

-no es tu culpa Armin, es mía... Si te digo esto es porque quiero que estés feliz, no deseo nada más...

-gracias...-Armin pareció meditarlo- te prometo que lo pensaré...

Iris miró al pelinegro y le hizo una seña de que se acercara, el joven obedeció y fue a sentarse junto a ellas en el jardín mientras la chica le ofrecía de su desayuno y Armin dudaba entre si aceptar o no y Morgan cruzaba los brazos molesta, Alexy suspiró. Su hermano siempre tenía exito con las chicas, y con la gente en general, no le costaba hacerse querer, aún cuando el se propusiera lo contrario, Armin brillaba, con todo y que se escudara con su consola encerrandose en si mismo, evitando salir y pasando horas en la red, o aceptando una misión tras otra de la órden, siempre trabajando, ocupando su mente para evitar pensar en su mera existencia.

Ellos no eran como los vampiros, no los dañaba el sol ni tenían que beber sangre para mantener su juventud su resistencia era asombrosa y sus destrezas magníficas, los vampiros eran una simpleza, ellos eran unos seres mucho mas notables, tanto que eran los últimos...Y la maldición que pesaba sobre sus hombros era mucho mas compleja que el no envejecer, habían visto pasar a todos los que una vez amaron. Un vampiro puede morder y convertir a su gente, ellos no. Estaban condenados a ver morir a sus seres queridos mientras observaban como meros espectadores, amigos, familia, amores del pasado...envejeciendo y muriendo unos tras otros, mientras ellos, seres milenarios atorados en el cuerpo de un chiquillo, permanecían... Cada vez mas solos...teniendose solo el uno al otro. Por eso evitaban acercarse a la gente, para no querer a nadie y no seguir sufriendo esas perdidas irreparables... O eso pensaba Armin. Harto de todo había decidido cerrarse a las personas, pasaba horas con sus juegos y en internet. La tecnologia de este siglo le había dado un alivio temporal y salvo muy contadas gentes, el chico era casi un antisocial... Que ironía que justo cuando Armin había decidido cerrar su corazón llegara A su vida Morgan...

Y en cuanto a él, Alexy era mucho más simple, había decidido tomar lo bello de la vida y no dejar que el pasado le afectara, de todos modos el decidió que era feliz, y lo sería mientras Armin estuviera a su lado, así jamás podría sentirse solo...

-Alexy!... -el dio un respingo al ver que Morgan le llamaba y sonrió- ven con nosotros no te quedes ahí solo!...

-ya voy! ...-Y sonrió acercandose. Si, el nunca estaba solo...

.

.

.

Por la tarde luego de que las clases elementales terminaran Morgan se en caminó al área de la clase de defensa, ahí un numeroso grupo de alumnos en su mayoria hombres, esperaba la llegada del profesor. Kentin, que era un alumno avanzado ayudaba al maestro a mantener el orden, se sorprendió bastante cuando llegaron tres peculiares alumnos con su formato de admisión...

-Morgan...? -dijo mirando fijamente a la joven, ella se encogió de hombros

-tengo que probar..

-pe... Pero podrían lastimarte!...

-creo que puedo con esto...

-entonces... Dame tu formato...-dijo no muy seguro, ella le entregó la autorización de Dimitri y acto seguido los gemelos hicieron lo mismo -ustedes también?

-decidimos probar, igual que Morgan...-algo en la sonrisa de Armin puso a Kentin en alerta, parecía tener demasiada confianza. Entrar al grupo no era fácil y menos ascender a mercenario, que tenia este chico para tomarlo tan a la ligera? Frunció el ceño un poco molesto y tomó los papeles, Alexy sonrió con calidez al entregar su papel, tanto que el chico mercenario se sonrojó un poco, trató de no darle importancia y los guió al campo junto a los demás, pronto el profesor Boris llegó y sonrió contento al ver caras nuevas en los alumnos

-ooooh vaya! Magnífico, clase pronto tendremos nuevos compañeros, espero que puedan con el pequeño examen... Primero la pista de obstáculos...

El maestro los condujo a la parte trasera del gimnasio donde había una pista de unos 500 metros, el problema no era la distancia sino la serie de pruebas que había para pasarla, desde saltos de longitud para evitar caer en el barro hasta vallas de tres metros de alto para cruzar, la red para trepar y al final un camino evitando los troncos que saltaban al paso... Morgan se sintió un poco nerviosa, había pensado que sería algo mas sencillo como lo que practicó con Armin, para colmo alguien había abierto la boca y dicho que Morgan Gray estaba probando suerte en la clase de defensa y mucha gente se congregó alrededor para mirar y porqué no? Divertirse viéndola hacer el ridículo, eso se volvió habitual en los casi dos meses que ya llevaba en el colegio y muchos ya incluso lo tenían como hobbie, sobre todo Amber que obviamente ya estaba ahí lista para verla caer de nuevo y reírse de ella o Nathaniel que ya no hallaba la manera de mostrarle su apoyo y se limitaba solo a estar cerca, también entre la gente que observaba una chica de piel blanca y ojos azules miraba con una sonrisa a esa nueva que se atrevía a tratar de entrar en sus dominios, no había otra fémina en la clase de defensa y así estaban bien...

-quién irá primero?...-el maestro preguntó emocionado, Morgan dudo un poco amedrentada por la vista de la prueba, Alexy dio un paso al frente

-yo! - al mirarle la muchacha asustada tras sus gafas el peliazul hizo un gesto con la mano- descuida Morgan es un juego de niños...

-muy bien señor Alex, me gusta su entusiasmo!

A la señal de Boris el peliazul salió corriendo y con agilidad felina dio un par de saltos esquivando el barro, se dio el lujo de caer de espaldas y luego otro salto sobre la valla alta, las otras las trepó sin problema, pasó a traves de las cuerdas y luego con los troncos los cuales evito saltando sobre ellos... Cuando hubo terminado toda la clase aplaudió incluyendo al profesor, Kentin también estaba impresionado, ciertamente a ese chico se le hizo muy fácil... Luego siguió Armin que con la misma facilidad que Alexy tomó la prueba y como si fuera un deja vú repitió exactamente cada movimiento, todos parecieron notarlo y se generó una especie de confusión entre los estudiantes

-excelente! -Boris aplaudió restando importancia al asunto- ahora usted señorita Gray...

-esto... Si...-Armin palideció un poco al ver el temor en los ojos de su protegida, antes que ella comenzara se situó a su espalda y de nuevo la tomó por los hombros, Morgan dio un respingo ante el contacto del chico y griró un poco la cara para mirarle

-puedes hacerlo... Tengo fe en ti Morgan...-la traviesa sonrisa que le dedicó el joven fue suficiente para que ella le imitara y recuperara la confianza, se preguntó cómo podía un gesto suyo devolverle el valor que perdió presa del pánico... No cabida duda que su corazón todavía latía por su guardián, no puedes olvidar en una sola noche, se dijo mientras tomaba su lugar.

-Armin...-la escuchó llamar y el gamer le miró en seguida, ella también le miraba con gesto confiado-... Gracias...

-ja! Imposible! -se mofó Amber en su lugar lista para morir de risa

Pronto el maestro Boris dio la orden para que empezara y Morgan suspiró pesadamente antes de tomarse unos segundos para evaluar el terreno, paseo la vista sobre el campo como si lo escaneara y en lugar de salir corriendo caminó a paso firme, los gemelos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse..."esa mirada...es de Lancel! " Pensó Alexy presa de una extraña emoción, Dimitri también presente sonrió de forma extraña, Lancel Gray inició de la misma forma cuando treinta años atrás hizo la prueba al campo de defensa...

-será posible?... -musitó el guapo Vampiro que igual que los gemelos fue uno de los que estuvo presente el día que ese hombre entró al grupo de defensa,y su sonrisa se ensancho al ver que igual que Lancel antes de llegar al borde comenzó a correr y como si fuera una simple clase de gimnasia Morgan se impulsó con las manos y no con los pies! Así lo hizo con los tres fosos dejando boquiabiertos a los espectadores, luego llegó a la valla y la escaló sin problemas, desde ahí la chica dio un salto muy alto de nuevo y con ello evito pasar por las cuerdas, Armin no pudo evitar su orgullo cuando con gracia pasó la ultima parte esquivando cada uno de los troncos como si estuviera defendiendose de alguien, en menos de cinco cinco minutos Morgan Gray estaba parada al otro lado de la pista...

-lo... Lo logró...-dijo Boris arrastrando incrédulo las palabras mientras miraba su reloj, no solo eso sino que además batió el actual record...todo el campo caía bajo un silencio sepulcral, nadie podia creerlo! -bienvenida señorita Gray!

En instantes el campo estalló en aplausos y Morgan brincó de felicidad arrojándose a los brazos de su guardián, Armin feliz la levantó y dieron varias vueltas, los dos riendo como niños y entregandose al momento, ajenos a que todos les miraban, Nathaniel se paró de su asiento como resorte y Kentin apretó los puños inconcientemente cuando el gamer y la muchacha estuvieron a escasos milimetros de besarse, para sorpresa del mismo Armin fue Morgan la que se detuvo y echó atras la cabeza con las mejillas rojas, parpadearon varias veces y luego se soltaron al ver que la clase y espectadores les miraban inquisitivamente...

El profesor Boris dio por admitidos a los tres chicos en el grupo y con ello también por terminada la clase porque luego de semejante espectáculo su zona de práctica estaba invadida de alumnos que vinieron a mirar y sus propios estudiantes estaban demasiado excitados para seguir prestando atención. Ademas era todo un acontecimiento, rara vez tenía nuevos miembros en el grupo ya que muy poca lograban pasar la prueba de defensa, y menos convertirse en mercenarios! El mas nuevo en este logro era Kentin, y contando al castaño eran solamente cinco personas, y si a eso le sumaba que una Gray de nuevo pisaba el campo eso era verdaderamente mucho para una sola tarde...

De inmediato los tres chicos se vieron rodeados por sus ahora nuevos compañeros, unos felicitando y otros dando la bienvenida al grupo, Morgan fue prácticamente asediada y de no haber estado los gemelos ahí no hubiera sabido que hacer, afortunadamente ahí estaba Armin rodeando protectoramente su cintura y con eso ella se sentía a salvo... A la chica se le iluminó el rostro al ver a sus amigas agitar las manos desde lejos, Kim incluso se dio el lujo de brincar y agitar su gorra lo que la hizo reír, de pronto entre la gente se abrió paso a empujones una curiosa chica de cabello negro y corto, un poco alborotado, bestia de verde y su mirada pícara resaltaba en su rostro además de sus pecas que salpicaban toda su nariz, de un caderazo hizo a un lado a un pobre chico que le estorbaba y sacó un micrófono y una pequeña video cámara de su bolso café, con un agil movimiento hizo la cámara levitar y sonrió

-Hola Amoris! Aquí su fiel Peggy reportando para el canal estudiantil! Esta vez en vivo desde el campo de prácticas donde Morgan Gray por fin descubrió sus habilidades y tras una gran ejecución fue admitida en la clase especial de defensa... Como estás Morgan? te sientes feliz? Crees que todo tu fracaso hasta ahora ha válido la pena?

-ah?... esto... -la joven Gray no supo ni que contestar, eran demasiadas preguntas y no sabia por donde empezar a responder

-vaya parece que nuestra señorita Gray está un poco nerviosa... Tranquila Morgan! Mejor cuentanos hace cuanto que se conocen tú y tu novio? Tienen mucho tiempo saliendo? -ante esa pregunta tanto Armin como la joven enrojecieron al instante, Peggy sonrió socarronamente Vaya si podía sacarle jugo a esta historia!

-N...no somos novios...-tartamudeo la chica

-ah vaya! Que desliz el mío! Perdonen chicos es que como que casi se besan hace un momento, yo pensé que...-comenzó la reportera con un tono sugerente, Armin se apresuró a negarlo todavía colorado

-aaaah! No, no, no, no...novios? No que va!... Amigos! Muy buenos...-atinó a contestar el pelinegro Morgan sintió otra vez ese nudo en su garganta, si,amigos nada más, solo eso podía ofrecerle Armin y cómo dolía saber que sus motivos no eran mas que una mentira. Esa tarde que hablaron el le dijo que la quería pero no podía estar con ella... ¿por que no simplemente le hablaba claro y le decía que estaba enamorado de Iris? Eran amigas pero soportaría más eso que una mentira... El quería a Iris, sino por qué ocultar que saldrian juntos no le veía el caso...

-Armin es mi mejor amigo...-declaró Gray ante el micro tratando que no se le quebrara la voz al decirlo, Alexy sintió que el corazón se le aplastaba como una esponja ante la amarga sonrisa de la niña, sonrisa que solo él entendió... Morgan buscó refugio en el peliazul y se aferro a su brazo -El y Alexy fueron los que me animaron a seguir tratando, no se que haría sin ellos...

-se nota que son muy unidos... Bueno entonces la señorita Gray no tiene novio?... Bien chicos de Amoris ya escucharon, Morgan es libre de aceptar invitaciones! Yo me despido y como siempre les digo, si hay noticia me verán ahí! Hasta pronto!...

Peggy apago la cámara y dio un par de saltitos, ojalá que la pesada de Carla lo haya transmitido bien porque iba a ser la bomba! Sacó su cámara y empezó a tomar fotos, no pasó por alto un par de fotos donde Morgan ya reunida con sus amigas volvia a estar del brazo con ese chico de ojos azules y cabello negro. se dio cuenta que el grupo parecía planear algo y los siguió, resultaba que habían decidió ir a cenar todos para celebrar el avance de Morgan y que mejor que pizza y refrescos. Peggy los siguió cuidando que no la vieran y terminó en un pequeño restaurante cerca del parque que tenia toda la pinta de cafetería de los 80's donde la musica sonaba de una vieja rockola y los pisos eran de enormes azulejos negros con blanco simulando un tablero de ajedrez, enfocó bien el ángulo de su toma y los captó a todos muy divertidos especialmente a la niña Gray y ese joven muy cercanos, en más de una ocasión sonriendo, intercambiando miradas o incluso abrazados y riendo...

-no que no?- se dijo regodeándose de su buen tino, estaba segura de que esos dos se traían algo

Mientras en la mesa los cotilleos no se hicieron esperar, Morgan estaba mas que feliz, en una de esas Violetta le pidió que la acompañara al sanitario y Kim dijo que iba por mas refrescos lo que dejó solos a los gemelos con Iris, esta a provechó y se saltó al lugar junto a Armin -que antes ocupaba Morgan- el gamer dio un respingo sorprendido cuando la muchachita se sentó a su lado y sonrió encogiendose de hombros, el arqueo las cejas y como no teniendo nada mejor que decirle optó por un tema obvio

-la pizza está muy buena eh?- comentó ella mordiendo un pedazo, Armin asintió como autómata y la imitó. Nervioso? Por que cuernos se sentiría nervioso, sería porque Iris le miraba con los ojos brillantes? O porque de un momento a otro llegara Morgan y los viera juntos, Alexy estaba mas que divertido con la escena

-mmm! Si...-se vio forzado a contestar el pelinegro luego de tragar su bocado

-te gusta la pizza Armin? -preguntó Iris jugando con su trenza y de nuevo el chico asintió mecánicamente- que mas te gusta? El cine? La playa?...los deportes?

-deportes? por Kami no! Soy malísimo... Y no me gusta mucho moverme -siguió comiendo ya un poco mas relajado- prefiero un buen manga o mi consola, el único deporte que juego es el FIFA soccer...y no es mucho mi gusto!

Iris no pudo evitar reír ante la franqueza del muchacho y Alexy dio un respingo cuando vio la carita de Morgan que desde lejos los había divisado mientras regresaba del baño, las chicas se sentaron e Iris sonrió a su amiga con gafas a modo de disculpa por " quitarle" el lugar, Kim volvió con mas refresco y se sentó para seguir charlando.

Morgan tuvo que soportar el resto de la velada viendo a su amiga reírse de cualquier bobería que se le ocurría al gamer y Armin muy en contra de su voluntad tenia que prestar atención a la jovencita, pronto Iris perdió todo rastro de vergüenza y se halló de lo mas cómoda conversando con el muchacho, tanto que se dio el lujo de coger su mano sobre la mesa, Armin dio un respingo a punto de retirarla pero sintió la mirada de la niña Gray sobre él, no se equivocó y vio a Morgan alternando entre sus ojos azules y su mano presa en la de Iris sobre la mesa, solo ellos parecieron darse cuenta porque los otros tres platicaban muy contentos, no supo por qué diablos no se movió de posición, tal vez porque se perdió en el par de zafiros que tenia la chica por ojos o en el ligero temblor de sus labios, el punto es que fue demasiado tarde para cuando reacciono porque Morgan ya se había levantado y salido de ahí...

-eh Morgan! -gritó Iris ajena a todo y genuinamente sorprendida

-Peque! Oye donde vas?!

Inútil. Ella salió por la puerta del restaurante casi corriendo, se sentía una idiota por no poder controlar lo que sentía, la culpa era suya no de él, pero por mucho que trataba simplemente no lograba hacer entender a su cabeza que él no la veía del mismo modo. Ahora seguro le había echado a perder la cena. "Bien hecho Gray" se dijo a si misma caminando hacia una banca del parque cerca de la fuente, Morgan se dejó caer pesadamente sobre esta ocultando la cara entre las manos. Eso tampoco era justo la del problema era ella así que actuando como una estúpida cría no iba a solucionar nada, y si iba a preocupar a los gemelos, lo mejor era volver y enfrentar las cosas sino quería perder también la amistad de Armin...ya bastante tenía con saber que su corazón era de otra... Y que para colmo esa otra era su amiga...

Se levantó de la banca y caminó hacia la fuente suspirando pesadamente, al reflejarse en ella notó una silueta mas a su espalda y al volverse encontró de pie frente a ella a ese apuesto y Misterioso joven de ojos avellanos que había visto la noche que los gemelos la rescataron...

-Morgan Gray... -sus inexpresivos ojos parecieron destellar cuando pronunció su nombre, la joven sintió que sus piernas se volvían gelatina pero trató de mostrarse fuerte -un gusto volver a verle señorita...

-Q...qué quieres! -espetó retrocediendo hasta quedar del otro lado de la fuente- quién eres y qué demonios quieres de mí?... Aléjate!

-no hay necesidad de ponerse agresiva -el pareció sonreír y Morgan volvió a temblar, con paso firme se acercó de nuevo pero la muchacha retrocedio esta vez poniendo mas distancia

-lo siento pero no me fío de un hombre que trató de secuestrarme!

-sobre eso... - el guapo joven amplió su sexy sonrisa e hizo una cortés reverencia- humildememte le pido me perdone señorita Gray... Fue un terrible malentendido... Permitame presentarme, mi nombre es Viktor...

-ah si?... A otra con eso Viktor! -rugió luego de pensarlo bien- no soy estúpida para caer con semejante mentira!

-Morgan, Morgan...-dijo su nombre con suavidad, casi sensualmente ella se tensó y el aprovechó para acercarse más, ahora la rodeaba...-si hubiera querido hacerte algo hace mucho que lo hubiera hecho, llevas mas de media hora aquí sentada... Y sola...

-como dices?...-el temor la invadio de nuevo y la chica le miró atónita, la había estado observando? Cuanto tiempo? Cómo es que no se dio cuenta?

-nadie te encontraría en esta parte del parque no crees?... -ronroneo en su oído, la joven se tenso aún mas y cerró los ojos, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y reaccionó de inmediato cogiendo al chico de uno de ellos con ambas manos lo jaló y arrojó directo contra un árbol

-no me toques! No te me acerques! -y echó a correr adentrandose en el parque, el joven se incorporó y sonrió un poco

-esta si es fuerte...

Y la siguió. Kim y los demás se la pasaron buscando a la muchacha, creyendo que volvió al residencial fueron a verla ahí y nadie reparó en el oscuro y solitario parque porque qué niña loca y atolondrada se metería sola al enorme parque a esa hora de la noche? Quién mas sino Morgan que ahora jadeaba con las manos en las rodillas y doblada por el cansancio...

No veía muy bien ya que las luces por ahí no alumbraban en condiciones y sus lentes se empañaron, ya comenzaba a hacer frío porque la noche estaba muy entrada, la joven Gray limpió un poco sus gafas con su blusa y jadeó asustada, era una estúpida! Jamás debió alejarse de sus guardias! Como deseaba que Armin y Alexy la encontraran, trató de ser fuerte pero la realidad era que tenía miedo, aún cuando ese tal Viktor le dijera que no pretendía hacerle daño alguno y se haya disculpado, no estaba tranquila... Unos pasos tras ella la alertaron de que ya la encontró y Morgan se giró con una patada, sorpresivamente Viktor detuvo el golpe y la hizo retroceder, Morgan volvió a atacarle esta vez con más fuerza, el guapo vampiro sonrió esquivando cada golpe de la muchacha que si bien al principio no tenía mucha fuerza conforme fue ganando terreno iba adquiriendola, al grado que hizo retroceder al muchacho con el último golpe...

-auch!... No está mal, aprendes rápido...-decidió que ya se había cansado, si bien Viktor creyó que iba a engañarla tan fácil jamás pensó que en tan poco tiempo ella hubiera mejorado tanto, no solo ya no era tan ingenua sino que además se defendía bastante bien, de no ser él quien era esta chica facilmente pudo haberlo lastimado o dejado privado en el suelo, si no la atrapaba ahora luego podía ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza... Que interesante, se dijo mentalmente ampliando su sonrisa, ahora iba viendo porqué era esta joven el blanco de su Maestro y jefe... Y aunque ahora no estuviera bajo sus ordenes precisamente por gusto, si podía admitir que ese hombre no daba un paso en falso...

-quieres más o te vas por donde viniste? -reprocho la muchacha jadeante pero firme

Viktor veía como su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada y el sudor resbalaba deliciosamente por su cuello, blanco, suave y tentador... Se relamió inconciente de su propia reacción y Ahora Morgan retrocedido un poco, sin saber cuando ni cómo el joven vampiro desapareció de su vista y apareció tras ella sujetando sus muñecas, la niña volteó perpleja y Se dio de frente con ese par de avellanas que le miraban intensamente, en unos segundos se sintió adormecida, como atontada, mientras esos ojos ahora resplandecía con un destello dorado, el chico ladeo una sonrisa de triunfo soltando a Morgan y tomándola de la cintura...

-nadie te ha dicho que a un vampiro no debes mirarlo a los ojos, preciosa?... - la niña negó con la cabeza sin poder articular una palabra, Viktor la acercó mas a su cuerpo y ella sintió su corazón latir desesperadamente- nuestra mirada hechiza...

-yo... No...-ella trató de apartar la cara pero fue inútil un movimiento del joven y Morgan de nuevo le miraba embelesada

-no te resistas cariño... Te dije que no te haría daño...-susurró seductor en su oído, Morgan no pudo evitar que su cuerpo temblara, ahora ese chico de nombre Viktor la tenia de la cintura, apoyandola contra su pecho, con delicadeza inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y besó con suavidad el cuello de la niña, lo hizo una, dos, tres veces, deleitandose con el sutil aroma de su piel, luego se permitió saborearlo con su lengua y sintió el correr de su sangre bajo la piel, podía oír como lo llamaba, como ese delicioso liquido rojo fluía por todo el bello cuerpo de esa chica imcitándolo a dejarlo correr, a saciarse...

-aaahg!...-Morgan ahogó un gemido y el guapo vampiro amplió mas su sonrisa- n...no... De...detente...

-por qué?, me parece que lo disfrutas... -la giró para tenerla de frente y puso a Morgan contra un árbol acariciando su brazo, aspirando de nuevo su perfume, Y muy a su pesar Morgan seguía ahí anonadada, perdida en esa brillante mirada que deslumbraba como el oro...-eres una delicia Morgan Gray...

-A...Armin...-suplico la niña sin poder salir de ese estado de transe- Armin... Ayúdame...

-shhhh, no, no llores...-por un momento el semblante de Viktor se apacoguó y volvió a su calma habitual, bien hecho! La había aterrorizado! Lo dominó su estado salvaje y casi cometía una canallada,estuvo a punto de morderla! Ahora Morgan lloraba presa del pánico y el temor y esa visión desarmo por completo a Viktor, se sintió miserable y solo atinó a abrazarla para tratar de calmar su angustia, sin poder evitarlo levantó esa cara balada en lágrimas y Morgan no pudo hacer nada para frenarlo... Viktor la había besado...

Volvió a sentir las lagrimas correr por su rostro pero esta vez eran de amargura y tristeza... Su primer beso, así de esta manera... No fue romántico ni dulce, ni con el chico al que amaba, no fue cursi no fue nada de lo que había imaginado...y aún así cerró los ojos esperando que terminara aquella tortura... Aunque en realidad Viktor fuera guapísimo... Pero no lo amaba, no sentía nada! Su ilusión se quebró en mil pedazos...suplico por un milagro,algo que terminara con su angustia... Y de pronto ese milagro llegó...

Viktor fue derribado con un golpe seco que lo envió a estrellarse contra el suelo muchos metros, Morgan cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando por falta de aire y cuando levantó la mirada delante de ella estaba de pie un extraño joven vestido de negcon cabellos blancos y brillantes cuyas puntas adquirian un tono casi gris, en la mano derecha llevaba un cuaderno de piel y en la izquierda flotaba en su palma una llama azul...

-nosferatum exilius!...-exclamó y esa llama fue enviada directo hacia el vampiro en el suelo, este lo esquivo con mucha suerte y retrocedió con los ojos brillantes, si le hubiera dado probablemente no la contaba...-Atrás sabandija! En mi presencia no lastimarás a una doncella!

-quién demonios eres! -gruñó

-tu verdugo si no te marchas ahora mismo! Largo de aquí!...

-cobarde! -Viktor se puso de pie y enseñó los colmillos en una mueca de rabia- di tu nombre! A menos que no tengas pantalones para encararme! Habla maldito crío!

-Lysandro Bellack! Un placer...-y con sorna el joven inclinó su cabeza en un gesto que pasaba por cortesía pero a todas luces era una provocación... Viktor apretó los dientes y retrocedido, no le convenía ser visto por nadie mas así que optó por la retirada...

-Ya nos veremos las caras Lysandro Bellack! -y así entre las sombras desapareció.

Morgan aún en el suelo estaba atónita no solo por todo lo que había ocurrido sino también por esta ultima aparición, de dónde salió este joven? No tenia idea pero gracias a dios había llegado! No sabía que pudo pasarle si no aparecía! El muchacho se volvió hacia ella y le tendió gallardo la mano para ayudarla a levantar, entonces la luna se asomó redonda y brillante entre las nubes oscuras y enmarcó la figura de aquel joven con sus rayos de plata, un bello par de ojos destellaron en la negrura infinita de un color distinto cada uno, dorado y jade...

-se encuentra bien señorita...?

Morgan asintió y tomó aquella mano, el muchacho le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y ella no pudo evitar ruborizarse, era guapísimo! El joven llevó la mano de ella hasta sus labios y la besó galante para luego mirarla

-Mi nombre es Lysandro... Estoy a sus pies señorita Gray...

.

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Bueno, al fin aparece Lysandro! Y como dije antes es un hechicero, Morgan fue besada por Viktor ¿cómo lo tomará Armin? Y al parecer la señorita Gray heredó los poderes de su padre ¿será cierto? Como le irá en la clase de defensa?... Y la maldición del duppleganger pesa mucho sobre los gemelos... **

**En el próximo capítulo la tocada de Castiel y la cita con Iris... Hasta la vista mis lindas sucrettes! **

**No olviden comentar! Es gratis! =) tienen alguna sugerencia de canción para Castiel y Lysandro? Diganme! Bye bye **


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Uy perdon por tardar tanto pero he tenido unas semanas difíciles, primero actualice algunos otros fanfics y luego el bendito dengue me ha dado la revolcada de mi vida, dios que horrible es padecerlo... Ejem, pero eso no es el punto, en fin, ojalá que la historia les siga gustando y que sigan dejando sus comentarios, gracias a las que se toman la molestia de hacerlo y bueno, ya saben el resto...

Let's read!

The Game of Love

Capítulo VII.- Juramento

Morgan le miró todavía confundida, le tomó un par de segundos asimilar las cosas. Hace un momento estaba siendo atacada de nuevo por el mismo hombre que intentó secuestrarla el día que llegó a Amoris y que además osó robarle su primer beso, este guapo joven la había rescatado... Lysandro... Su cerebro por fin pareció funcionar y reconoció al muchacho en seguida ¡claro! Era el vocalista de la banda! Iris le habló de el aquella vez...olvidando un momento ese tema y muy agradecida corredpondió a tan galante presentación

-Lysandro! Dios! Muchísimas gracias! Que gusto conocerte al fin...

-huh?... Le han hablado de mi? -preguntó interesado

-pues si...m-mis amigas...-musitó tímidamente- me dijeron que eras cantante...

-También soy hechicero...-dijo como si le incomodara que hablaran del tema de la música

-si, igual me comentaron!, mi madre también lo era...o lo es... Ummm tu entiendes no? ...-Morgan se rascó la cabellera y el se permitió reír un poco

-si, entiendo... Medea Lowell...gran mujer, se le nombra mucho en clases... De hecho el hechizo que lancé fue creado por ella...-Morgan se mostró sorprendida no sabía que su madre tuviera tal habilidad, la verdad desde que llegó todo el mundo hablaba de Lancel pero casi nadie mencionaba a su madre

-ya veo...

-perdone mi atrevimiento señorita Gray pero... Qué fue eso de hace un momento? Que hacía un vampiro con usted?...-Lysandro se mostró serio y la chica dudo un poco, sus guardianes le habían dicho que evitara hablar del asunto pero bueno, este muchacho lo vio con sus propios y hermosos ojos... No podía mentirle...

-Pues la verdad es... Que no se que decirte Lysandro, ese tipo ha estado acechandome, no lo conozco, solo se que su nombre es Viktor...

-comprendo... Entonces fue una fortuna que estuviera buscando estos...-el guapo chico sonrió un poco y le enseñó a Morgan unos frutillos negros que sacó de su bolsillo- Moras de fuego...

-y qué son esas? -preguntó interesada ella mientras empezaban a caminar, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes que al tal Viktor se le ocurriera volver..

-son unos frutos que crecen aquí en los bosques de Amoris, pero solo se los ve de noche, les llaman Moras de fuego porque son muy picantes y no cualquiera las resiste, algunos escupen fuego cuando las comen... -Lysandro sonrió al ver que tenía toda su atención y que escuchaba todo lo que decía sin poner cara de idiota y coquetearle- las necesitaba para mi práctica de mañana...-explicó guardando los frutillos en el bolsillo de nuevo

-eso es increíble...-cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban de nuevo en las calles, Lys no pudo evitar notar lo bien que se sentía conversando con ella, no era como las otras chicas atosigandolo y chillando lo guapo queja era o lo mucho que les gustaba, o que sus fans #1... Era tan simple como una vaga charla...y ella era una chica bonita e inteligente, no tenía que esforzarse porque entendiera nada. El se ofreció a llevarla a su casa y Morgan aceptó un poco avergonzada. Lysandro la guió hasta una calle donde estaba aparcada una Motocicleta quitó los candados y dio un chasquido con los dedos, al momento se materializó un conejo blanco que parecía de cristal sobre el asiento, movió las orejas y saltó a los brazos del muchacho

-dios! Que es eso! -exclamó Morgan escondiéndose tras el joven hechicero

-es mi familiar... -dijo risueño, ella le daba mucha ternura era muy ingenua todavía- se llama Jack... No lo juzgue por su apariencia, es bastante fuerte

-porqué Jack? Es un un nombre muy serio para un conejito... -la niña trató de acariciarlo y Lysandro quedó pálido como el mármol!

-espere! Señorita! ...-creyó que pasaría una desgracia pero para su sorpresa el conejito saltó a los brazos de la chica y se dejó mimar, lo que dejó a Lysandro todavía mas asombrado, normalmente Jack era solo amigable con él y se portaba agresivo con desconocidos...-vaya... Creo que usted le agrada...

Morgan vio sorprendida como el conejito adorable cambió en sus propias manos de forma y se convirtió en una paloma, luego en un gatito blanco y finalmente saltó al suelo y se transformó en un pequeño hombrecillo de nieve, su altura le llegaba hasta la rodilla tenia ojos negros como cuentas, no tenia nariz y tenia una curiosa boca negra en forma de sonrisa de la que parecían asomarse dos colmillitos igualmente negros, tenia un curioso gorrito azul tipo arlequín con dos puntas largas que caian casi hasta el suelo, unos zapatitos azules y un mameluco alrededor del cuello cortado en picos también azul*... El curioso muñequito se pego a la pierna de la chica abrazándola contento

-aaah! - chilló ella abrazando a Lysandro, este quedó colorado y sonrió un poco- qué es esto? A dónde fue el conejito!

-descuide, solo es Jack... Vamos amigo, deja a la dama si?... -el hombrecito negó con la cabeza y siguió feliz donde estaba, Morgan comenzó a sentir frío- Jack...-misma respuesta- Jack Frost*! Deja a la señorita o no habrá golosina!

De inmediato el hombrecillo la soltó y comenzó a dar de saltitos alrededor de ellos, Lys suspiró cansado y sonrió dando a su pequeño amigo de hielo un chocolate que sacó de su otro bolsillo, Morgan río divertida aunque tiritando un poco, vaya amiguito tan peculiar. El joven le explicó que era un espíritu de hielo conocido como Jack frost y que era su compañero, que todos los hechiceros tenían uno o deberían tenerlo aunque no siempre se tenía la suficiente magia para invocarlos. Le contó que había pedido de favor al pequeño Jack que cuidara su motocicleta, y que a él le gustaba mucho cambiar de forma, normalmente cambiaba a un conejo, animal favorito de Lysandro...

-es asombroso! - Morgan no cabía en su sorpresa y subió a la motocicleta- me pregunto si mi madre tiene o tuvo algún familiar...

-lo mas probable es que si, tal vez mas de uno, se nos permiten hasta cinco familiares, yo solo tengo a Jack por ahora... Su madre jamás le habló de ellos Morgan?

-uh?... No...-la joven Gray empezó a sentir que el aire la golpeaba con mucha fuerza aún estando ella atrás de Lysandro, lo sentía todo muy frío... -esto... Lysandro... Podrías ir menos rápido por favor? El aire está helado...

Apenas dijo esto el chico freno de golpe y se estaciono, bajó de la motocicleta y empezó a revisar a Morgan, ella no entendía que pasaba hasta que al subir un poco la tela de mezclilla vio su pierna pálida casi tan blanca como la nieve...

-oh no... Jack mira que hiciste amigo! -Lys se revolvió la cabellera contrariado, quitó su saco y lo puso en los hombros de la joven luego volvió a subir a su moto- perdón, parece que mi amiguito hizo una travesura, descuide estará bien... Pero tendré que cambiar el rumbo...

-ah?...a-aguarda, que pasó?... A... A dónde vamos? Lysandro!...

-descuide Morgan, confíe en mi...

La chica se aferró mas a su cintura mientras el cambió de dirección, pronto llegaron a otra parte del campus, mas precisamente al lado sur donde se encontraban un grupo de edificios pequeños, Lysandro aparcó la moto y luego de ayudar a bajar a Morgan la guió hasta uno de los edificios, en seguida ella comenzó a sentir el cambio de ambiente, el aire era muy caliente y un bochorno parecía rodear aquella singular construccion, Lys no se inmutó y tocó la puerta, al poco tiempo le abrió un joven hombre un poco mayor que él, resaltaban sus ojos de un color rosa brillante y su cabello largo desordenado y azul, unos flequillos rebeldes enmarcaban esa linda cara, vestía jeans negros botas de combate y una camisa estilo chino sin mangas color blanco, al ver al hechicero el guapo muchacho sonrió de lado

-eh! Que tal Lys! Hace rato no te veía... Y quién es el bombón? Tu nueva novia?...-el otro bufó irritado

-tu no cambias Laurie...Está Castiel? -el joven asintió y los dejó pasar- gracias...

-ya sabes por dónde ir...oh! Esperate un momento! No me digas? No me digas!...-ese extraño chico se quedó mirando fijamente a Morgan y sonrió ampliamente -Claro! Morgan Gray! Eres Morgan verdad?

-eh?...ummm si...-ella sonrió un poco, aunque seguía sintiendo frío pese al calor de aquel singular edificio

-ah! Ya decía! Pero que linda eres bombón! Bienvenida al clan Flamair*, princesa... Me llamo Laurie y estoy a tus órdenes...

-E-esto...mucho gusto...

-perdona Laurie pero nos urge ver a Castiel, luego hablamos...-y tirando de la mano de la chica la guió por el corredor, hasta la puerta del final

Morgan no había perdido oportunidad de echar un vistazo, el lugar tenía unas tres plantas, estaba pintado de colores rojo y blanco, en el recibidor los muebles eran negros de vinil y muy amplios, había también un gran televisor de pantalla plana y unos parlantes bastante grandes junto a un buen equipo de sonido. destacaban mucho las luces pálidas y el piso de azulejos negros y brillantes pero sobre todo las antorchas en las paredes, las había casi por todos lados y ella juraba que iluminaban el lugar más incluso que las propias luces. Seguramente eso explicaba el bochorno del sitio y esa aura caliente que parecía envolverlo... Lysandro llego hasta la puerta y entró sin tocar. Morgan encontró un cuarto patas arriba, una cama destendida, una guitarra electrica en una esquina y una ventana abierta que refrescaba un poco el ambiente, en el marco de ésta estaba sentado un apuesto pelirrojo sin camisa que oía música con los cascos puestos mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, Lys suspiró y cogió un almhoadón negro del suelo, lo arrojó a la cara del muchacho y dio en el blanco, lo que causó una carcajada en el albino

-Diablos Lysl!, me pegaste un susto! -se quejó el pelirrojo- uh?... Y que hace Ella contigo?...

-dame una mano quieres? Jack lo hizo otra vez...-dijo simplemente, Castiel se bajó de su lugar e hizo un lado de prisa el montón de ropa sobre su cama

-a ver ponla aquí...-Lysandro cargo a la joven en brazos y la acostó sobre la cama- hey, que tal Gray...-saludó al fin el chico

-vives aquí? -fue todo lo que dijo, Castiel asintió y miró a Lysandro

-dónde fue?...

-la pierna derecha -musitó rascando su cabellera nervioso

-OK... -mientras descubría la pierna de la joven miró de reojo a su amigo este se paseaba por todo el cuarto- ya bájale, no es tan... Oops..

-oops? Que? Por qué oops?...-dijo ella inquieta, de pronto no sentía su pierna, Castiel se revolvió la melena y le hizo una seña a su amigo, Lysandro trago saliva más nervioso

-puedes arreglarlo verdad?...-dijo en voz baja

-ay dios... Ya entrena a esa cosa Lysandro, es la quinta vez, ya ni demonio es tan latoso!...-se quejó- a ver Gray, me tienes que ayudar... Quítate los Jeans vale?...

-aaaaaaah? Que dices? Como me voy a quitar los pantalones aquí? -ella le miró toda sonrojada y Lysandro se encogió un poco apenado

-por favor señorita Morgan...-suplico el albino- verá usted... Parece que Jack sin querer congelo su tobillo...y... Ummm...

-se está expandiendo -soltó Castiel cruzando los brazos- y si no lo detenemos te dará hipotermia...-la cara de la chica lo dijo todo, Lys no buscaba como disculparse y el pelirrojo echó a reír...-no pasa nada, solo hay que calentarte un poco, anda niña quitate los Jeans y yo me encargo, y Tu Lys ve y dile al idiota de Laurie que te prepare un té rojo...

El asintió y salió del cuarto mientras Castiel esperaba a que Morgan se quitara los mentados pantalones, una vez lo hizo la ayudó a sentarse y se agacho junto a la cama, sonrió un poco, bueno si que tenía suerte, ahora tendría el gusto de mirar de cerca esas lindas piernas, y hasta de tocarlas! Será que dios estaba de buenas hoy? Ja! Colmillitos morirá de envidia cuando le cuente

-Q-que vas a hacer?...-la escuchó preguntar nerviosa, el sonrió un poco y le miró

-tu tranquila... Mira...- Castiel le frotó las palmas de la manos y Morgan vio impresionada cómo de estas se prendido fuego...

-oh!... Increíble! -al pelirrojo le hizo gracia su reacción- cómo lo haces?...

-es magia... Es que no sabes nada?...cuanto tiempo dices que llevas aquí?...-río un poco, Morgan hizo caso omiso a su reproche y siguió mirando el fuego bailar en la palma del muchacho- vamos a ver esto antes que empeore...

Ella asintió y el joven convirtió esas flamas en un aura roja y pálida acercando las manos a la piel fría de la chica, ella dio un respingo ante el contacto y el chico inmediatamente se alejó un poco

-está muy caliente?...

-un poco...-confesó

-solo será un minuto vale? Se buena niña y tal vez te de un beso -bromeo el pelirrojo guiñando un ojo a lo que ella enojeció toda, Castiel volvió a lo suyo y estuveron en silencio un rato, ese comentario hizo que Morgan recordara lo que pasó hace un tiempo... Viktor la había besado, le robó su primer beso y ¡de qué manera! No lo perdonaría jamás! Sintió aguarse los ojos y no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, Castiel vio como las rodillas de a joven se mojaban y levantó la mirada inquieto, arqueando las cejas al ver que estaba llorando

-eh! Que tienes?...que te pasa Gray? Te hice daño?...-el muchacho sostuvo el rostro de ella con ambas manos y le hizo mirarle -que sucede?...

-n-nada... Yo...es una tontería solamente...-el respiró aliviado, poco a poco ella recuperó el color y movimiento en su pierna, fue que sintió las cálidas manos del chico sobre su piel, su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo de frente, sin camisa y con el torso todo húmedo por el sudor se veía terriblemente sexy, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse toda lo que el pelirrojo notó en seguida. Decidió sacrle partido a eso y se inclinó un poco hacia ella mirándole provocativo

-Ocurre algo?...-ella negó apresuradamente y se echó hacia atrás toda roja, ¡dios santo! Este chico era caliente en toda la extensión de la palabra! El se permitió coger un mechón del largo cabello de ella y aspirar su perfume sugestivamente- mmm... Cereza... Me encantan...

Morgan se sintió una gelatina, todo su cuerpo tembló y un calor inexplicable le recorrió por dentro, por un minuto sintió el deseo de que ese pelirrojo seductor la envolviera en esos fuertes brazos y le enseñará que tan caliente podía llegar a ser, ¿que se sentiría si esas manos ardientes recorrieron su cuerpo? Ay dios! En que estaba pensando! claro que oportunamente Lysandro entró con el té e interrumpió el asunto. Para el albino fue muy interesante encontrar a su amigo tan cerca de la chica Gray, solo sonrió de lado y carraspeó la garganta

-aquí está el té...

-te tardaste! -se quejó el pelirrojo

-no creo que eso te importe -Lys se encogió de hombros con una sonrisita traviesa y su amigo se la devolvió con otra mas pícara

-touché...-le quitó el té de las manos y se lo dio a Morgan- anda bebe esto, te ayudará a entrar en calor...

-si...gracias...-mas? Ya estaba lo suficientemente caliente así como estaba! Por dios que nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando estuvo con Armin a solas en el cuarto, este chico podía derretir un glacial si le venía en gana! Ella obedeció y los chicos se sentaron a conversar un rato afuera del cuarto mientras Morgan se ponía de nuevo los jeans y se recuperaba un poco, al momento ella salió ya perfectamente y agradeció como era debido a Castiel, vaya experiencia! No solo aprendió un poco más de Amoris y sus misterios sino que ganó un par de nuevos amigos, además conoció algo mas sobre Castiel, que fuera de todo lo que se decía de el por ahí el muchacho era muy gentil, claro si sabias como tratarlo...

-te agradezco tu ayuda Castiel...-ella sonrió un poco

-bah, no es nada... En realidad la culpa fue de Lys y su bicho...-el albino le miró con recelo

-Jack no lo hizo a propósito...

-lo mismo dijiste de Nina...

-está bien, de acuerdo... No fue a propósito esta vez...-sonrió. Los tres rieron y fue que ese chico llamado Laurie se acercó a ellos muy interesado

-y? Que hace la encantadora señorita Gray en este hoyo?... -preguntó divertido

-vine a ver a un amigo...-Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír

-pues tienes abiertas las puertas encanto, el Clan Flamair está a tus pies... O no muchachos?- Unos gritos de afirmación por parte de los jovenes ahí en el lobby se escuchó y Laurie hizo una cómica reverencia, ella echó a reír, si que sabían pasarlo bien, habían puesto musica de rock y los chicos bebían té helado, cervezas y también tenían bocadillos

-gracias... Pero qué es eso del Clan Flamair?

-de verdad no sabes nada? -Castiel le miró incrédulo- los clanes aquí son como las llamadas fraternidades en las universidades normales y se agrupan por edificios, es decir, todos los que vivimos en este lugar somos elementales de fuego, y todos acogemos por apellido el nombre del clan... Algo así como los Bellack de hechicería, o los Neptus del lago...

-Bellack? -ella volteo a mirar a Lysandro y el chico asintió orgulloso- entonces tu eres miembro del Clan Bellack?...

-así es... Oh cierto, debería llevarle a casa señorita Morgan...

-ah! Lo olvidé!... -la joven sonrió apenada- debería decirles a los chicos que estoy bien...cielos, debo comprarme un móvil...

-mejor nos vamos, te veo luego Castiel...-los dos chocaron puños como despedida y Lys volvió a poner su saco en la espalda de Morgan- ya es tarde seguro hay frío...

-vuelve cuando quieras primor ! -Laurie se despidió con un guiño y regresó a la mesa de adelante con los demás chicos, Castiel sonrió atrevido

-iras el miércoles al club verdad Gray?...

-con una condición...- el chico arqueó una ceja indicando que escuchaba y ella le mostró una sonrisa- que de ahora en adelante me llames Morgan, como todos mis amigos...

-entonces te veo ahí... Morgan...-ella se mostró contenta y minutos después ya estaba con Lysandro en la motocicleta, la noche estaba ya avanzada y disfrutó de un lindo paseo en compañía del albino, las estrellas escarchaban el cielo oscuro y la luna redonda seguía brillante en lo alto

\- Siento mucho lo que pasó - susurró Lys mientras conducía- Le aseguro que Jack no lo hizo a propósito...

\- descuida, en verdad yo debería agradecerte... Ya sabes, por lo del bosque...

-sobre eso... Se encuentra bien? Ese vampiro estaba...

-oh! Si... Esto... -ella dudo un poco- creo que estaré bien... Gracias Lysandro...

-me alegra oirlo... Sabe Morgan, yo también le pido que asista a la tocada...-sonrió mientras mantenía la vista en el asfalto y ella se sonrojó un poco -me gustaría mucho que nos oyera cantar...

-claro!...-no dijo nada más pero era un silencio agradable, pronto llegaron al área residencial donde ella dijo que se ubicaba su piso, Morgan le mostró el departamento de la esquina y Lysandro aparcó ahí...

-parece que la están buscando -dijo Lysandro al ver que la puerta estaba abierta y las luces encendidas, ella bajó de la moto un poco ansiosa, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando entrara, de todos modos fue su culpa que la atacaran porque ella se había alejado...

-seguramente...-musito en voz baja y preocupada -Gracias de nuevo Lysandro, por todo...- el muchacho cogió la mano de la joven y de nuevo la besó con galanura

-fue un placer Morgan...-sonrió- le veo luego...-el arrancó la moto y luego de despedirse con un gesto de cabeza se alejó.

Al oír el ruido de la motocicleta Alexy se asomó a la puerta y corrió a abrazar a Morgan apenas la vio. Ella no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lagrimas al verse en brazos del peliazul y se echó a llorar como niña chiquita, como si en sus brazos todo lo que había pasado esa noche revivera en su memoria, desde la entrevista, haber visto a Armin de la mano y tan feliz con Iris hasta ese maldito beso que no dejaba de repetirse ahora en su cabeza...

-niña tonta! -chillo aliviado el muchacho- dónde estabas? Te buscamos por todos lados!...estábamos muy preocupados!

-yo... Yo... Lo siento tanto Alexy...-el joven se preocupó todavía mas al ver que ella no paraba de llorar y empezó a pensar que no se trataba solo de lo que vio esta noche, entraron y mientras ella se calmaba un poco el aviso a Armin que Morgan por fin estaba en casa, en lo que su gemelo llegaba Alexy se acomodó en el sillón y puso la cabeza de Morgan en su regazo

-qué ocurrió?...Morgan... Que tienes?...

-nada...-ahora ya no lloraba pero se dejó mimar por el muchacho, Alexy le cacaricaba el cabello

-no soy tonto señorita...-reclamo dulcemente- si es por Armin...

-no... -cortó ella- el no tiene la culpa, yo si... No pude controlar lo que sentía... Y por eso me pasan estas cosas.. Ay Alex... Lo vi de nuevo! Ese chico de la otra vez, es un vampiro, se llama Viktor!...

-que dices?- chillo sobresaltado y obligó a Morgan a mirarle- te hizo daño? Qué pasó?... Como sabes su nombre?

-el me besó...-Alexy parpadeó un par de veced confundido- primero quiso engañarme, luego lo enfrenté, pero soy una tonta y lo miré a los ojos...quiso morderme...

-pe...pero no lo hizo verdad?...-ella negó con la cabeza y luego explicó todo con lujo de detalles a su amigo y guardian , Alexy escuchó cada palabra, desde lo que pasó con Viktor hasta el oportuno rescate de Lysandro y el incidente con su amiguito de hielo...

-lo siento Morgan... No debías pasar por eso...- ella se acurrucó en el cojín de nuevo y empezó a sentirse cansada

-es culpa mía... Por favor no le digas a Armin lo que pasó con Viktor...

-tiene que saberlo... Pero no le diré lo del beso...-ella asintió agradecida- Morgan... Se lo que sientes por mi hermano, sabes? Armin no es un chico fácil, pero se que te ama, El solo...

-no Alex... Ya no puedo. El quiere a alguien más, y si solo podemos ser amigos está bien... -ella mostró un gesto triste y cerró los ojos

-que! Morgan no! Armin te ama estoy seguro! Solo tiene miedo... Morgan?..-el peliazul bajó la mirada solo para encontrar a la muchacha profundamente dormida en su regazo, suspiró un poco triste, "Bien hecho hermanito" musitó para si mismo, ahora qué haría el gamer para arreglar este asunto?

Para cuando llegó su gemelo Alexy ya había llevado a Morgan a su cama, fue un largo día, para todos. Armin no pudo evitar ir a verla luego de que lo pusieran al tanto de todo, claro que Alex mantuvo su palabra y no le dijo lo del beso. El Gamer entró despacio para no despertar a la muchacha y se sentó a un lado de la cama.

-lo lamento mucho Morgan, fue mi culpa que huyeras...-el aparto unos mechones de la frente de la chica con cuidado y suspiró- que bueno que estás a salvo...

Y así también el se fue a descansar.

.

.

.

.

Morgan se despertó temprano en la mañana un poco mas repuesta y decidió que no se dejaría afectar por lo que pasó... Preparó el desayuno para todos y se alistó para ir al colegio. Cuando los gemelos despertaron y encontraron su desayuno servido se sorprendieron bastante, La chica los recibió con un beso en la mejilla y sirvió contenta mientras tarareaba una canción. Armin respiró aliviado al ver que ella parecía estar bien, luego de comer los tres se dirigieron al campus...

Pero al llegar lo único que encontraron fue el área acordonada y muchos hombres de traje gris yendo y viniendo, así como al maestro Dimitri, el señor Farrés temblando como gelatina y claro, la directora echa una furia porque no la dejaban empezar con las labores del día en el colegio...

-qué pasa aquí?...-protestó Morgan arqueando las cejas. No eran los únicos, muchos estudiantes estaban en la entrada y eran alejados por aquellos hombres de traje gris que parecían ser una especie de policías o algo así

-nadie lo sabe realmente...-le respondió una voz encantadora a su espalda, ella se volvió y encontró mirandole a una bella chica de ojos dorados y cabellos platinados- al parecer alguien irrumpió en la escuela y se llevó algo de valor... Ah por cierto, mi nombre es Rosalya, del clan Bellack

-ya veo... Mucho gusto Rosalya...

-y qué se llevaron? -preguntó Alexy inquieto

-no se... Mi novio Leigh está en eso pero no ha averiguado nada...

-que extraño...

Mientras charlaban llegó corriendo una joven de cabello castaño claro y largo, muy bonita, buscaba desesperadamente a la directora y casi tropieza con Castiel que venía bajando de su moto, el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado con fastidio mientras ella protestaba

-directora! Directora por favor necesito preguntarle algo! ha visto...?

-ahora no señorita Melody! Debo arreglar este asunto! -protesto la señora molesta

-pero directora!..

-espera hija! Estoy ocupada!...

-es que no encuentro a Nathaniel!... -pero la ancianita hizo caso omiso y siguió de largo hablando con los uniformados, Melody se volvió frustrada y casi rompiendo en llanto siguió su camino hasta que Castiel le jalo bruscamente del brazo

-espera un minuto niña, que dijiste de "Colmillos" ?...-ella se soltó enojada

-se llama Nathaniel! Y no aparece por ningún lado! Anoche no llegó a su dormitorio y nadie lo ha visto!

-como?...-ella siguió de largo empujando al muchacho y se alejó preguntando a otras personas, mientras Castiel decidió hacer su buena obra del año y buscar también al delegado, no quería admitirlo pero le preocupaba un poco que no llegara a su dormitorio el no era así. Morgan y los gemelos siguieron a Rosalya cuando ella se acercó a hablar con su novio, un guapísimo chico vertido de traje negro y corbata violeta, Leigh le dio un beso a la ojidorada en la frente a modo de saludo

-que pasó? Ya saben algo Leigh?- el moreno suspiró pesadamente

-si... Parece que se metiron a la biblioteca y se llevaron un libro importante..

-un libro?... -Armin arqueo la ceja- y eso que tiene?...

-no cualquier libro, se llevaron el Grimorio negro...- Al escuchar eso Rosalya se puso pálida

-para qué quieren esa maldita cosa? Y quien rayos la trajo a Amoris?! Leigh tu sabias de esto?.. -el guapo joven se encogió un poco mientras Rosa le miraba enojada

-qué es eso del Grimorio negro? Es peligroso?...-preguntó Morgan, los gemelos se miraron inquietos un momento y antes que alguien respondiera dijeron que tenian algo que hacer, le suplicaron a la pareja que cuidara de Morgan un momento y sin mas se fueron de prisa

-hey chicos! -pero ninguno contestó a Morgan, Leigh sonrió un poco y la en camino junto con el y Rosalya a la entrada de la escuela que al parecer ya estaba abierta mientras le explicaba a la joven qué era el Grimorio negro

-ese libro perteneció a un necromancer -empezó Leigh- cada cierto tiempo en nuestro mundo nace uno, un necromancer es la clase de mago mas poderoso que existe, domina artes negras y sus conjuros son de altísimo nivel, además nunca nacen dos iguales, cada uno tiene habilidades únicas...

-pero... No entiendo...-Morgan miró al suelo con un nudo en la garganta

-ese libro lo escribió el último necromancer conocido, un sujeto llamado Mephisto...el hombre trató de romper la frontera entre los mundos con su magia... Ya te imaginarás los conjuros que hay en el...-terminó Leigh en tono serio

-Mephisto?... -susurró la chica llevando se una mano a la frente, Rosalya la abrazó

-no temas, no pasa nada, de todos modos nadie puede recitar esos conjuros, y hace mas de veinte años que Mephisto y su magia están muertos y enterrados...

-en serio? Que alivio! -la chica Gray se relajo un poco

-claro! Lo mas seguro es que alguien qusiera venderlo o algo así, pero es mejor que lo recuperen y ya... Eso no es para jugar...-protestó indignada la hechicera

Mientras tanto los gemelos se dirigian a hablar con los hombres de gris que estaban hace un rato con la directora, desde que hubieran enviado a la orden de las sombras es que era algo importante, aún que estuvieran encubiertos... Definitivamente Lancel Gray sabía lo que estaba pasando y tendría mucho que explicar, probablemente por eso les pidió que cuidaran de su hija si algo tan peligroso se cocinaba en Amoris, pero Ellos conocían a su amigo y sabían que no se mostraría ahora, el tema del necromancer era dificil para él...

-quién cojones se llevó el Grimorio? -gruñó Armin furioso, Alexy le seguía el paso mas atrás y un poco pensativo, una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza y mejor se lo preguntó a su hermano

-crees que fue el sujeto de ayer? Ese tal Viktor?

-por qué lo haría?... No tiene sentido...-el pelinegro siguió andando, mejor se daban prisa si querían volver antes del almuerzo...aunque seguramente esto les llevaría todo el día

Morgan mientras tanto fue a buscar a sus amigas, Rosalya la acompañó porque Leigh dijo que lo habían llamado a una junta de delegados, las chicas pasaron junto a la biblioteca y vieron que estaba acordonada, Rosa sintió un escalofrío

-que horrible! Ojalá no cancelen la tocada de mañana por esto! Lys Lys se pondrá muy triste...

-Lys Lys?...-la chica rió un poco- te refieres a Lysandro?..

-si, es mi cuñadito -explicó contenta- lo conoces? -Morgan le contó que lo conoció de casualidad en el parque la noche anterior, aunque omitió lo del vampiro, y le dijo del incidente con su familiar de hielo También, ambas se rieron mucho con la historia y Rosa le dijo que ella tenía por familiar una gata negra a la que llamó Selene..

De pronto Morgan fijó su vista en unas marcas extrañas en la puerta, como si en un intento de abrirla alguien las hubiera dejado sin darse cuenta... Al tocar la madera un dolor agudo comenzó a perforarle las cienes, en su cabeza pasaron imágenes en cámara rápida, no lograba distinguirlas bien, en una de ellas vio claramente el rostro de Nath y estaba con alguien más... Parecían discutir muy fuerte, ella se esforzó por ordenar esas imágenes en su cabeza y al lograrlo ahogó un grito, Rosa dio un respingo aterrada viendo como la jovencita quitó las cintas de la biblioteca para luego entrar forzando la puerta

-Morgan! A donde vas?...

Escuchó a su nueva amiga hablarle pero no pudo responder, su corazón latía como un tambor mientras un sudor frío la bañaba toda, ella vio a Nathaniel! Discutía con Viktor estaba segura! Forcejearon y ambos salieron de la biblioteca rompiendo un ventanal Y se perdieron entrando al bosque que rodeaba el edificio! Luego veía correr sangre en la tierra... Casi se desmaya cuando al llegar al final de la sala vio los vidrios rotos en el suelo, entonces era verdad? ...

-Nath?... Nathaniel dónde estás?!

Siguió su instinto, esas visiones trataban de decirle algo, saltó por la ventana corriendo a todo lo que podían sus piernas, Nath podía estar en apuros! Se detuvo mirando a todas direcciones con desesperación, ya no sabía por donde ir... Mas adelante vio un árbol caído y al llegar encontró un declive en el terreno... Morgan trago saliva y con cuidado bajó hasta el fondo donde el bosque seguía expandiéndose a sus anchas, la luz era más densa por el follaje espeso que no permitía al sol brillar con todo su esplendor y ahí en aquel hondo claro parecía que un huracán pasó encima, los arboles derribados y la tierra revuelta y bañada... De sangre...

-pero... Qué es esto?... -ella se agachó al ver las hojas y ramas salpicadas de rojo, pero estaba seca, de inmediato buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar y mas al fondo distinguió una especie de cúpula cubierta por las hierdras y enredaderas, el rastro de sangre iba en la misma dirección. La joven corrió hasta allá y al llegar vio las puertas de cristal abiertas... Entró y sus ojos se pasearon por el extraño lugar hasta que se detuvieron de golpe en un rincón donde un muchacho rubio con la camisa manchada de rojo jadeaba cansadamente y luchando con cada respiración, su cabello revuelto y su frente cubierta de sudor...con la mano en el costado cubría una herida mientras intentaba en vano moverse...

-Nathaniel!... -Ella corrió hasta el joven y lo abrazó horrorizada, despacio el abrió los ojos y con dificultad enfocó la mirada, sonriendo débilmente al ver que se trataba de Morgan. cómo diablos llegó ahí? Creyó que moriría solo... Solo como la miserable rata que era para todos...

-M-morgan...-fue inutil, ni siquiera podía hablar ya no tenía fuerzas, la muchacha desesperadamente limpió su frente mientras desabotonaba la camisa blnca del vampiro, el gimió de dolor y ella se percató de la grave herida en su costado que lo había dejado en ese estado

-dios!...oh dios!... Como pasó esto?... Fue Viktor! Ese maldito!...- la escuchó sollozar y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por hablar con ella ¿como supo de Viktor? Como supo que estaba aquí?... De cualquier modo ya no tenía remedio...al menos agradecía no morir en soledad

-n-no llores... Y menos por mi... - jadeó el rubio- no lo merezco...

-no digas tonterías y ayúdame! Tenemos que llevarte a la enfermería!...anda Nath! -ella trató de levantarlo y el chico negó con la cabeza

-es inútil... Morgan... - Nathaniel le miró casi con tristeza y la niña devolvió el gesto con los ojos empañados, entedía lo que el quiso decirle pero se negaba a aceptarlo! Era imposible el no podía morir! Era un vampiro joder!

-que dices? Nath no puedes morir! Eres un vampiro! Ellos no mueren así! Levántate! Te lo ruego... -el muchacho sintió una calidez en el pecho y sonrió cerrando los ojos un poco... Morgan Gray... La hija de su peor enemigo, aquella a la que debía odiar por llevar la misma sangre que ese hombre...¿llorando por él? Que jodida perra era la vida! Mira que echarle encima una ironía tan grande justo antes de su muerte...si tuviera fuerzas se reiría hasta cansarse...

-si puedo...soy medio vampiro...-dijo ya con la respiración escasa ya no podía seguir mucho mas, con trabajo logró llevar su mano a la mejilla de la muchacha y hacerle una caricia -lastima que no te conocí antes.. Morgan Gray...

de pronto como si algo la hubiera sacudido Morgan dio un respingo, ¡Claro que podía salvarle! Vampiro completo o no, lo único que necesitaba era sangre! Seguro eso podía curarlo! Hizo un esfuerzo y logró apoyar la espalda del rubio en la pared, Nathaniel abrió un poco los ojos al sentirse apartado del regazo de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta ella se había arrodillado entre sus piernas y le miraba seriamente

-vamos Nath... Necesito que hagas un esfuerzo! Te prometo que vas a estar bien!...solo muérdeme!... Necesitas sangre, con eso te repondrás...

-NO!...-protestó con lo que le quedaba de sus fuerzas, ¡Jamás! Nunca sería un monstruo como su padre! Prefería morir mil veces que convertirse en eso que tanto despreciaba, en un asesino a sangre fría que sobrevivía a costa de seres inocentes!...-no puedo... Yo no..

-escucha...-empezó a susurrarle con voz dulce- Se que odias a mi familia... Y te pido perdón por todo el dolor que te causaron, se que para ti es un insulto lo que te pido...pero por lo que mas quieras Nath...te suplico que lo hagas! No quiero verte morir...!

-no... Soy... Un asesino...-replicó, y aun en el estado caótico en que se encontraba sus ojos destellaron con ese brillo dorado y fiero, con esa convicción que el el muchacho ponía en cada cosa que hacía, Morgan le rodeó el cuello ambos brazos y sonrió acomodando al chico en su hombro, acariciando sus rubios cabellos como si consolara a un niño pequeño

-lo sé... Por eso te pido disculpas...pero soy demasiado egoista! No puedo soportar verte así! Hazlo por mi Nathaniel... Te lo ruego... Dejame conocerte un poco más, dejame seguir siendo tu amiga!... Por favor...

De nuevo un absurdo. Ahora bebería la sangre de un Gray para salvarse? Era en serio? Y todavía ella le pedía perdón. Le ofrecía su propia vida y todavía alegaba que era como un favor hacia ella! Si esa niña se le estaba sirviendo en bandeja, acaso estaba mal? Estaba mal aceptar su ofrecimiento? De verdad con ello podía salvarse?... De todos modos si muriera en ese mismo instante no tendría queja alguna, ¿que mas podía pedir que el llanto y las dulces palabras de una encantadora niña? Y ese suave perfume que despedía su piel delicada, y el aroma a cereza de su cabello plateado...

Nath sintió ese llamado latirle en las venas, esa cálida piel, tan suave incitando a Morder, a poblar... Y contra todo su auto control se vio en un momento de debilidad. Morgan sonrió e hizo a un lado su cabello dejando vía libre al joven vampiro... Cerró los ojos un instante al sentir un ligero dolor punzante en el cuello, seguido de un hormigueo, era extraño pero para nada desagradable, se acostumbro rápidamente a esa sensación e incluso le provocó un leve placer, sus mejillas se tintaron de rosa, pronto se abandonó por completo a esa especie de letargo y estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas...pero los brazos del delegado rodearon su cintura atrayendola mas a su cuerpo. Ambrosía. Lo mas dulce que jamás probaron sus labios! Nathaniel estaba casi en éxtasis y sentía como poco a poco esa vida que se le escapó regresaba y llenaba cada poro de su piel... Con deleite se permitió disfrutar un poco más de ese momento que Morgan le había obsequiado, y mientras pensaba que ahora la sangre de esa chica iba fluyendo en su cuerpo sus mejillas también se sonrojaron. Tenía que parar pero era embriagadoramente delicioso...¿por qué detenerse? Ella se le entregó, le dio su permiso, por que parar ahora si podía beber de ella hasta saciarse? De inmediato aparto esas ideas oscuras de su mente y con el mas absoluto cuidado se separó de ella cuidando que sus colmillos no la hirieran más de lo necesario, con la manga de su camisa de inmediato limpio su boca, como si quisiera borrar un horrible pecado, por un momento se sintió una bestia con esa niña ingenua en su regazo, lo que pensó hace un momento le pesaba en la conciencia pero luego recordó que fue Morgan quien le pidió, no, le suplicó, que lo hiciera... No fue nada malo, y esa voz salvaje en su cabeza que lo incitaba a seguir no era mas su su instinto, algo que el podía domar, algo que había controlado siempre y que no dejaría nunca que lo dominara, y menos a partir de ahora... Que tenía una nueva misión de vida...

-M-morgan... E-estás bien? -susurró en voz cauta abrazando a la muchacha con delicadeza, ella le miró y sonrió, estaba algo mareada y se sentía un poco dèbil, pero estaba bien, y lo que era mejor ¡Nath también lo estaba! La herida en su costado había dejado de doler y sangrar comenzó a cerrarse, y su amigo le miraba cos esos ojos dorados y brillantes, tan vivos, tan hermosos...

-Nath... Te curaste...!-ella se removió un poco en sus brazos- perdoname... Te obligué a algo que detestas...

-no digas tonterías!... Salvaste mi vida Morgan... Estoy en deuda contigo...-Nathaniel sonrió un poco a la chica antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besar sus labios delicadamente, Morgan se tenso un poco pero no hizo nada por evitarlo... Fue tan distinto de aquella primera vez que lo intentó...ahora si sintió mariposas en el estómago, ese vértigo, esa emoción que decían que te daba cuando un chico te gusta... Despacio se separó de ella y sonrió

-pe...pero...

-con esto sello mi juramento... Salvaste mi vida Morgan Gray, y ahora te pertenece...haz con ella lo que te plazca, ámame, odiame o ignórame si quieres, pero a partir de hoy, estoy a tu servicio...

-Q-qué dijiste?...-ella le miró con las mejillas rojas y el guapo rubio rió un poco, esta niña era un encanto, le dio su sangre con todo gusto y todavía le quedaba suficiente para sonrojarse... Antes que ella protestara unos ladridos afuera hicieron que ambos se sobresaltaran, Nathaniel escuchó una voz que lo llamaba a gritos y sonrió

-ese idiota...

-eh! "Colmillos" ! Estás por aquí?... Si no te moriste contesta al menos! -Morgan se inorporó un poco al escuchar la voz de Castiel, al poco rato el pelirrojo asomó la cabeza dentro del solar y vio sorprendido a Nathaniel con la camisa desgarrada, el pantalón roto y a Morgan Gray en los brazos, arqueo las cejas y se llevó una mano a la cadera

-vaya si soy idiota, yo pensando que estas en problemas y tu pasándola bomba con una muñeca! Me hubieras invitado! Entre tres es mejor!...

-idiota! -gritaron los dos con la cara roja

-pues explicame que no entiendo... Qué sorbetes haces aquí! Y con ella!

-te cuento en el camino, ayudarme a llevar a Morgan a casa...-de mala gana el chico aceptó, echó un silbido y casi en el acto llegó un enorme perro negro que tenía mas el tamaño de un caballo, Morgan le miró impresionada y algo asutada también...

-qué es eso?-espeto colgandose del rubio

-Demonio, mi "mascota"... -sonrió de lado- descuida no te comerá... Si yo no quiero...

-no juegues! -espeto ella nerviosa- y cómo diste con nosotros?

-Demonio me ayudó...-explicó mientras cargaba a Morgan de la cintura y la subía sobre el animal- la novia de colmillitos estaba llorando por todos lados diciendo que no aparecías así que... Le di la camiseta que dejaste el otro día en mi piso y te rastreo..

-Aaaaaw te preocupaste por mi? Que tierno...-dijo sarcástico el medio vampiro y Castiel desvío la cara todo rojo

-Bah! No digas idioteces!... Lo que pasa es que me debes dinero! -cruzó los brazos enfadado y los otros dos echron a reír...

Luego pasaron a explicar cómo fue que el delegado términó ahí, Nath le contó que perseguía a la persona que irrumpió en la biblioteca y acabaron peleando, que casi lo mandaron al otro mundo y que de milagro Morgan lo encontró antes y salvó su vida...

-whoa! Pero entonces tu...-Nath asintió antes que su pelirrojo amigo siguiera hablando - no chifles! Y ella está bien? Eh Morgan! No te pasó nada?

-no, solo estoy mareada pero ya se pasa, descuida Castiel...

-y quién fue el idiota que te dejó así? Tiene que ser fuerte el maldito si pudo contigo tío...-Nath desvío la cara apretando los puños

-Mi medio hermano...Viktor...-Morgan abrió los ojos asombrada e inconcientemente se llevó una mano a los labios rozandolos suavemente con la punta de sus dedos. Ellos eran familia? Ahora entendía por que eran tan similares! Cómo no se dio cuenta antes!

-qué hace aquí en Amoris? No lo entiendo!...-Castiel se pasó una mano por el cabello muy contrariado

-nada bueno...-musitó Nathaniel por lo bajo

Acordaron mantener ese asunto en secreto, de todos modos no era bueno que se supiera que Nath estaba involucrado con el robo, podían acusarle de traición aún cuando el solo intentó detener al ladrón. En cuanto a Morgan estaba bien, comer algo y descansar un poco era todo lo que necesitaba, y como Nath no era un vampiro puro no corría ningún riesgo de convertirse, así que la dejaron en casa para que se repusiera y quedaron en verse el miércoles para la tocada, a la que claro, colmillos también estaba invitado...

.

.

.

De mas estuvo decir que los gemelos le dieron el regaño de su vida, y que tampoco le permitieron ir a la escuela el día de hoy. Morgan les contó lo que pasó apenas llegaron no sin antes hacer que juraran por lo mas sagrado que tenían (Alexy su guardarropa y Armin su consola nueva) que lo guardarían en el más absoluto secreto. Pero en qué pensaba! Armin no sabía si estaba mas preocupado por el Grimorio o por el juramento de ese vampiro rubio. Ay si Morgan supiera... Pero claro, la muy tonta no tenía ni idea

Mientras la chica se quejaba de que estaba perfectamente Alexy entraba con la bandeja del desayuno, revisó el cuello de su protegida y notó aliviado que apenas si tenía un par de pequeños puntitos casi inexistentes, luego aunque ella se contento con quedarse en casa dijo que no pensaba perderse la tocada en el club, que Lysandro y Castiel la habían invitado y así tuviera que escaparse otra vez iría a como diera lugar!

-bien, bien... -dijo derrotado Alexy- de todos modos si tienes fuerza para hacer un berrinche entonces estás mas que recuperada...

-gracias Alex! Ya te dije que te quiero mucho? -los dos echaron a reír, mientras Armin un poco mas atras suspiró y sonrió. Sabía lo que venía, ahora el y Morgan se alejarían cada vez mas y eso no era algo que deseara... Mientras los tres charlaban alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento, Armin no esperaba visitas así que fue sorprendido a abrir la puerta y casi al momento Morgan y Alexy escucharon al pelinegro gruñir enojado

-y tu que haces aquí?...-al instante ellos se asomaron y vieron al chico reñirle con las manos en la cadera a un joven medio vampiro de vivaces ojos dorados igual que su cabello que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta

-Nath? -Morgan arqueo las cejas- pero, es que no fuiste a clases?

-no, vine a verte Morgan... No puedo ir a ningún lado sin mi ama...-el guapo muchacho pronunció más esa atrevida sonrisa mientras a la chica se le subian los colores al rostro y Armin le miraba con rabia

-tu... Tu ama?... De que hablas Nath? Deja esas tonterías!...- el rubio entró pasando olimpicamente del gemelo pelinegro y llegó hasta Morgan cogiendo su mano, Alex moría internamente de risa viendo los corajes de su hermano, pero un " te lo dije" no era lo mejor para estos casos

-te lo dije ayer cuando sellé mi juramento -ella pareció recordar y se ruborizo más- salvaste mi vida, estoy en deuda contigo y ahora te pertenezco...es la ley para nosotros. Si un vampiro es salvado por un mortal se ve obligado a saldar su deuda estando a su servio mil años o hasta devolver el favor...

-ah! ...pe...pero yo n te exigir nada a cambio! - exclamó la chica sobresaltada y Nath volvió a tomar su mano

-no, pero es mi deseo seguir esa regla...-el muchacho abrazo a la joven mirando la intensamente- quién sabe... Tal vez tu puedas ser lo que cuere tantos años de resentimiento en mi alma...

-lo siento! Pero la señorita ya tiene guardianes! Game over amigo!...-Armin lo jaló con el seño fruncido y Nathaniel le miró tan tranquilo

-que me lo diga ella... Además entre mas seamos mejor, o que te molesta?...-Morgan volteo a mirar al gamer y su corazón dio un vuelco al pensar en que Armin pudiera sentir celos... Pero lo descarto de inmediato y suspiró. Se dijo que no volvería a pensar en ellos, que no había futuro... Y luego estaba Nath, que claramente podía ver que algo había cambiado con el desde ayer. Decidió aceptar el ofrecimiento del joven y dejarlo cerca, tal vez así Armin no se sentiría tan responsable de ella y podría declararse le a Iris. Pese a top, Morgan lo quería y quería que fuera feliz aunque no sea con ella...

-esta bien Nath, te aceptaré... Pero no como mi esclavo, sino como mi guardian... De acuerdo?

-por mi lo que desees, mi ama...-el chico sonrió seductoramente y ella río divertida con las mejillas rojas

-basta ya Nath!

Alexy se limitó a ofrecer algo de beber a su nuevo compañero de trabajo mientras pasaban a la sala a charlar, Armin rumiaba su coraje, de solo imaginar lo que había pasado le roían las entrañas, sabía muy bien como se las gastaban los vampiros a la hora de su juramentos, si era un hombre a quien daban su lealtad lo juraban con sangre, mientras que si era una mujer lo hacían con un beso en la boca...¡que conveniente! Pensaba el gamer mientras era apaleado en el smash bros de su Nintendo por quinta vez. Bah! No tenía caso! Ni siquiera podía concentrarse! Y menos con este tío tan cerca de SU Morgan!

Y así pasó el día, con el pobre Armin, que tan distraído estaba que olvidó que tenía algo pendiente, hasta que su teléfono sonó y al otro lado de la bocina Iris le recordó que irían al café... ¡En el nombre de Kratos cómo lo fue a olvidar! Estaba tan molesto por todo que incluso Iris y su cita quedaron en otro plano muy lejos de su importancia...

-te veo entonces en el café... Uh... No, yo, claro Iris... Si, estoy ahí en media hora...-luego colgó y se dio un golpecito con el móvil en la frente. Ahora tendría que ir... Con flojera se fue a su ropero y buscó algo decente que ponerse, se miró al espejo contento del resultado y antes de irse pasó a avisar que saldría esa tarde

-OK bro, no lo olvides yo iré a la tocada con Morgan y Nathaniel...

-si! -el pelinegro sacudió la cabeza cogiendo sus llaves sobre la mesa, como si pudiera olvidarlo, ahora ese vampiro estaría en su lugar! Que rabia...

-que te diviertas con Iris...-fue todo lo que dijo Morgan al pasar a su lado camino a su pieza para arreglarse, pero, por extraño que pareciera la niña sonó sincera... Y eso fue como un balde de agua helada para el muchacho.

Pronto llegó la hora para ellos de irse y cuando Morgan salió de su cuarto los dos chicos quedaron deslumbrados, la joven se había puesto una Mini falda verde con una cadena al lado, medias negras, botas de tacón alto negras y atadas de cordón, una blusa de manga larga en rayas rojas y negras con el grabado plateado de un corazón enredado en rosas y espinas, la blusa dejaba al descubierto los hombros y tenía un escote agradable pero no escandaloso, lo complemento con una diadema roja y un guante negro que dejaba los dedos al descubierto...

-wow!... Exclamó Nath que se había idoa cambiar a su edificio y ya estaba listo- te ves grandiosa!

-tu tambien Nath...-ella sonrió al ver al guapo rubio con jeans negros, tenis converse azules una camiseta de manga pegada al cuerpo y azul con el dibujo un tanto extraño de una guitarra negra y una chamarra de cuero oscura, el cabello lo llevaba semi revuelto e incluso una argolla en la oreja derecha, se veía fenomenal!...

-listo! -Alexy salió de su cuarto también ataviado para la ocasión y los tres se pusieron en marcha, Morgan se sorprendió al ver aparcado un carro blanco y elegante delante del departamento

-nos vamos? -Nath abrió la puerta y sonrió indicando que el auto era suyo y la chica sonrió

-increíble! -dijo ella contenta y el se encogió de hombros

-digamos que mi familia estaba bien parada antes, fue un regalo de mi madre...-explicó acariciando la capota del carro, una de las pocas cosas que disfrutaba era salir y dar una vuelta en su descapotable blanco cuando las calles ya estaban vacías...

-ay! -dijo de repente la chica- olvide donde era la tocada!

-jajajaja...-Nath río por lo bajo- yo se donde, descuiden... He ido tantas veces...

Y así contentos los tres se fueron directo al lugar del concierto, que seguramente duraría un buen rato pues cuando llegaron todavía la gente apenas venía como ellos, Morgan vio que estaban en el club pero hoy Lucía distinto, se puso una tarima afuera junto al lago y la gente hacía cola para entrar al área que estaba cerrada por cordones, ella no recordaba que Castiel hubiera dicho nada al respecto, ¿Seguro era aquí?

-no pensé que hubiera tanta gente!

-ni yo... Aunque debí suponerlo, ellos son muy buenos...-Nathaniel echó a andar y cogió a Morgan de la mano

-tan buena es la banda escolar? -El rubio volteo a verla con un gesto curioso, oh, entonces ella pensaba que vinieron a ver a la banda escolar? Sin que Morgan lo esperara Nath echó a reír

-nadie habló de la banda escolar, venimos a ver a BlackJack! Es la banda de Castiel... Ellos tocan en la escuela pero tienen una banda propia, bastante conocida aquí en Amoris...

-y Lysandro también?

-es el vocalista principal... Casi no habla de ello le incomoda que siempre le hagan preguntas tontas sobre si tocar es genial o si tiene novia... -explicó el rubio mientras caminaban, llegaron a la parte decatrás de la tarima y ahí había menos gente, pero seguía el amontonamiento, una chica cuidaba los cordeles y Nath se acercó a ella sonriendo

-hola Tara, ya llegó Castiel? -ella sonrió y quitó el cordel apenas vio al rubio

-hola colmillitos! Si, están en el club afinando, me dijo que venías, anda pasa, ve adelante ahí les puso el jefe...

-gracias...-Nathaniel siguió de largo y Morgan y Alexy estaban muy emocionados, llegaron a una zona cerca del escenario y ocuparon algunas de las sillas ahí puestas, era difícil de creer, con todo lo que veía todavía le costaba trabajo, entonces Cas y Lys eran mas conocidos de lo que pensó. Seguro por eso eran tan populares! Y por lo visto Nathaniel era conocido también, tal vez había ido a varias tocadas de ellos antes...

-hace mucho que vienes a verlos tocar? -preguntó Morgan curiosa

-supongo... Ya muchos me conocen en el bajo mundo por culpa de ese idiota...-rió quitando importancia, pero lo cierto era, que Nath parecía ser mas apreciado por los chicos "malos" que por los estudiantes de amoris, a los que muchas veces ella había oído hablar mal del rubio

-bueno, a esperar...-Morgan estaba ansiosa de que comenzara, ni siquiera pasó por su cabeza Armin, que en ese mismo momento estaba sentado charlando con Iris de alguna tontería y pasando un rato mas agradable de lo que imagino, pero claro, eso por momentos, cuando conseguirá sacarcde su cabeza a su adorada protegida...

-te diviertes Armin? -Musito iris tímidamente bebiendo un poco de su Moka...

\- eh?.. Si, claro... -el chico fingió una sonrisa y volvió su vista a la ventana mientras Iris seguía conversando esa anécdota tan interesante, ojalá el tiempo volara... Y mientras pensaba en ello deseaba poder olvidarse de todo por un instante y decirle a cierta joven con gafas y ojos de zafiro que le había ganado la partida...y que estaba loco por ella...

.

.

.

**Continuará...**

**Notas de la autora: aquí les aclaro algunas cosas de las que hice mención esta vez en el fic, la primera fue**

**Jack Frost* hice alusión a un pequeño personaje de la sagas de videojuegos de Atlus y Shin Megami Tensei, lo podemos ver en muchas de ellas y también en Persona Series como parte del compendio, si quieren ver un dibujo basta con buscar en Google bajo el nombre "Persona Jack Frost" o "shin megami tensei Jack Frost" se le describe como un ser travieso y alegre al que le gusta jugar, y también es muy temperamental. ¿por que lo puse con Lysandro? Se me hizo divertido y estaba el contraste entre sus amigos, ya que Castiel es un elemental de fuego. No es la ultima que veremos a Jack así que si no les gustó el personaje haganlo saber, tengo planeadas mas travesuras de Jack ya que le da un toque distinto a Lysandro...**

**Segundo el clan de Castiel **

**Flamair* se pronuncia "Flamér" y lo tomé del juego Profesor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright, es el apellido de un fiscal en Labyrintia, ¿que por qué lo ocupe? Me gustó mucho desde que lo escuché y pega mucho para los de fuego, además el personaje de quien lo tomé (Alexandre Flamair) es un sujeto guapo, fuerte y de mucho temperamento, cosas que me parece que también tendrían los dominadores de fuego =D**

**Ahora si, que les parece el fic? Ojalá les siga gustando porque yo me divierto de lo lindo escribiendo jeje, como ven Nath y Viktor son familia pero qué secretos oculta Amoris? Y Nath se ya unido al grupo de Morgan, pero vaya de que forma, habrá olvidado lo que su padre le pidió? Armin dejará de lado sus complejos? O se va a enamorar de Iris? Y que pasa con la tocada? **

**Hasta otra mis sucrettes! Gracias y no olviden comentar! Es graaaatis! **


	8. Chapter 8

The Game of Love

Capítulo VIII.- Historias y Memorias...

.

.

.

la tocada todavía no comenzaba y ya todo estaba más que en ambiente, el alegre bullicio de los chicos y chicas llenando el aire con sus ruidosas charlas algunos coreando su canciones favoritas, otros con una bebida o comprando alguna golosina,muchos más entrando y ocupando lugares, Morgan estaba totalmente fascinada. Y no sólo por que no imaginaba lo populares que eran Cas y Lysandro sino también porque era su primera vez en un concierto real...

-cielos! Se está llenando! - exclamó y Nathaniel rió un poco

-nunca habías estado en un concierto Morgan? - ella negó con la cabeza

-lo máximo que he visto fue la tocada el otro día que estuve en el club con Dake...

\- que? - Nath pareció enojarse- saliste con el idiota de Dakota?cuando fue eso?

-huh? El primer día que llegué...

-si...donde casi te secuestra el tal Víctor...-apuntó Alexy inocentemente mientras bebía de su soda, no notó como la mirada apacible de Nath cambió a una dorada brillante y fiera, cogió a Morgan del brazo y de un tirón se la llevó a un lugar algo apartado del resto, al estar en la zona vip no había tanto gentío y pudieron moverse sin problema,Alexy se volvió y se halló sólo en medio de la masa de chicos esperando a que "BlackJack" hiciera su aparición...

-oigan! Fueron a comprar sin mi!...

Nathaniel puso a Morgan contra la pared y la miró fijamente, ella sintió su corazón saltar y retumbar muy fuerte,la intensa mirada del muchacho hizo que se sintiera algo atontada, como mareada...

\- qué diablos hacías tu con Dakota y por qué Alexy dijo que Viktor quiso secuestrarte?...eso es verdad Morgan?... Dímelo eso es verdad?... -siseó con un ronco tono de voz mientras sostenía a la chica por los hombros

-yo... Yo no... -ella apartó la vista del guapo chico y respiró profundo, se había sentido algo Amedrentada pero ya estaba mejor, sintió dominio sobre si misma de nuevo y volvió a mirar a Nathaniel ya más calmada "se fuerte Morgan, Armin dijo que no permitieras que nada te asuste de nuevo" se dijo antes de contestar...- si... Salí con Dake la noche que llegué al instituto... Las chicas insistieron... Y luego unos muchachos trataron de meterme en un auto negro cuando me separé por un momento de él... Así fue como conocí a mis guardianes...

-entonces... Por eso conoces a Viktor?... El era uno de esos sujetos?...

-si... Pero todo eso fue antes que tu y yo fuéramos tan buenos amigos! Yo ni siquiera sabía que Viktor y tu eran familia!

-por qué no me lo dijiste? ...

-no tuvimos tiempo de hablar!...-El delegado apretó un puño con rabia mientras sus colmillos asomaron amenazantes de sus sensuales labios Morgan dio un respingo al ver como Nath estampaba el puño contra la pared y esta se cuarteaba

-Maldición Morgan!...

-Na...Na... Nathaniel...-Ella le miró fijamente algo asustada, pero logró controlar su nerviosismo, el muchacho respiraba entrecortadamente, Morgan se dio cuenta que algo no estaba bien, la forma en que el reaccionó, la forma en que temblaba su voz y cómo sus flequillos escondían sus ojos dorados...-Nath, que pasa? Por qué te pones así?...

-no lo permitiré... -musitó- no dejaré que te lastime, ni el ni nadie... Jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos... Usar a Viktor? Acaso está loco?...

-de qué hablas?... -Morgan vio como el muchacho se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas y golpeó el suelo otra vez. Un par de gotas saladas cayeron sobre sus nudillos y la chica entendió que estaba llorando. ¿Que pasaba con él? Por qué Nath se puso así?... Ella se arrodilló junto al joven y sonriendo tomó ambas manos entre las suyas

-no se que pasa Nath... Pero creeme, nada es tu culpa... Y qué si Viktor y tu son familia? Eso no tiene nada que ver...yo se que tu jamás me harías daño y no importa lo que pase se que todo estará bien... Somos amigos verdad?...

-tu...tu de verdad crees en mi Morgan Gray?...-El guapo rubio levantó la cara y miró fijamente a los ojos de Morgan, la chica le mostró la más dulce de sus sonrisas y no soltó sus manos

-Claro que si.. Yo creó en tí Nathaniel...y siempre creeré en ti...-sin poder evitarlo al rubio se le iluminó el rostro, Morgan dio un respingo cuando este se arrojó a sus brazos como un niño chiquito, la chica lo dejó apoyar su mejilla en su hombro y correspondió el abrazó del rubio con ternura...

-si tu supieras...-susrró Nath para si mismo. ¿Pero cómo decirle? Como explicarle que el odio de su padre había movido todo, como decir que fue seguramente el quien envió a Viktor a buscarla? Y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que tenía planeado una vez que tuviera a Morgan entre sus garras... Y Viktor? Jamás supo porqué el seguía toda orden que el le daba, nunca supo más de el, salvo que un día su padre los presentó y dijo que ambos eran sus hijos, en efecto tenían mucho parecido tal vez no tanto en lo físico, pero si en todo lo demás : ambos callados, inteligentes, temperamentales y fuertes... Y ahora que Viktor estaba aquí Nath tenía miedo. El nunca titubeaba, era como una máquina, jamás desobedeció una orden y además era mucho más fuerte que él... Morgan no entendió mucho, pero el ver así a Nath le hizo ver que había mucho más que lo que se veía a simple vista, que el luchaba contra algo muy fuerte desde hace mucho tiempo, algo que le dolía y lo lastimaba cada vez más.

-vamos Nath...-ella lo hizo mirarle- escucha, se que algo no está bien, y aunque no entiendo bien de que se trata sé que te esta haciendo daño...y no importa contra qué estas luchando ya no estás sólo, me oyes?... Yo estoy contigo...

-Morgan...-el cerró los ojos al sentir los cálidos labios de la niña sobre su frente y fue como si todo desapareciera de su mente, se sintió tan bien, tan en paz consigo mismo, tan feliz... Sobre todo eso, feliz de saber que ya no estaba sólo. Luego ella se levantó y le tendió la mano

-Vamos! Ya casi es hora que comience!... Compramos algo de tomar?...

Ah?...si, claro...-el sonrió ligeramente y tomó la mano de Morgan para ir por las bebidas. Sin saberlo hoy Morgan había logrado sacar a Nathaniel del abismo oscuro en e que su pasado lo había sumido, lo rescató... Y le dio un motivo más para seguir su camino.

Armin caminaba mirando la banqueta fijamente, la joven a su lado charlaba de lo mas contenta y el fingía escuchar pero no prestaba mayor atención. Se sentía muy mal por ello pero cada vez que trataba de fijarse en Iris y poner interés en ella unos ojos de safiro destellaban en su mente y su cerebro recordaba una y otra vez la imagen de Morgan pasando a su costado...

-"que te diviertas"... -eso fue lo que dijo. Y muy a su pesar ella sonó sincera, pero eso era lo mejor o no? Eso fue lo que el decidió. Si porque el tomó esa decisión, el alejó a Morgan diciendo que no podían estar juntos, que sólo la veía como amiga. Entonces si la culpa era suya por qué se sentía tan jodidamente mal!

-Armin?...ocurre algo?...

-huh?...-Iris había dejado de andar hace un momento y el se siguió solo, ajeno completamente a que la chica ya no caminaba a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta regresó de inmediato junto a ella y se mostró apenado

-perdona Iris, me distraje un poco... Es que... Ummm...

-has tenido unos días difíciles verdad...? -ella suspiró algo tirste- perdona no debí haber insistido tanto...

-que?... No! No es tu culpa si?... Es sólo que... -Armin se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasando sus dedos entre su negra cabellera- es sólo que a veces estoy en la luna... Lo lamento Iris,se supone que deberías estarte divirtiendo conmigo y mira nada más...

-pero si la estoy pasando muy bien...eres un chico adorable -la ojiverde sonrió animada- tienes buen carácter, rara vez te enojas, eres divertido amable y me escuchas... Yo...ummm... Tu me gustas mucho Armin...

El viento movió las hojas de los árboles y ahí en el parque con la noche devorando los últimos rayos del crepúsculo ambos chicos se quedaron mirando fijamente, Armin con los ojos bien abiertos e Iris con las mejillas rojas, la jovencita sintió que su pobre corazón se detendría ahí mismo, trató de calmarse y esperó una respuesta, Armin no salìa de su asombro. Iris viendo que el no diría nada se aventuró y se puso de puntitas pero a punto de dar un beso al muchacho que realmente no parecía oponerse a eso la chica se detuvo cuando una voz resonó en su cabeza...

_"Morgan..." _

Era la voz de Armin. Pero el no dijo nada. La muchacha sin querer escuchó sus pensamientos y eso la frenó en seco. El gamer suspiró y sostuvo a Iris de los hombros frenando definitivamente el posible beso, ella le miró y forzó una sonrisita

-esto... Perdona Iris... No es que no me gustes...pero creo que vamos un poco rápido...

-tal vez tienes razón...- se contentó a decir ella mirando al suelo, Armin viendo que algo pareció perturbar a su amiga suspiró y la abrazó, ella no lo esperaba así que su cara volvió a ponerse roja

-gracias por entenderme Iris... Eres una gran chica...-ella sonrió y se apartó suavemente del joven luego ambos siguieron caminando

-ummm... O-oye, ya que estamos siendo honestos... Te puedo preguntar algo?

-sip, lo que tu quieras...-contestó con esa sonrisa que derretía a la niña

-has...has tenido novia?...-hubo un poco de silencio antes que el gamer se decidiera a contestar, como si le costará sólo pensarlo, finalmente se decidió y habló

-pues... Si...hace un tiempo... –"_Muchos años en realidad..._" pensó pero no lo dijo_– _ella era muy bonita, tenía ojos verdes y era una gran tiradora con arco y flecha...su nombre fue Arielle...

-fue?... -Iris le miró raro y el se corrigió en seguida

-quiero decir, es... No sé, hace mucho que no la veo...

-ya veo... Yo nunca he tenido novio

-lo tenrás, eres una chica hermosa -el gamer le sonrió y ella se mostró contenta, luego ambos se sentaron en una banca del parque a seguir platicando, Armin sonreía pero su mirada parecía triste

,por supuesto que hace tiempo no veía a Arielle había muerto hace casi 50 años, a eso se refería exactamente cuando hablaba de la maldicion de los dupplecanger... Ver pasar y morir a todos tus seres amados, aquellos que no compartían tu don. Armin no quería vivir lo mismo otra vez y justo ahora que decidía no volver a tener algún lazo con la gente el destino le ponía en frente a Morgan Gray... Pero el ya lo sabía solo que en su mometo no quiso creerlo pero después de todo las cartas del tarot no mentían y ellas hablaron con el hace mucho...

_******** Flash Back ********_

_Llegaron todos luego de una misión de la orden y estaban dejando sus cosas, Armin venía acompañado de un joven hombre de unos veintitantos con ojos azules como safiros y cabello castaño oscuro, alto,bien parecido y de tez bronceada, tenía toda la pinta de explorador aventurero, Alexy los esperaba a la entrada de una vieja casona que estaban usando como cuartel y con el había una mujer, bella, bellísima, cabellos de plata largos y brillantes que llegaban hasta su espalda baja, llevaba un vestido azul oscuro de mangas y zapatillas, ojos de miel y labios tentadoramente rojos, su pie nívea contrastaba enormemente con la del hombre que la había abrazado,el mismo que hasta hacia un par de segundos estaba al lado de Armin... Los demás venían un poco más atrás charlando entre ellos_

_-como les fue? ... Encontraron a Mephisto?...-les preguntó la chica acercándose _

_-escapó otra vez...- gruñó el joven moreno Alexy también se decepcionó y Armin suspiró cansado_

_-muero de hambre..._

_-ji ji ji ji ...tu siempre igual Ar Querido - rió ahora la chica mirando a " Ar" diminutivo con el que se refería a Armin, un gran amigo de su novio por cierto- vengan, Alexy y yo preparamos algo para ustedes..._

_-ufff gracias Medea, estoy que me comería a mi hermano...-bromeó el gemelo pelinegro_

_-ah?...ummm si eso quieres...-titubeó Alexy con as mejillas rojas y todos se fueron de espaldas al suelo mientras su hermano Reía nerviosamente rascando su cabellera. Luego el resto del equipo se sentó en la pequeña mesa que prepararon para comer, la casona era muy antigua y la rodeaba un bosque espeso por eso Medea la iluminó con velas y un hechizo de luz...sirvieron algo de comer para todos y una vez Armin tomó su plato salió al pórtico de la casa para alejarse un poco...mientras más lejos más a salvo, solía decir..._

_-otra vez sólo Ar...?_

_-Meddy...-sonrió viendo frente a el a esa joven de cabellos plateados_

_\- por que no entras? Lancel preguntó por ti..._

_-sabes por qué...-atinó a decir dando un sorbo a su vaso de jugo- no me gusta la gente, tu y Lanz son especiales..._

_-oh Armin...-la chica se sentó a su lado y recargó su mejilla en el hombro del pelinegro. El suspiró. Era mucho mayor que sus amigos y aún así al lado de "Meddy" lucía más joven.- no puedes huir de las personas asì...siempre alguien te alcanzará, como Lancel y yo..._

_-Ya no quiero Medea... Esto es horrible, no quiero pensar qué sentiré el día que ustedes se marchen..._

_Ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa y el dio un respingo, sabía que cuando Meddy te miraba así era porque algo sabía, o algo veía...era una gran hechicera y sus predicciones eran las más atinadas,por eso la orden la eligió como su oráculo pese a las protestas De Lancel de que era peligroso. No existía adivina más certera ni hechicera más fuerte hasta ese día y aún sabiendo los riesgos Medea aceptó. Ahora los ojos de miel de esa bella chica estaban sobre su persona y Armin tembló de sólo pensar que algo iba a decirle..._

_-aunque huyas ella llegará...-dijo sonriendo. _

_-ella?... De... De qué hablas Meddy?..._

_-tienes miedo...-la muchacha cerró los ojos y sacó de su pequeño bolso una baraja de tarot, Armin no quería una predicción y trató de detenerla pero la chica le miró intensamente y bastó eso para congelar sus pasos y hacer que se quedara-... evitas a la gente pero eso no es suficiente, yo lo veo Ar... Un día no muy lejano una joven llegará a tu vida, alguien a quien tu protegerás no por orden, sino por voluntad... Una luz que brilla con fuerza en tu destino y por quien darías la vida si fuera necesario..._

_-yo?...-luego de oír la predicción de su amiga se relajó bastante, no tenía pensado algo asi para nada y hasta donde el sabía el único dueño de su destino era él mismo- no lo creo Meddy... Esta vez si te falló el tino. Sabes que con el amor yo no juego hace mucho..._

_-jugarás el juego del amor ...-ella sonrió de nuevo- tal vez ganes... Eso lo decides tu... Pero no todo será fácil, la torre dice que habrá mucho camino por recorrer, -dijo mientras volteaba cada una de las cartas que había sacado- los amantes que tendrás muchos rivales a vencer y ...la muerte...dice que el peligro siempre estará presente..._

_-sigo sin creerlo...-dijo efurruñandose de nuevo en su lugar con gesto de niño regañado, ella echó una carcajada y recogió su cosas para luego levantarse. _

_-claro, lo que tu digas! ... Estaré feliz cuando eso pase Ar...-ella le sonrió por última vez y entró de nuevo con sus demás amigos. Seguro Lancel la estaba buscando y él... El se quedó afuera toda la noche pensando..._

_*******" Flash Back end ********_

En esa epoca hacía poco tiempo que Lancel y Medea ingresaron al escuadrón y rápidamente se convirtieron en agentes de clase A. antes que estuvieran Armin no solía interactuar con nadie más que su gemelo, Lancel se ganó su confianza desde que se conocieron en Amoris, curiosamente fue similar que con Morgan pues ellos estaban ahí de encubiertos por una misión y se hicieron pasar por estudiantes. A pesar de que el gemelo trató de mantener su distancia Lancel y su carácter impulsivo y fresco lograron que Armin acabara confiando en el y claro, ayudándolo a conquistar a la chica de sus sueños... Una ves los dos se graduaron fueron rápidamente requeridos por la orden, que sólo aceptaba a la élite y era una organización dedicada a mantener el equilibrio entre los mundos. De sobra estaba decir que Armin estuvo más que feliz de tener a su mejor amigo trabajando junto a él ...así fue como Medea y Lancel se convirtieron en gente importante para él, aunque luego de casarse estuvieron fuera un par de años viviendo como gente normal y el no supo que ya incluso tenían una hija...y menos que esa hija fuera la joven que la propia Medea mencionó en su profecía..

_-_-oye Armin...-Iris de nuevo lo sacó de su ideas y el gamer volvió su mirada hacia ella otra vez- y dime... Hay alguien que te guste ahora?

-Aaaaah?... -la cara del muchacho se puso colorada y comenzó a reír nerviosamente, joder! Como le chocaba que su organismo adolescente le hiciera actuar como un crío cuando ya tenía más de cien años de experiencia! - ummm pues... T-tal vez...

-oh, eso explica muchas cosas...- Iris miró al suelo tratando de no hacer conjeturas. El escuchó los pensamientos de Armin por accidente hace un rato y el pensaba en Morgan. Sería ella la chica que él quería? O también podía estar preocupado, después de todo ella era su protegida, si! Eso era! Que tonta! Armin estaba preocupado por Morgan! Era su trabajo protegerla y ella lo hizo alejarse de repente! Seguramente el chico estaba intranquilo...

-y dime Iris qué quieres hacer ahora?...

-pues escuché que hoy había una tocada cerca del club y que Morgan quería ir... No quieres se la alcancemos ahí? - Al muchacho le volvió el alma al cuerpo y sonrió sin darse cuenta

-es una gran idea!

-pues vamos!

Iri sonrió también viendo que Armin lucía mucho mejor ahora, aunque una vocesita en su cabeza le decía cosas, una muy pequeñita que ella trataba de acallar, y que susurraba que la niña que Armin quería era nada menos que su querida amiga Morgan...

El escenario encendió sus luces de repente y Alexy dio un respingo. ¿,donde estaban esos dos? Le asaltó una idea de que tal vez Nathaniel se llevó a Morgan a escondidas a algún lado y ahora se la comía a besos, eso No le gustaría para nada a su gemelo... Luego respiró tranquilo viendo que precisamente venían con algunas bebidas, la chica le sonrió extendiendo una botella de refresco

-dónde se meten! Ya va a empezar!

-mira Alex! Había de ese que tanto te gusta...-Morgan le sonrió animada y el peliazul tomó contento el jugo

-parece que ya es hora... Miren...- Nathaniel señaló el escenario de donde había comenzado a emanar una neblina y el efecto de las luces en ella la hacía parecer de diversos tonos, rojo, morado, ... Hubo un apagón y cuando las luces se encendieron habìa cuatro chicos de pie frente a todos, el grito de las chicas anunció a BlackJack por fin en escena y Morgan reconoció en seguida, pese a su vestimenta estrafalaria a Lysandro en el micrófono principal y a Castiel a su izquierda con la guitarra, para su sorpresa Laurie, ese chico que conoció en el dormitoio de Castiel también estaba ahí a cargo del bajo y un muchacho más que ella no conocía, un joven alto y delgado de cabellos grices y ojos azules claros muy atractivo que tocaba la batería..

-son ellos! -brincó Morgan- y Laurie!... Ah, a él no lo conozco...

-oh cierto! El es Yato, es el cuarto miembro de BlackJack no lo conoces porque es de clan Earthys... -explicó Nath mientras se oían los acordes de la música, lo primero que se escuchó fueron suaves golpeteos de batería seguidos por el rasgar pausado de la guitarra y el bajo, luego la apacible voz de Lysandro comenzó a cantar y acto seguido se escuchó de nuevo el grito de las chicas emocionadas...

"_**I'm not a perfect person... **_

_**There's many things i wish i didn't do**_

_**But i continue learning**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so i have to say before i go**_

_**That i just want you to know...**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change who i used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new **_

_**and the reason is you..."**_

Nath escuchaba la letra y de repente un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas ¿algo familiar amigo? Se preguntó internamente, como era posible! Pensaba algo apenado, De entre todo el repertorio esa fue la que escogieron para abrir?... Era increíble porque precisamente era algo así lo que había estado pensando estos días. Sobre todo luego de que Morgan le salvara aquella vez y por lo que decidió convertirse en su sirviente -a lo que ella se negó rotundamente y lo aceptó sólo como un guardián más- y todavía ahora no definía bien sus sentimientos lo unico que estaba claro era que ella llegó y lo cambió todo... Alexy atento a todo y con muchos años de experiencia notó cómo aquella sencilla canción había afectado al vampiro de cabellos dorados y vio -no muy contento por cierto- cómo el muchacho sonreía ligeramente y abrazaba a Morgan de la cintura mientras ella ajena a todo se perdía en la hermosa voz de Lysandro..

Entre tanto Armin e Iris no tardaron e llegar al concierto pero todo estaba lleno, con mucho trabajo se abrían pasó entre la gente mientras el chico gamer maldecía su suerte y las notas de la melodía llegaban a el y también lo hacían pensar en muchas cosas...

_**"I'm sorry that i hurt you**_

_**It's something i must live with everyday**_

_**And all the pain i put you through**_

_**I wish ithat i could take it all away**_

_**And be the one who catches all your tears...**_

_**That's what i need you to hear...**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change who i used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new... And reason is you...**_

_**And the reason is you... And the reason is you..**_

_**And the reason is you..."**_

Cada palabra era como una bofetada mental para el joven pelinegro, recordaba una y otra vez ese momento en la estancia en e que pudo haber cambiado todo pero no lo sólo hubiera dicho que si... Si sólo hubiera dejado de lado ese miedo que tenía de ver perdido todo lo que amaba, si hubiera escuchado a Morgan... A lo lejos Iris logró distinguir a Alexy y tiró del brazo al gamer señalando la zona vip donde con algo de dificultad Armin pudo ver a Morgan, esa cabellera era inconfundible, y claro tampoco le hizo gracia cómo Nathaniel la abrazaba y acercaba a su pecho y como ella no parecía incomodarse... Morgan prestaba toda su atención a Lysandro y su dulce voz, ahora entendìa bien por que media escuela iba tras el guapo hechicero de plano no era sólo por su linda cara e ignoraba por completo todos los sentimientos que esa noche su persona y claro una canción romántica e inesperada habían desatado...

_**"I'm not a perfect person**_

_**I never meant to do those things to you**_

_**And so i hace to say before i go **_

_**That i just want you to know**_

_**I found a reason for me**_

_**To change who i used to be**_

_**A reason to start over new**_

_**And the reason is you**_

_**I found a reason to show **_

_**A side of me you didn't know **_

_**A reason for all that i do**_

_**And the reason is you..."**_

Resonaron los últimos acordes y todo el lago reventó de aplausos y gritos más por parte de mujeres pero mucho joven también mientras la ultima estrofa de aquella cancion que tan extrañamente encajaba con ambos chicos les ponia a pensar en lo que harían a partir de ahora. Nath estaba decidido a seguir el camino que el mismo habia marcado, si terminaba enamorado de Morgan Gray (sino es que ya lo estaba) lucharía por ganar su corazón, que temblara todo Amoris si era necesario! El no iba a ceder, aunque fuera indigno de que Morgan le amara, aunque su familia llevará la mancha del destierro sobre ellos no daría un pasó atrás y probaría ante todos que era digno de ella y de amarla... Armin también se debatía entre sus deciciones, si dar marcha atras y ver si Morgan aun le amaba o continuar como estaba y dejarla ir, de sobra sabia que perdio terreno pero aun tenia tiempo, aun estaba a tiempo joder! Castiel y su guitarra pusieron a rockear instantáneamente a todo mundo con una rola un poco más agresiva y muy conocida ya que fue el tema de cierto programa deportivo de Wrestling que fascinó ahí en el campus, y mientras la batería resonaba con fuerza ahora las guitarras rasgaban sus cuerdas en un ritmo pesado y movido y el pelirrojo cogía e micrófono

_**"Listen up turn it up and rock it out, party on i wanna hear you scream and shout!**_

_**This is real, as real as it gets**_

_**I came to get down to get some fucking respect!**_

_**Taking it back to hardcore level you better be ready put your pedal on the metal! GO!**_

_**Whoooa! I never give in!**_

_**Whoooa i never give up!**_

_**Whoooa i never give in!**_

_**And i just wanna be, wanna be loved!..."**_

Y la gente cantaba el coro mientras arriba en medio de luces "BlackJack" era el éxito de la noche, Lysandro estaba guapísimo con su gabardina negra con pines plateados la camisa medio abierta y un pantalón oscuro con botines, Castiel vestía jeans desgastados y rotos botas con incrustaciones en las puntas una camiseta negra con estampado de un cráneo con alas dorado y varias cadenas al cuello con muñequeras rojas, Laurie una banda en el cabello que llevaba suelto y alborotado un chaleco de mezclilla abierto sin la camisa y jenas negros, tennis azules y un par de arracadas y el otro chico Yato una camiseta roja una chamarra de mezclilla pantalón oscuro y botas co un cinturón de hebilla muy llamativo,las mujeres no sabían a donde mirar...Castiel siguió cantando y sonrió igual que Lysandro cuando vio a cierta muchacha entre la gente de adelante igual que a un rubio que coreaba la rola muy animado,el chico hizo un gesto a Morgan y ella sonrió colorada, Lysandro pareció reírse " no pierdes el tiempo" pensaba divertidamente

_**" i want domination, i want your submission **_

_**I see you're no resisting **_

_**To this temptation**_

_**I've got one confession a love deprivation**_

_**I've got a jet black heart **_

_**It's all fucked up and is falling apart!**_

_**Whoooa! I never give in!**_

_**Whoooa i never give up!**_

_**Whoooa i never give in!**_

_**And i just wanna be, wanna be loved!**_

Y así la gente siguió cantando la canción hasta el final en medio de gritos y euforia todos disfrutando y rockeando con el grupo, luego de Castiel Lys retomó el micrófono y volvió a interpretar otro de sus éxitos, Laurie y Yato también tuvieron su turno en fin, cerca de dos horas llevó el evento que difícilmente se pudo dar por terminado pues la gente seguía pidiendo más y coreaban al unísono el grito de ",otra, otra otra...!" luego del cierre en el que el grupo se despidió entre otro estallido de aplausos y gritos de sus fanáticas por fin la gente empezó a dispersarse y fue que Armin e Iris lograron acercarse a sus amigos, la chica estaba más que feliz pues su cita al café se convirtió en un salvaje concierto con notas de romanticismo aunque Armin por otro lado estuviera más concentrado en que Nathaniel no se pasara de listo con Morgan, no le gustó mucho verlos de la mano y la mercenaria se sorprendió bastante de que estuvieran ahí

-entonces si vinieron! -exclamó contento Alexy abrazando a su gemelo

-si iban a venir hubiéramos venido todos juntos...-espetó Morgan con un poco de dolor en las palabras y desvió la mirada huyendo de los hermosos ojos azules que parecían mirarle con suplica, Armin se rascó la melena contrariado ¡pero que niña! Pensó que vino a solas con Iris? A lo que la pelinaranja se abrazó del gamer y sonrió, no dijo nada, no supo por qué simplemente no sintió ganas de aclarar ese pequeño malentendido, luego la expresión de Armin le hizo mella de remordimiento de conciencia ¿que pasaba con ella? Pudo decir perfectamente que vinieron buscándoles pero no lo hizo...

-Vamos Morgan no te enojes...-el repentino abrazo de Nath a su cintura la dejó colorada, el rubio sostuvo su barbilla y le miró divertido- nos están esperando en otro lado recuerdas?...

-oh si! Vamos Nath...-la sonrisa le volvió a los labios y tomó la mano del rubio caminando con el a prisa mientras de soslayo miraba al pelinegro y a Iris de su brazo, Armin apretó la mandíbula enojado ante la sonrisa de Nathaniel... Luego Alexy tiró de su brazo para que los siguieran

-a qué esperas! Espabila! -gruñó su gemelo mirándole triste, Armin no supo que contestarle y los tres siguieron a la pareja que se había ido atrás al club. en la puerta estaba Tara, esa chica que vieron más temprano ella sonrió coqueta a Nathaniel ignorando que venía de la mano con Morgan...

-hola colmillitos... Hoy si me vas a dar una mordida? -ella guiñó el ojo coqueta

-perdona soy vegetariano...-bromeó el muchacho y la chica echó a reír- donde está el idiota?

\- cual de todos?...- siguió bromeando la muchacha, Nath también rió

-el mayor de todos...

-aaah Castiel?, de ese lado con la banda...te vas a quedar a la fiesta Nath?... -la guapa chica de pantalónes entallados top negro y rizado cabello morado lo abrazó del cuello y le miró coqueta este arqueó una ceja muy relajado ante la sorpresa total de Morgan, que no conocía esa faceta de Nathaniel, siempre lo pensó un chico tímido y serio pero ahora?... De verdad que nada era lo que parecía aquí en Amoris...

-no sé...- dijo apartando con sutileza a la muchacha- si eso desea mi ama así será...- el rubio se volvió hacia Morgan y la miró directo a los ojos con una seductora media sonrisa, Morgan tragó saliva ante el timbre ronco de su voz y la otra chica miraba envidiosa como el guapo vampiro besaba con delicadeza los nudillos de su acompañante...

-hey que haces! -reclamó Armin llegando con Iris y su hermano y eso ya de plano colmó su paciencia

-nada...-Nath sonrió- no vienen?... -hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de invitación y tomó a Morgan del brazo llevándola consigo, Tara hizo un puchero algo frustrada y les abrió la puerta para que el grupo entrara, en el club había algunas personas bailando y música junto con bocadillos de toda clase, Rosa y Leigh estaban en una mesa y la platinada en seguida le hizo una seña a Morgan que se acercó con Nath y los demás

-si Viniste que bueno! -aplaudió la ojidorada- vengan siéntense...

-y esto?.. Es una fiesta?...- preguntó algo sorprendida Morgan

-así son las tocadas! -Rosalya rió un poco- primero el concierto y luego estos arman su desastre a parte... Ese Cassy es mala influencia para Lysandrito jajaja...

-es mala influencia para todos...- Rió Nathaniel hasta que un suave golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callarse en e acto- auch! Idiota!...

-yo soy mala influencia? No me digas...-Castiel sonrió de lado cruzando los brazos y Nath rió un poco

-Hola Cas...-Morgan le miró y sonrió

-hey! Que tal..

-señorita Morgan que gusto que viniera...-Lysandro sonrió acercándose y besó la mano de la joven ante una sorprendida Morgan con mejillas rosadas que no se acostumbraba a tantas atenciones, Jesús! En su vida la habían tratado así y hoy dos chicos besaban su mano? Ya se sentía la princesa de Gales...

-Gracias por invitarme...

-Castiel! -Iris sorprendió a todos arrojándose a los brazos del pelirrojo y este no se mostró hostil- que bueno que dejaste a la bruja de tu ex, ya era atosigante!

-supongo... Oye enana creciste un poco -rió el pelirrojo dando un golpecito en la frente de la chica- y hasta novio te conseguiste y todo!...ya lo dudaba...jajaja

-oye! - reclamó la pelinaranja molesta, luego empezó a jugar con sus dedos.- pero...bueno...

-no son novios? Jajaja ya lo sabía! - Castiel de nuevo echó a reír mientras Iris le caía a coscorrones

-nunca cambian...-Lysandro suspiró- basta ya, parecen niños...

-el empezó -apuntó Iris con un dedo acusador al muchacho este se encogió de hombros

Armin se apachurró en la mesa con los codos apoyados en ésta, para que se molestaba en decir algo si todos suponían lo que les daba la gana, sacó su nintendo DS y decidió desquitar su coraje con una partida de Smash bros. Alexy lo miraba y sentía ganas de darle dos buenas cachetadas. Todo por idiota! Pensaba el peliazul con tristeza, lo que más quería en el mundo era a Armin y verlo feliz suponía su felicidad también, pero en menos de dos meses la vida de su hermano había dado un giro vertiginoso, tal vez aceptar el trabajo de Lancel no fuera la mejor de las ideas pero al menos ahora su hermano había vuelto a socializar un poco y eso era ganancia, claro si hacia a un lado el hecho de que se hubiera enamorado de su protegida por supuesto... Y ese era otro punto, la historia pudo tener un final mejor y más feliz si tan sólo su tonto gemelo hubiera dicho "si te amo"...

Castiel dejó de fastidiar a Iris y fue directo al grano, jaló una silla desocupada y se sentó a un lado de Morgan que por cierto estaba preciosa con ese atuendo, la chica no pasó por alto la atrevida mirada del pelirrojo y sus mejillas se pusieron ligeramente rosadas, lo que las luces ayudaron a disimular para su fortuna, se acomodó las gafas y puso su mejor sonrisa, tratando de no temblar, pero ay! Con esos ojos era tan difícil! "recuerda Morgan no te intimides" se dijo mentalmente y eso la ayudó para sostenerle la mirada

\- y que te parece la fiesta?... -empezó el chico

-interesante...tu si sabes portarte mal...- sonrió y Castiel se inclinó hacia ella de forma muy sugerente siempre con esa sonrisita arrogante

-y...no quieres portarte mal conmigo? - ronrneó el pelirrojo a lo que inevitablemente los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos y el rubor la delataba por completo, Cas echó a reír divertido viendo que logró lo que buscaba- EH! No pongas esa carita, sólo te invito a bailar...a menos que tengas otra idea en mente?..

-huh?..No!...esto bailar, eso está bien...-balbuceó algo atontada, El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano y en seguida Nathaniel saltó de su silla

\- que crees que haces?..

-bailar con Morgan... -sonrió- relájate colmillos, no la voy a secuestrar...

-Hn... -gruñó de mala gana y se volvió a sentar, Leigh y Rosa no perdían detalle de nada, desde como los amigos parecían discutir quien debía tener la atención de la joven Gray hasta Lysandro que la miraba con disimulo o el pobre Armin que más que divertirse parecía ausente, alternando la vista entre su pantalla de vídeo y la muchacha

-esta mujercita si que sabe alborotar a los chicos - rió Rosalya

-aún me gustas Más...- Leigh le sonrió y ella lo besó con ganas contenta por el halago, mientras ellos se comían a besos e Iris trataba de hablar con Armin Morgan alternaba entre sus amigos bailando y divirtiéndose mucho...Entre el gentío atravesó una chica castaña con ojos azules que buscaba con la mirada a cierto pelirrojo, lo halló bailando muy a gusto con una preciosa chica que reconoció en seguida, Debrah gruñó furiosa, ¿que hacía Castiel bailando con Morgan Gray?...

Se acercó de inmediato al tiempo que sus uñas crecían como garras afiladas listas para dar un buen golpe y enseñarle a esa "zorrita asquerosa" a no meterse con hombres ajenos, arremetió contra ella pero no pudo ni tocar a la muchacha, antes Armin de un veloz movimiento llegó y le detuvo el brazo evitando que le pusiera un dedo encima a Morgan, el chico ni squiera dejó de jugar su consola, con una mano le bastó para sostener a Debrah y empujarla lejos de su protegida, Alexy dio un respingo sorprendido

"no la vi acercarse" -pensó asombrado el gemelo peliazul, definitivamente entre ellos el más fuerte era su hermano ¿en que momento notó una presencia tan insignificante como la de esta bruja? - la música se detuvo y Debrah en el suelo levantó la cabeza mirando con ira al grupo de muchachos especialmente a Morgan

-no intentes lastimarla otra vez o te va a pesar...- el chico Gamer cerró su consola y miró indiferente a Debrah la joven Gray no podía apartar la vista de Armin, en que momento llegó? El estaba al otro lado de la mesa! El muchacho miró un fugaz instante a Morgan antes de suspirar y bajar la cabeza

-Ar...Armin...- Musitó la joven mirando asustada las afiladas garras en que se convirtieron esas uñas y que se hubieran clavado en su espalda de no ser por su eterno Guardián

-tu... Tu me importas Morgan... Más de lo que te imaginas...- el muchacho caminó a prisa dejando su consola sobre la mesa y pasando de largo hacia la salida, simplemente no aguantaba seguir mirándola con otros no soportaba la idea de compartirla...

-Armin!... Armin espera!...-Morgan salió corriendo tras el pelinegro con un nudo en la garganta y Alexy saltó en su silla tomando la nintendo de su gemelo y esperando que las cosas entre ellos mejoraran

-qué te pasa Debrah? Estás loca? -rugió Castiel mientras la chica se ponía de pie

-era lo menos que se merecía esa Zorra! -chilló con rabia y sus garras desaparecieron volviendo a su perfecta manicura francesa- tu eres mío Castiel! Me oyes? Mío!

-no soy nada tuyo! Y lárgate antes que se me olvide que eres mujer! - gruñó de nuevo amenazante

-no te has librado de mi,gatito...-rió

-vete Debrah ya echaste a perder la fiesta lo suficiente! - espetó Iris que no esperaba que las cosas pasarán así. Después de todo parecía ser que Armin si estaba interesado en Morgan, que mala suerte! Y ella que prácticamente se le había declarado hoy...- esto sólo me pasa a mí...

-me pregunto si Morgan está bien..- Nathaniel bufó algo fastidiado con lo bien que la pasaban!

-será mejor ir por ellos -apuntó Lysandro y Alexy meneó la cabeza

-no! Es mejor dejarlos solos!

-no dejaré sola a Morgan con ese tío - gruñó Nath posesivamente y entonces Alexy se levantó y se le puso en frente

-me temo que no tienes otra opción... A menos que quieras que Morgan te odie, ella y Armin discutieron hace días y esta es una buena oportunidad de que vuelvan a ser amigos...

-Hn...- de mala gana el medio vampiro se volvió a sentar, Alexy suspiró agotado, bueno le dio un buen momento a su tonto e inmaduro gemelo ojalá lo aprovechara y le dijera a Morgan que en verdad la amaba...

.

.

.

-Armin!.. Armin espera!...detente!... -el muchacho se detuvo hasta llegar las orillas del lago a un costado del muelle, escuchó la voz de Morgan que le llamaba desesperada pero no quiso parar, entonces se le acabó el piso y se halló frente a las aguas...-Armin...yo...

-siempre voy a protegerte...-musitó- aún si no quieres que esté a tu lado...aun si prefieres que te cuide otro...

\- de qué hablas?... Tu fuiste el que no quiso estar a mi lado! Yo... no quiero que me cuide nadie más!..

El muchacho dejó de mirar el agua para fijarse en Morgan, ella sonrió ligeramente y caminó hasta quedar frente su guardián este le miró con las mejillas rosadas y con delicadeza puso ambas manos en el rostro de la joven mirándole con una mezcla de alegría y confusión

-esto no debía ser así.. -susurró clavando sus ojos en ese par de joyas azules que le miraban- yo... Yo no debía... No quería sentir nada más y tú...

-yo no te pedí que me amaras...- apartó la cara mirando a un lado pero Armin le hizo mirarle de nuevo

-tu no tienes la culpa... -acarició su mejilla- la culpa es mía, por quererte como te quiero...

-y yo no puedo quererte Armin?...-musitó la joven derramando un par de lágrimas

-no debes quererme... -susurró algo triste- no soy lo que parezco...

-nada aquí lo es... -ella le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se puso de puntitas rozando dulcemente los labios del apuesto joven, Armin se aferró a su cintura y no pudiendo evitarlo se rindió por completo correspondiendo a ese beso mientras la luna recortaba sus siluetas en las cristalinas aguas del lago, Morgan sintió un escalofrío cuando las manos de su guardián recorrieron su espalda, deseaba que no se detuviera, Armin besó despacio su clavícula y la escuchó suspirar, bajó las manos hasta sus caderas recargando un poco a Morgan en el muelle, otro suspiro que sólo incitaba más a seguir con lo que hacía pero parecieron recobrar un poco la compostura y se miraron con la cara roja... Y una sonrisa en los labios

-creo... Que mejor regresamos...-dijo e joven frotando su nuca todo sonrojado

-supongo...-Morgan respiraba entrecortadamente- Alex debe estar preocupado...

-si, vamos...-el muchacho sonrió un poco y le tendió la mano,Morgan la tomó y comenzaron a caminar

-Armin?...-el gamer volteó a mirarle curioso- y qué pasará con nosotros?...

-no lo sé...pero tenemos tiempo de averiguarlo.. -Morgan sonrió feliz ante esa respuesta que por lo menos dejaba abierta la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más entre ellos, cuando regresaron Nathaniel no pasó por alto la sonrisa en el rostro de ambos y no se mostraba muy a gusto, de cualquier modo se propuso no perder ante nada y así sería...

-gracias a dios! No hagan eso de nuevo! - reclamó Alexy contento de ver qu sus semblantes eran otros y sobre todo del brillo en los ojos de su hermano, Iris se acercó al muchacho y le miró triste

-te sientes bien Armin?...

\- uh?...si, en realidad no es nada -rió. Luego del incidente la fiesta siguió sin más contratiempos y Morgan conoció a más gente, como Yato Erathys el joven baterista que tocaba en BlackJack con los muchachos y que era muy agradable, o Nina una fan atolondrada loca por Lysandro a quien ella no pareció agradable mucho, en general fue algo divertido y luego de bailar un rato más y cenar todos se retiraron a casa porque pese a todo había clases al día siguiente. Toda parecieron olvidar el incidente del Grimorio negro... Todos menos Narh por supuesto...

Una vez llevó a Morgan y los demás a casa se dirigió a los dormitorios,el suyo particularmente no le agradaba mucho que digamos pero era su única opción ya que no aceptó como Amber unirse al clan Redstar, de donde originalmente egresó su padre y a donde según todos, él también pertencía... Cuando llegó a casa las luces estaban apagadas, y como no ya que era el único residente del dormitorio. Dejó el auto en el aparcado y subió las escaleras hasta el último piso que era el tercero y donde se encontraba su cuarto, en realidad el podía quedarse en cualquier parte pero el de arriba era su favorito desde ahí podía ver el campus sin ningún problema y salir a la azotea cuando e plazca...

El lugar no era precisamente lo más agradable, las instalaciones eran antiguas y los estudiantes no querían quedarse ahí, en algunas partes el edificio tenía cuarteaduras en las paredes y en la mayor parte había polvo y soledad pero a Nath le pareció el lugar perfecto para refugiarse de todos los enemigos que tenía y de todos quienes lo señalaban siempre, a pesar de vivir sólo en el lugar lo mantenía habitable y salvo los pisos de arriba que siempre estaban vacíos y polvorientos la estancia el comedor su baño y su recámara estaban perfectamente ordenados y limpios, además no recibía vistas a menudo solo Amber cuando necesitaba dinero o un favor o Castiel que solía ir a verle y tocar un rato la guitarra ahí o de vez en cuando Melody para llevarle algún postre...el muchacho llegó a su cuarto y se quitó la camisa listo para dormir lo que quedaba de la noche, en el espejo de la pared se quedó perdido un rato en su reflejo -¿de donde sacaron la estupidez de que los vampiros no se reflejan? - con la mano tocó suavemente su costado derecho, ese donde debía tener una enorme cicatriz de cuando Viktor y el pelaron y a pesar de todo no había nada. No encontraba lógica a lo ocurrido, si bien no dijo nada seguía pareciéndole extraño, ya que el no era un vampiro completo no poseía la cualidad de regenerarse, no así Viktor que al ser Puro podía sanar sus heridas con facilidad y esa fue la clave que le ayudó a derrotarlo, aún asi Se miraba en el espejo y su piel no tenía una sola marca y era tan suave y blanca como siempre, si bien la sangre que bebió lo ayudó a no morir no se suponía que pasara eso y el debió estar en el hospital varios días para recuperarse, sin embargo no fue asì...

-que pudo haber pasado ...? - Musitó levantándose y abriendo un cajón del ropero buscando una pijama o algo cómodo para descansar, no se percató de un trozo de metal oxidado y puntiagudo que saltaba de la cajonera y que se clavó en su antebrazo cuando cerró descuidadamente el cajón...

-Aaagh!... Rayos!.. -Gruñó el joven sintiendo el dolor punzante en su piel y con brusquedad retiró el metal haciendo más profunda la llaga -me lleva...! Estúpida cajonera!...

Comenzó a buscar algo con que limpiar la herida y corrió al baño a lavarla, de prisa abrió la llave y metió el brazo bajo el chorro quitando el exceso, hizo una mueca de ardor y cuando vio que ya quedó limpia cerró la llave, genial! Ahora tendría una linda cicatriz en el brazo, gruñó disgustado viendo la gran mella que dejó la astilla de metal y tomó la venda que encontró en su gabinete pero antes de comenzar a vendar sus ojos se abrieron como platos fijos sobre su brazo...

-la herida...! Se está cerrando!.. -de forma inexplicable la llaga comenzó a sanar por si sola y en cuestión de segundos no quedaba rastro ni marca alguna en su blanca piel...-que demonios significa esto...?

Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía creerlo fue justo como la vez tenía sentido! El nunca tuvo esta clase de habilidad no podía heredarla, su padre fue muy claro con él, su sangre mestiza no era capaz de alcanzar todo el poder de un vampiro puro por eso siempre fue inferior a Viktor, y por eso su padre fue tan severo con su entrenamiento, decidió hacer una prueba más, tomó la astilla de metal de nuevo y volvió a rasgar su piel esta vez de forma más agresiva dejando escapar un grito de dolor... Y ante sus ojos una vez más su brazo volvió a sanar sin dejar marcas y sin un poco de dolor también... Nathaniel se miró en el espejo del lavabo con expresión de total confusión...

-qué me está pasando?...

Esa misma noche Viktor se reunió con sus dos amigos en aquella mansión donde siempre se veían, Jade y Dajan estaban algo inquietos pues no sabían que planeaba el muchacho,cierto que todos querían librarse del "padrino" pero no tenían hasta ahora como hacerlo,ese hombre era poderoso y sabía como moverse para no ser descubierto además estaban obligados a servirle... Igual que Viktor... Ellos debían la vida al príncipe y el la debía a ese hombre que decía ser su padre, ese que le tendió una trampa y le arrebató a la joven que tanto amaba...

Viktor solo tenía una meta en la vida y esa era recuperar a Lynn. Cuando era más joven el príncipe -como lo llamaban los vampiros al ser hijo del mas poderoso de ellos- se enamoró de una niña humana, esto hizo que empezara a pensar diferente, ya no quería Volver a casa y decidió quedarse en el reino mortal, Lynn era una joven hermosa y amable, ayudaba a la gente y era graciosa alegre y despistada, el frío corazón de Viktor poco a poco fue conquistado por ella y Lynn se convirtió en su mayor alegría por lo que el joven renunció totalmente a ocupar el lugar de su padre como guía del clan, esto hizo enfurecer a Lord Samael y una noche se coló en la habitación de Lynn atacando a la joven mientras dormía...nadie supo que pasó con ella, El joven príncipe buscó a su amada por todos lados pero no lograba encontrarla fue que su padre una noche le entregó un collar con un rubí rojo en forma de corazón y el chico reconoció en seguida el obsequio que le dio a su niña cuando se hicieron novios...

Viktor arremetió con furia contra su propio padre al entender que fue el quien Mató a Lynn pero por más fuerza que tuviera no podía derrotarlo, entonces Samael, luego de dar un buen "escarmiento" a su primogénito le dijo que era su culpa lo que había pasado, "si no hubieras renunciado al clan tu adorada niña estaría viva" y eso fue algo que Viktor no pudo soportar, sin embargo le dijo que podía darle una oportunidad, si renunciaba a su posición de heredero -y de hijo- y juraba fielmente servirle sin cuestionar, le devolvería a Lynn...

-ella está muerta! Tu la mataste!...-gruñó de rabia mientras sus ojos dorados refulgían como los de una fiera

-si encuentro lo que estoy buscando con ese poder sería capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, incluso devolverte a tu adorada niña..

Y así fue que Viktor aceptó. Poco después se enteró de otro terrible secreto, su padre tenía otra familia, y no sólo eso, la mujer que lo acompañaba era humana y con ella tenía dos hijos... ¿Y que fue del joven príncipe? Ahora Viktor era sólo una sombra, no existía, renunció a todo y fue como si nunca hubiera existido para el clan Quienes ahora tenían un nuevo príncipe heredero, su medio hermano Nathaniel...Aunque su padre hubiera hecho que renunciara irónicamente seguía llamándolo "hijo" y siempre decía que todo lo hizo por su bien, con ese título lo presentó ante el rubio diciendo que eran hermanos aunque ante todos el sólo tuviera un hijo y ese fuera Nath...

Viktor estuvo sólo mucho tiempo, había dejado de sentir y se convirtió de nuevo en ese ser frío y sin emociones, hasta que una vez, por capricho o tal vez por obra del destino rescató a un par de jóvenes que estaban siendo atacados en el bosque del olvido, lugar muy peligroso en el mundo de ellos y conocido por sus numerosas almas en pena y otros seres no muy amigables, estos eran Dajan y Jade, quienes al deberle la vida a Viktor juraron permanecer a su lado y ayudarle a alcanzar su meta, de esta manera el recuperó un poco ese corazón que había perdido y salió de esa soledad que lo consumía... Desde entonces los tres estaban al servicio de Lord Samael. Ahora los muchachos esperaban a que Viktor llegara, dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles pero la verdad no estaban seguros de si era algo bueno...

-se ha tardado demasiado...-Dajan miraba por la ventana

-y además está todo ese jaleo en Amoris, crees que haya sido el? -Jade cerró su libro y suspiró en serio a veces Viktor no pensaba mucho lo que hacía, de pronto la puerta se abrió y los dos dieron un respingo sorprendidos

-calma, soy yo solamente...-Viktor les miró con su usual indiferencia

-que susto nos diste! Pensé que eras el viejo! -recriminó el moreno sentándose en la cama

-ve al grano por que tanto misterio -Jade también se sentó. El vampiro sacó entre su gabardina un libro con gruesas tapas negras y grabados extraños en la cubierta que en seguida dejó sobre el colchón para que ellos observaran

-que demonios es esto?...-Dajan fue el primero en hablar

-Viktor de dónde lo sacaste?- Jade se estaba preocupando

-lo tomé de la biblioteca de Amoris, esto es lo que ese cretino quiere, o por lo menos una parte...

-este libro? - el moreno lo miró dudoso

-es el grimorio negro... Recuerdan lo que les enseñé la otra noche? Acerca del Necromancer? -ambos asintieron al recordar ese papel arrugado- al fin lo descubrí, el necromancer es un poderoso hechicero, el más fuerte que existe, o bueno, existió...

-que quieres decir? -preguntó el ojiverde

-Mephisto. Alguien recuerda ese nombre? -a los dos chicos les hizo familiar aquello y recordaron esa batalla que hubo hace unos veinte años donde un tal Lancel Gray logró detener a un hechicero que quería disolver la frontera mágica y unir los mundos, si la memoria no les fallaba el nombre del brujo era precisamente ese...

-que tiene que ver? No me digas que...!

\- exacto! El tal Mephisto era un Necromancer! Según logré descubrir enf la biblioteca de Amoris cada cierto tiempo nace uno, Mephisto fue el ultimo y desde su muerte no ha habido otro Necromancer, este libro lo hizo Mephisto, se llama el grimorio negro y tiene todos los hechizos que formuló...ahora lo entiendo todo!

-que cosa Viktor?...-Dajan le miró interrogante

-esto es lo que el busca! Quiere el poder del Necromancer! Por eso me dijo que si conseguía lo que buscaba me devolvería a Lynn. Dicen que su magia oscura es incluso capaz de levantar a los muertos...

-entiendo. -Jade asintió pensativo- aunque todavía hay algo que no encaja, ¿por qué quiere a Morgan Gray?...

-eso todavía no lo sé...-Viktor se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el enorme ventanal donde el amanecer comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco la campiña, el joven vampiro recordó ese encuentro que tuvo con la chica Gray... Hace tanto que no besaba a una joven tan hermosa... ¡Que idiota! Estuvo a punto de llevarla ante su maestro! Se hubiera arrepentido el resto de su vida! Luego de su intento fallido de capturar a Morgan decidió investigar un poco sobre lo que decía el papel que arrancó del libro de su padre y que mejor que los archivos privados de la biblioteca de Amoris, entró a hurtadillas y comenzó a investigar dando por accidente con el Grimorio negro, entonces se dio cuenta de todo. Si su maestro conseguía lo que quería no imaginaba de qué sería capaz con tanto poder... Y seguramente la clave para dar con el Necromancer era la niña Gray

-, no se... -respondio meditando-Tal vez planea usarla para hacer hablar a Medea, su madre es el oráculo de la orden, si alguien puede saber donde está el próximo gran mago es ella

-que sucio!

-tu lo dijiste Jade...-Viktor suspiró un poco- jugaremos su juego, iremos tras ella pero no la entregarémos al maestro, yo buscaré al Necromancer y haré que me devuelva a Lynn... Y de pasó que nos libere de ese tirano...

-suena arriesgado -Dajan le miró no muy convencido

-si no desean hacerlo no es su obligación -Viktor de nuevo miró hacia afuera, ambos chicos se dirigieron una mirada antes de acercarse a su líder y amigo

-nunca dije que no estaba de acuerdo -sonrió el moreno

-por mi está bien siempre y cuando no lastimemos a la niña Gray...-apuntó Jade medio sonriendo

-no soy un monstruo Jade, por supuesto que no le haré daño...-sonrió sin darse cuenta, pero esto si lo notó el joven de cabello esmeralda- además es muy bonita como para lastimarla..

.

.

.

Los días que siguieron fueron todo un acontecimiento en el colegio pues por fin después de tanto fracaso Morgan Gray lograba destacar en algo, y es que en sus clases regulares ya era muy brillante pero no había conseguido destacar en un área mágica, hasta que hizo la prueba para mercenaria y puso de pie al estadio, desde entonces Morgan ganó una seguridad monstruosa, tanto que ya no se dejaba amedrentar por Amber y en la tocada hizo muchas amistades, ahora medio colegio la conocía y la popularidad de la chica subió como espuma sin embargo había cosas que le preocupaban, por ejemplo que Iris estuviera alejada de ella...

-Iris!...-la llamó por el pasillo y la pelinaranja no se detuvo, ella corrió para alcanzarla y la halló en el patio con los libros en la mano- Iris espera... ¿Que pasa?...me evitas todo el tiempo y no has venido a las reuniones en el piso de Kim, ya no quieres verme? ¿ya no somos amigas?... ella le miró triste, Morgan suspiró un poco abrumada, sabía que tenía que ver con Armin algo en ella intuía la situación, era como si pudiera ver en la mente de su amiga igual que si fuera un libro abierto. La chica negó con la cabeza y mostró una sonrisita

-no, no es eso...perdóname Morgan...es que yo... -sus ojos se empañaron ligeramente y ella se talló la cara con la manga de su sueter

-oye...umm... Lo siento...-Iris se sorprendió ante eso y miró el rostro triste de su amiga- se lo que pasó con Armin, perdona... Debía hablar contigo debí decirte que me sentí celosa...

-ay no Morgan, yo soy la que debe disculparse! Soy una tonta! Fuimos al concierto porque Armin quería verte y yo no dije nada! Me sentía fatal...! De verdad me gusta mucho pero me di cuenta que el siente algo por ti...creo que también sentí celos...

-Armin quería verme?...- la joven Gray se sonrojó un poco, Iris asintió un poco desalentada todavía

-estoy segura, en todo el paseo estaba ausente y parecía triste, le sugerí ir a verlos al concierto y fue como si se le iluminará el mundo... Y todavía no dije nada después... Soy muy mala amiga...

-no digas eso! Eres mi mejor amiga Iris...-Morgan la abrazó y la muchacha sonrió un poco

-pero dime, ya es tu novio? -preguntó, no era que quisiera saber en serio pero Morgan era su amiga y tenía que superar esto, ella no tenía la culpa de que Armin la quisiera, por mucho que a Iris le pesara

-no... Sabes? El es muy extraño.. -ambas comenzaron a caminar para ir al café donde Kim y Violetta las estaban esperando- antes que todo esto pasara yo le dije lo que sentía y Armin me contestó que sólo podía ser mi amigo... Luego sucedió lo de Nath y...

-Nath?... Que le pasó a Nathaniel? Está bien?

-yo y mi enorme boca! - gruñó la chica Gray

-que pasa con Nathaniel Morgan?... No me digas que hubo algo entre ustedes?! -chilló con las mejillas coloradas

-que? No! Como crees?...

-y entonces?... -Iris le miró curiosa y Morgan suspiró

-escque pasaron cosas... Pero se supone que era un secreto...

-ahí estas!...-las chicas voltearon y vieron venir a prisa a los gemelos, Alexy llegó hasta Morgan y le miró con reproche- sabes que no debes alejarte de nosotros Morgan! Armin casi se vuelve loco pensando que te fuiste con Nathaniel...

-que?...-el gamer enrojeció- no es cierto! Yo...-no pudo seguir protestando, se quedó con la mirada fija en Morgan que hoy llevaba un conjunto de lo más dulce, una falda en pliegues corta en tono blanco, la blusa rosa y un chaleco a juego con la falda un moño rojo al cuello calcetas altas a la rodilla y zapatos escolares, su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto al viento solamente adornado con un delicado cinto rosa a modo de diadema, El gamer quedó todo colorado, era una monada!

-si lo es!...-canturreó Alexy divertido- si no puedes dejar de mirarla!... Armin y Morgan se toman de la mano, se dan un beso bajo el cerezo...-siguió cantando divertidamente el chico ante la cara de tomate de su pobre hermano que trataba por todos los medios de hacerle callar, ahi en los jardines la discucion llamaba la atención de mucha gente, quienes parecían divertirse con la cómica escena de los gemelos peleando entre si aunque para la pelinaranja todo resultara muy extraño

-espera expliquenme! Por que Morgan estaría con Nathaniel ?...-Iris ya no entendía nada de pronto el mencionado llegó hasta La joven Gray y la abrazó por la espalda aferrandola a su pecho en un cambio de ambiente total que dejó a todos boquiabiertos... Incluida la pobre Melody que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y menos por que su amado delegado estaba tan cariñoso y cercano con esa niña

-porque a partir de hoy yo también estoy a su servicio... No es así Mi ama?...- Morgan sintió como el guapo rubio apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro y afianzaba los brazos a su cintura en un abrazo tan posesivo como protector...

-pero... Nath! Se suponía que era un secreto!...- susurró tímidamente la joven Gray

-no tiene por qué serlo - sonrió un poco- mientras sólo tu y yo sepamos el motivo...-dijo bajito en su oído esta última frase. Armin tiró del brazo de la chica apartándola del delegado

-suficiente! Invades su espacio personal, amigo!...- gruñó con el ceño fruncido

-yo no la oí quejarse...-sonrió con su usual amabilidad, Iris y Morgan miraban a los dos chicos discutir con una gotita de sudor escurriendo por las sienes a lo que Alexy sólo echó a reír con las manos en la nuca, vaya si era divertido estar al lado de Morgan...

-bueno vámonos ya! - los paró al fin el gemelo peliazul- Morgan debe ir a otro lado o no?...

-es verdad! Vamos Iris!...- tiró de la manga de su amiga y empezaron a andar ignorando al par de chicos que venían atrás, Iris preguntó por el extraño gesto de Nathaniel a lo que Morgan le contestó que le explicaba luego, la pelinaranja cada vez entendía menos...

Amber estaba sentada en una de las bancas del fondo en la cafetería de la escuela rumiando su coraje, era increíble que en menos de dos meses la chica Gray hubiera pasado de ser el hazmerreír de la escuela a estar en la cima de los populares no soportaba que medio mundo hablara de ella, o sea por favor! La tía respiraba y hacían un escándalo! Y ni que estuviera tan buena además!, Li y Charlotte sólo querían que se callara pero ninguna tenía el valor de hablar

-uf no! Ahí vene la muy creída! -gruñó la rubia cuando vio entrar al café a la joven y su grupo, sorprendida vio además a Nathaniel con ella... Sonrió contenta, entonces si aceptó la propuesta de su padre! Vaya al fin su hermanito empezaba a entender...-vamos a ver si eres tan lista, niña Gray...

-que vas a hacer Amber?...-preguntó Li en voz baja y la rubia sonrió con malicia

-shhhhh, callate y quedense tranquilas...- Amber se quitó un cabello y o puso sobre la mesa sonriendo de medio lado- " _reptilis reptum invigorae ...". _

Susurró pasando la mano arriba del cabello y este empezó a transformarse hasta cambiar en una larga y negra serpiente de colmillos amenazantes y ojos rojos, Lì se cubrió la boca ahogando una carcajada mientas Charlotte hacia una mueca de asco

-ugh! Odio las víboras! -protestó la castaña Amber sonrió y cogió el animal para ponerlo disimuladamente en el suelo, antes le dio un beso que a Charlotte casi le provocaba náusea, de plano esta chica estaba loca!

-dale un susto a esa estúpida...- murmuró al reptil antes de soltarlo y la víbora se movió entre las mesas de prisa

-oye Amber y si te descubren?...

Pero la rubia ignoró la pregunta y sólo sonrió perversamente, Morgan caminaba distraída en el pasillo cuando la víbora salió al paso enseñando los colmillos, Iris retrocedió y echó un grito y la niña Gray se hizo a un lado asustada

-cuidado! -gritó la pelinaranja alertando a todos en el café incuyendo a Kim y Violetta que estaban esperandolas, el animal se alzó sobre la cola y tirando a morder se lanzó hacia Morgan ella retrocedió y se tropezó cayendo a un lado sobre el pobre Kentin que venía entrando del otro lado... El animal no pudo herir a Morgan y se internó en los arbustos del jardín quedando todo en un susto

-Morgan! Estás bien?... -los chicos se acercaron a donde ella se encontraba, todavìa en brazos de Kentin por cierto, el castaño se incorporó un poco y quedó sentado en el suelo con la niña Gray en las piernas, sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas y estuvo a punto de hablar, de pronto algo se deslizó del cabello de Morgan y cayó en el regazo de Kentin, este bajó la mirada y vio aquel cinto rosa...

-oh! Kentin, perdóname!...-dijo dando un respingo mientras Alexy la ayudaba a levantar, el mercenario no dijo nada y se limitó a tomar el cinto mirándolo detenidamente, sintió un Hueco en el estómago al darse cuenta que aquel cinto tenía la misma inicial "_M"_ en las puntas que el que tenía guardado en su cejonera como un tesoro, el que esa niña en sus sueños le había regalado...

-esto es...como el de ella...-el joven levantó la mirada atónito aferrando en su mano el listón de Morgan- eres tú...

-que cosa?...-ella parpadeó confusa y no supo como reaccionar cuando delante de todos el castaño la atrajo hacia el abrazandola con fuerza, Morgan sintió su corazón latir desesperado -Kentin...?

-hey!...-gruñeron Armin y Nath al mismo tiempo, el chico los ignoró olímpicamente

-eras tú...la niña de mis sueños... -susurró y la miró directo a los ojos, entonces como de golpe todos esos sueños difusos en su mente se aclararon al instante, Era ella! Su mejor amiga, la niña de la que se enamoró cuando era solo un pequeño, su Nombre era Morgan!

Ella sentía arder sus mejillas sabía que todo el mundo los observaba, muchas con envidia pues Kentin no era de acercarse a la gente Amber rechinaba los dientes con furia viendo que en lugar de molestarla la hizo el centro de atención sin embargo la joven Gray no pudo apartarse del castaño, esos ojos verdes y profundos siempre le resultaron muy familiares... Nathaniel trató de acercarse pero Alexy los detuvo a el y a su gemelo, algo le decía que esto era importante, Morgan seguía confundida

-Kentin? No entiendo...

-me olvidaste?... -murmuró con tristeza- de verdad me olvidaste?...

-yo no... Agh!...-sintió un dolor en la cabeza, como si se la estuvieran oprimiendo con unas pinzas era insoportable, se sostuvo las sienes tratando de contener el dolor y se apartó del muchacho como pudo echando a correr salió de la cafetería, todos estaban mirando y se preguntaban que rayos ocurrió, Violetta se levantó de su asiento preocupada

-Morgan! A donde vas!

-EH pequeña! -Kim también se preocupó, Kentin fue tras ella y cuando los chicos lo vieron le siguieron de prisa Armin maldecía su suerte en el nombre de Kratos! Y ahora qué?... La joven se detuvo jadeando en el patio trasero,se dejó caer de rodillas en el pasto todavía con el dolor punzante en su cabeza ¿que estaba pasando? De pronto imágenes borrosas aparecían en su mente como si fuera una película en cámara rápida, recordó vagamente haber sentido algo similar cuando buscaba a Nathaniel en la biblioteca, pero el dolor esta vez era insoportable! Kentin llegó hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado haciendo que le mirara

-Morgan... Mírame vamos... No pudiste haberme olvidado... -el chico sintió que se le quebraba la voz, la joven jadeó y sacudió la cabeza, recordaba vagamente unos columpios y un jardín, oía voces y risas y en medio de todo la voz de un niño pequeño...

-no puedo...-gimió la muchacha comenzando a sollozar, Kentin la abrazó

-si puedes...yo ya recordé! Sé quien eres Morgan Gray... Recuerdas?... El jardín de niños... Los columpios... El osito, recuerdas el osito?..

-el oso de felpa...-Morgan cerró los ojos un momento y a pesar del dolor trató de hacer memoria, su oso de felpa sabía que alguien especial se lo dio, no recordaba donde ni por qué, el ruido de voces se hizo más agudo y gruesas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos empañando las gafas...

Entonces comemzó a recordar días de cuando era sólo una niña de seis años, días que su memoria había borrado, un pequeño como ella que siempre la tomaba de la mano, un amigo, el unico que tuvo antes de estar sola. Recordaba claramente el jardín del preescolar, los columpios y el arenero... Y también lo recordaba a él, su cabello lacio y de color castaño, su rostro alegre e inocente y unos grandes y gruesos lentes que hacían ver sus lindos ojos verdes muy grandes... Siempre comían galletas de chocolate, y el solía empujarla en el columpio a la hora de jugar... Y esa tarde que el le entregó el osito...la última que se vieron...aquella que se convirtió en pesadilla y que luego se perdió en el abismo de su memoria por alguna razón

-Ken?...-susurró en un hilo de voz la muchacha y el sonrió feliz asintiendo, llevó ambas manos al rostro del muchacho como para asegurarse que el estaba ahí, en ese momento llegaron Armin y los demás, Alexy arqueó las cejas sorprendido no de que Morgan y el mercenario estuvieran tan cerca uno del otro sino más bien del extraño haz de luz que había empezado a brillar en el suelo debajo de ambos chicos...

-que diablos es esa cosa...-apuntó Nathaniel al símbolo que se formó en la tierra, en ese momento Morgan lanzó un grito de dolor y apartó a Kentin con fuerza mientras se sostenía la cabeza, los lentes que llevaba la muchacha se rompieron en pedazos y su mirada celeste se tornó escarlata...

-Morgan no!...-gritó el mercenario, la chica se puso de pie con la mirada perdida mientras los gemelos y Nathaniel observaban asombrados...

-que está pasando?...- Iris abrazó a Armin con un poco de Temor y este negó con la cabeza, el aire se agitó con violencia en un aullido bestial levantando torbellinos de polvo y moviendo las ramas de los árboles, las nubes se oscurecieron como si fuera a caer una tormenta... En la escuela todos salieron a los pasillos y jardines nadie sabía que pasaba, Rosalya se llevó una mano al pecho asutada

-Maestro Dimitry que sucede?...-susrró al guapo vampiro que también miraba al cielo

-no estoy seguro ... Pero esto es obra de algún poderoso hechicero...

-Morgan!... Basta por favor! Puedes oírme?... -Armin trató de acercarse a la joven, ella volvió la mirada y la fijo en el...-para! Detente!...

-No funciona!...-exclamó Iris viendo que la joven no reaccionaba, Kentin se levantó del suelo detrás de ella y corrió logrando abrazarla por la espalda

-Tranquila Morgan... Todo está bien...-susurró a su oído y ella se detuvo de golpe al escuchar la voz dulce de su amigo, su mirada rojo escarlata se desvaneció volviendo al azul cristalino de siempre y la chica Gray volteó y sonrió débilmente al verse en brazos del mercenario

-Ken... Me alegro tanto...-musitó antes de cerrar los ojos y desmayarse, al instante la inminente tormenta se detuvo y todo volvió a la normalidad,en todo el campus la gente se preguntaba que pasó, Castiel y Lysandro también estaban sorprendidos, la directora ordenó a los profesores que buscaran al causante de este alboroto mientras en el fondo del patio Kentin suspiraba y levantaba en brazos a la joven

-Morgan! -los gemelos la miraron preocupados en los brazos de Kentin y Nathaniel falto de paciencia y muy preocupado habló primero

-muy bien Kentin,tu sabes que está pasando y ahora me lo vas a decir...

-si pero primero hay que sacar a Morgan de aquí...Rápido! Un lugar donde nadie nos vea!

-mi dormitorio- apuntó el rubio- nadie se pasa por ahí...

Se dirigieron a prisa al piso de Nathaniel y como estaba relativamente cerca no tardaron en llegar, ahí luego de poner a la joven sobre la cama Kentin se apresuró a buscar algo en su mochila, sonrió un poco al encontrar una caja que abrió sacando sus lentes y de prisa se los puso a Morgan que seguía dormida, luego suspiró aliviado...

-con esto bastará...

-ahora si, habla chico...-empezó Armin, Kentin volteó y miró a la muchacha dormida en la cama

-esa tarde ellos entraron buscando algo, jamás imaginé que fuera a Morgan...-dijo recordando sus extraños sueños con la niña de ojos azules- Morgan y yo fuimos amigos desde niños, nos conocimos en preescolar... Una tarde que jugábamos en el columpio yo vi que unos hombres se acercaban a la escuela, luego oí a la maestra gritar que mi madre llegó a buscarme... Entonces no entendía pero ahora ya comprendo, estaban evacuando... Corría con ella de la mano y le regalé mi oso de felpa y luego la maestra me arrastró hacia la salida con mamá

-explicate Kentin! No entiendo nada! -gruñó Nathaniel

-eso hago!...-suspiró pesadamente- tuve miedo, le pedí a Mamá que también lleváramos a Morgan pero ella dijo que no podíamos regresar...y comencé a golpear la puerta del auto, esos hombres entraron a la escuela, oì gritar a la maestra y a Morgan y seguía golpeando la puerta, entonces pasó...golpeé de nuevo con todas mis fuerzas y la puerta del auto se arrancó. Mamá estaba aterrorizada...

-así despertaron tus poderes?...-susurró Iris y el chico asintió

-como vi que mamá no se movía salí del auto y corrí de nuevo a la escuela, cuando entré todo estaba hecho un desastre, busqué a Morgan y vi que uno de esos hombres la traía del bazo, ella no quería ir, lloraba y no soltaba el oso!...y lloraba tanto que sus ojos se pusieron rojos como ahora, sólo el viento que la rodeaba arrojó al hombre lejos... Todo en el edificio empezó a retumbar y Morgan no dejaba de llorar, la llamé muchas veces pero no me escuhaba entonces antes que el edificio se cayera aparecieron dos personas delante de nosotros, la mujer me abrazó y vi al hombre sostener a Morgan...le puso sus gafas y ella cayó al suelo como dormida...

-no comprendo...-Nath volteó mirando a la chica que dormía en la cama

-esas personas eran los padres de Morgan o no? - intervino Armin- una mujer bonita de cabello largo color plata y un hombre alto de ojos azules y tez bronceada!

-huh?, si, exactamente!... Entonces eran sus padres? Ahora entiendo...

-que pasó luego?- preguntó Iris sin soltar el brazo de Armin, Kentin se sostuvo la cabeza cómodo e costará recordar, luego suspiró

-no estoy seguro, recuerdo haber visto a ese hombre abrazar a Morgan y la señora me besó en la mejilla, lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en una cama de hospital, mamá estaba ahí y la vi llorar cuando desperté... Tenía el cinto rosa en mi mano pero no recordaba de qué o de quién era... No logre recordar nada de eso hasta hoy...sólo veía vagos fragmentos en mis sueños...

-Lancel!-gruñó Armin levantándose furioso- ese idiota lo sabía! Debió decirlo antes! Maldición! Como iba a protegerla si no me decía de qué!... Estupido orgulloso!

-Armin silencio! -Alexy dio un respingo y abrazó a su gemelo para que se calmara, no lo había visto tan molesto desde que supo que Arielle murió...

-espera tu conoces a los papás de Morgan? -Nathaniel le miró frunciendo el ceño- Lancel Gray! Donde puedo encontrarlo?!... Dime dónde está ese sujeto!

-y para que quieres tu a Lancel, críol?...-espetó de mal humor el gamer

-crío?, no eres quien para llamarme así! -refutó el medio vampiro a lo que Armin pareció recuperar un poco el sentido, se revolvió la cabellera gruñendo al tiempo que trataba de asimilar las cosas, ahora si tenía idea de que estaba pasando pero...¿por qué cuernos no se lo dijo? No eran amigos? Definitivamente tenían mucho pero mucho de que hablar! Por ahora lo mejor sería no seguir revelando nada y mantener a raya los nuevos poderes de Morgan

-eeeh, si, tienes razón...-respondió finalmente el gamer más tranquilo a lo que Nath no se quedó conforme pero no siguió cuestionando,

-de modo que Morgan necesita las gafas? -apuntó Iris dando un giro a la platica- áaaah claro! Por eso nunca se las quita!

-eso supongo...-Kentin se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de la chica- recuerdo muy claramente como ese hombre le puso las gafas y ella se calmó... Morgan...

El castaño sonrió un poco y acarició su mejilla ante las miradas asesinas de Armin y Nathaniel que el ignoró totalmente, era increíble que se volvieran a encontrar! Y estaba más bonita que nunca, de verdad dejó crecer su cabello! Parecía un ángel... Estaba tan feliz de tener de vuelta sus recuerdos...pero y ella? Recordaría todo? Sentiría la misma emocion que él? Se acordaría de todos esos dias que fueron solo para ellos? Los días interminables jugando en el columpio, las galletas de chocolate, las tardes en el jardín... Y la promesa...Kentin se sonrojó como un tomate cuando pensó en aquello...recordaría Morgan su promesa?...

Lentamente la chica Gray iba recobrando el sentido, una caricia en su mejilla terminó de devolverla a la realidad y abrió los ojos sólo para toparse de frente con dos preciosos orbes de jade que reconoció inmediatamente, la niña sonrió mientras un par de lagrimillas se deslizaban por sus mejillas...

-Ken?... Eres tú?...-el dibujó una linda sonrisa en su rostro y asintió

-Buenos días mi princesa... Que quieres hacer hoy?...-le susurró el chico y Morgan lo abrazó con fuerza recordando ese saludo, Ken solía esperarla todos los días en la puerta de a escuela siempre llegaba primero! Y siempre decía que ella era la princesa del cuento y él era el caballero, siempre la saludaba igual y ella reía, así empezaban sus dias, los más felices que recordaba, los únicos en los que no estuvo sola... Morgan se aferró a la espalda del mercenario con una mezcla de sentimientos llenando su pecho y volvía a su memoria el recuerdo de una pequeña con un cinto rosa en el cabello y la lonchera en las manos que atravesaba el umbral de la entrada, el sonreía ya esperándola sentado en la banquita junto al jardín y corría a verla y la niña esperaba con ojitos expectantes a que la alcanzara

_"-Buenos días princesa!... Que quieres hacer hoy?" -repetía con voz alegre el pequeño Ken mientras la nena reía divertida y con las mejillas rosadas_

_"-Buenos días caballero! Jugamos en el columpio?..." _

_"-Sus deseos son Órdenes Princesa Morgan!.. Jajajajaa..." -los dos echaban a reír mientras el tomaba la manita de a nena y caminaban contentos al salón, el pequeño Ken se detuvo y la miró serio, ella también dejó de andar_

_"-Que pasa Ken?..." _

_"-Oye Morgan..."_

_"-huuum? Que tienes?... Te duele la barriga?"_

_"-nop...-el niño negó efusivo con la cabecita- no es eso..." _

_"-entonces?" -le miró preocupada con un dedito en la barbilla _

_"-cuando crezca... ya no quiero ser tu caballero, quiero ser tu príncipe...me dejarás ser tu príncipe, princesa Morgan?" -la niña sonrió contenta y volvió a tomar de la mano a su amiguito_

_"Claro que sí!...Ken será mi príncipe!" - dijo con las mejillas pintadas de rosa- lo prometo.. "_

_El niño sonrió ampliamente y asintió feliz, luego los dos echron a reír y siguieron caminando hacia el salón de clases tomados de la mano mientras el viento fresco de la mañana soplaba dejando caer las flores rosas de los árboles en el jardín..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Bueno creo que hoy lo dejaré hasta aquí. Un poco largo pero fue por la letra de las canciones que agregué, es que si iba a haber un concierto tenía que haber música no? A propósito las canciones ocupadas en este capítulo fueron: para Lysandro usé "The reason" y para Castiel un fragmento de "i just wanna be loved" las dos canciones muy famosas hace algunos años sobre todo la de Cas que fue el tema de entrada de "Raw" programa de la wwe muy famoso, las usé porque creo que van bien con los chicos xD y ya que nadie me dio alguna idea... Me tardé precisamente pensando en las canciones esperó que el próximo capítulo me sea más rápido dejen sus review para saber que tal voy, mientras más dejen más pronto actualizo y además son gratis! XD Ok no, pero les comento, estoy actualizando otros fics qu me pidieron por eso tal vez demore un poco, si quieren que actualice más pronto avisen para que me programe ok ahora si es todo, hasta otra mis lindas sucrettes!**

**Quedense conmigo en sweet Amoris high!**


End file.
